Academy of Witches
by Wilona Riva
Summary: Jack's cousin and his wife were cruelly murdered while trying to defend their one-year old son, Harry. The Dursleys want nothing to do with the child, so Jack goes to London and adopts the boy.
1. Prologue: Kiss of the Hunter

Academy of Witches

By: Wilona Riva

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Danny Phantom.

* * *

Author's Note: Yes, you more than likely have read this before. I took it down from my old account and did some major editing and reposted it under my new name. So, no, I am not stealing someone else's work.

* * *

**Prologue: Kiss of the Hunter**

* * *

It was raining. It was always raining. It was springtime in Amity Park and monsoon season had just started. Otherwise, it was a normal April day.

Madeline Fenton, her short pageboy reddish-brown hair, opened up the umbrella and walked down the driveway to pick up the mail from the box. Her amethyst eyes registered surprise, as she ran back to the house without slipping on the wet pavement.

"Jack! You've got a letter from England!"

"Oh boy!" her big hulk (handsome scatterbrain that he was) whooped from the kitchen, while looking for the container of fudge she had hidden behind the emergency ham.

"Note to self: Throw it out before it mixes with the ectoplasm samples and comes back to haunt us," she murmured into a small tape recorder.

"The ham's a ghost?" Jack asked, emerging from the kitchen with a bag of root beer flavored jellybeans in his hands.

Maddie sighed. Her husband was an incurable sugarholic. She handed the letter. "This came for you in the mail, dear."

"Thanks, hon," he said, eagerly ripping it open. "Yes!" he shouted, grinning ear to ear.

"Listen to this, hot cakes," he told his wife.

_Dear Cousin Squib:_

_Heard you had a bouncing baby brat, recently. Ole Padfoot has been racing madly around the house like he does, when he's eaten too many Chocolate Frogs. Anyway, little Harry will be born about three months from now. _

_Please be careful, Jack. There are rumors that the Dark Lord has risen. _

_On a lighter note, maybe our boys will fellow Gryffindors, when they're old enough to attend Hogwarts. Unless he turns out to be a squib-like you. Ha Ha! Just kidding!_

_Tell 'lil Jazz that her Uncle Prongs says hi. _

_Oh, and Maddie, I know Jack's reading this to you, but Lily wanted me to thanks for the Spectre's Baby Pacifier. It works like a charm. (It actually works well keeping Auntie Zee, our live-in ghost nanny-she came with the cottage-out of the nursery, while we get it ready for Harry's arrival._

_Best wishes, you lucky devil!_

_James Potter_

Maddie laughed at the letter. "He's never going to change, is he?"

Jack shook his head, his blue eyes twinkling with mischief. "Nope," he answered smugly.

Just then, a baby's wail punctured the peaceful atmosphere of the house. Maddie rose to her feet, to be pushed back on the couch by Jack.

"Let me, Maddie," Jack said, gently. "It's my turn to take care of Danny."

Maddie nodded, her heart in her eyes. She loved this man.


	2. The Broken Valley

Academy of Witches

By: Wilona Riva

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Danny Phantom.

* * *

**The Broken Valley**

* * *

Maddie didn't know what was worse the April monsoon season or the hot-enough-to-fry-an-egg-on-the-sidewalk summers in August. It had been quite an interesting year, with Jack and James sending letters to each other; sometimes by owl, sometimes by regular post. The amused expressions on the postman's face pretty summed up what was in today's collection.

"From England, ma'am," was all he said, when she answered the door, little one-year Danny cooing from the playpen in the background.

"Later, Danny," he said, tipping his hat to the boy, who just made motorcycle noises in response.

Maddie laughed and called out, "Jack, Jazz, another letter is here from Uncle Prongs!"

Footsteps came running from both sets of stairs. Jazz beat Jack by 5 seconds.

"New record!" Maddie said, laughing.

Jack grabbed the letter and tore it open:

_Dear Cousin Squib:_

_Harry just turned one year old at midnight an hour ago. He's already done 'magic'. He'll be going to Hogwarts for sure, I'm certain of it. He 'accidentally' caused the cookie jar to float! Thankfully, Lily was prepared; the jar almost dropped from a height of three feet. What a mess that would have made._

_How is my Jazzypants doing? I hear you know your ABCs in three languages now. Muggle TV must be good for something. Your Aunt Lily says not to watch too much or you'll rot your brains._

_Congrats, little genius. _

_How is Maddie and Danny doing? Anything unusual happen yet around him? Don't worry, it'll probably be a while before he shows any signs._

_Jazz doesn't seem to be showing any signs either, from what you wrote in your last letter. She is quite a prodigy coming from Godric Gryffindor's bloodline. Muggle, she may be, but she is blessed to have wonderful parents like you._

_Maddie, Lily did not take kindly to the ecto-toaster you sent her. So far, we've been inundated with floating pieces of bread that attack us with butter and jam. No more ecto-kitchen appliances, please! (The Ministry of Magic wasn't happy either.)_

_Voldemort's Death Eaters are everywhere, nowadays. We took Dumbledore's advice on using a secret keeper, but we can't tell you who it is. Being both members of the Order, we are scared for Harry's well-being. A prophecy uttered by a seer a few months ago, has now been brought to HIS attention. We are on HIS hit-list._

_Sincerely,_

_James Potter_

"See, Danny," Jazz told her little brother. "Even wizards know we're smart. Uncle Prongs said so in his letter."

Danny just looked up at her with wide blue eyes and then made a grab for her shiny purple bracelet.

"Mom!" Jazz protested, trying to pry her brother's fingers off the trinket.

Maddie laughed. A day in the life of the Fenton family.

A few days later, Jack was called to England by a Dursley family on an urgent family matter.

"Be careful," Maddie cautioned him, as his flight was called.

"I will; Jazzypants, obey your mother. Take of Danny for me," he called back to them.

They just waved back to him.

The plane left at 9 pm on the dot.

A week later, Maddie found a letter from her husband in the mail.

_Maddie, _

_They're gone. Lily and James were killed by Voldemort himself. He perceived their son to be a threat to his power and they died trying to save his life. Albus Dumbledore explained everything to me._

_Sirius is now in Azkaban, the wizard prison, for serial murder and betrayal. Remus Lupin has gone into hiding and Peter Pettigrew was slain by Sirius himself. (How far my cousin's friends have fallen.) _

_I am glad I left the wizarding world behind when I did, or I'd probably be dead too. Not that I ever had magic to begin with._

_Anyhow, the Dursleys are related to the Potters through Lily, James' wife. They were Harry's nearest relatives and they are the most unwholesome people you could meet. Their own son, about our Danny's age, looks like that old ham in the fridge. (You need to throw that out, btw. I think it died last September or so.)_

_I am in negotiations with the Dursleys and the British government to adopt little Harry. The boy is malnourished and pasty looking. He has a scar on his head from the attack by the Dark Lord._

_I am meeting with a Minerva M. tomorrow, who has agreed to arrange the adoption papers. I'll be home by next week at the latest._

_Love, Jack._

"Does Daddy say when he's coming home?" Jazz asked, peering over Maddie's shoulder.

"Next week, honey. He's in a tight spot right now and will be a bit later than he thought," her mother told her.

"Does it have to do with Aunt Lily and Uncle James?" the little girl, inquired.

"Yes, dear. Somebody really bad broke into their home last month and tried to kill their baby. Aunt Lily and Uncle James died trying to save baby Harry. He mysteriously survived and was sent to live with Lily's sister, Petunia, and her family. They don't want him and treated him pretty badly, so your father is working on finalizing the adoption papers," Maddie told her.

Most of the words were a bit too big for the little girl to understand, but she got the gist of what her mother was trying to tell her. "Uncle Prongs and Aunt Lily died, so Daddy's gone to get cousin Harry to come live with us?" she asked her mother.

Maddie nodded as she watched her son try to stand up, using the table for support, then fall over. He began to wail.

She sighed. That was the third time this week.

"Come home, Jack," she said, as she held little Danny close to her heart. Jazz joined her for a three way hug.


	3. Adoption

Academy of Witches

By: Wilona Riva

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Danny Phantom.

* * *

**Adoption**

* * *

Minerva McGonagall adjusted her slim, rectangular glasses on the edge of her nose as she studied the two parties in front of her.

"Professor Dumbledore has asked me to decide this matter myself," she said, in her Scottish brogue. "I must say this is highly unusual."

Jack Fenton glared at the pinch-faced woman across the table, with her tub-a-lard husband with the no-neck. "I may be a ghost hunter, Minerva, but my family will always come first before my obsession. I have a young son, Danny, who is about three months older than Harry. Neither one of my children have shown signs of being 'magical', but that doesn't mean they won't later."

The aged sorceress nodded. "That is true, Mr. Fenton, but to bring young Harry all the way to America?"

"It would get him away from the Dark Lord's followers and he would have a loving family to grow up with," Jack said, quietly, envisioning patterns in the carpeted floor.

"Very well, now for you two," her face showed no expression. "You were trusted with bringing up the most powerful wizard perhaps in the last fifty years, and instead you abused him. What do you have to say for yourselves?"

Petunia elbowed her husband, who had nodded off in the middle of the conversation. "We don't want any of your kind near our Dudley," she said, short and to the point. Her husband nodded sourly.

Minerva rustled some papers and looked at the both of them. "Well, I guess it's settled then. Jack Fenton, please return here at 9 sharp and we'll sign the papers."

The Dursleys rose to their feet and strut from the room, like peacocks with their fantails on fire.

"A most discouraging pair those two," she said, sniffing in disgust.

Jack Fenton grabbed his jacket. "When Harry's letter comes, he'll know more about ghosts than any other wizard alive."

Hogwarts' Transfiguration professor had to laugh at the thought. "Just don't over do it, Mr. Fenton."

Jack had to laugh and bidding the professor good-bye, he left as well, only to poke his head in the doorway again. "Hey, Professor McGonagall, anyone tell you that you look just like Dame Maggie Smith?"

"Away with you, you incorrigible whippersnapper, Jack Fenton!" she yelled, in mock anger.

Jack Fenton laughed all the way to his hotel.

* * *

Minerva picked up a quill. "What ever will I tell Albus?" she asked. She swiftly wrote this following letter to the Hogwarts' Headmaster:

_Professor Dumbledore:_

_After meeting with Mr. Fenton and the Dursleys, I've decided in the favor of Mr. Fenton._

_He has promised to raise Harry as his own son (and teach him all about being a ghost hunter-heaven forbid, what that man will actually teach the poor child) and will see that the boy receives a proper education until the time as he receives his acceptance letter._

_The Dursleys must be Obliviated. I do not trust them to keep their mouths shut, especially Lily Potter's sister. A most disagreeable woman, that one. Her airs, especially._

_Sincerely,_

_Professor Minerva McGonagall_


	4. The Third Rainbow

Academy of Witches

By: Wilona Riva

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Danny Phantom.

* * *

**The Third Rainbow**

* * *

Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, Order of Merlin, First Class, yada, yada, yada, stared quietly down at the letter from Minerva McGonagall, his Transfigurations teacher. Much as he trusted her judgment, he couldn't help but worry over this one. The Boy-Who-Lived was even now on a Muggle airship bound for the New World with a cousin of James Potter, a squib named Jack Fenton.

He smiled lightly. "At least the boy will have knowledge of the Wizarding World. Jack Fenton is a lovable oaf, though a bit obsessed with ghosts, I do declare," he said, mocking Scarlet O'Hara's southern accent from _Gone with the Wind._ Alright, so on occasion, he went to a Muggle movie theater for a good classic movie. A bit longwinded, but a lot of good acting.

He walked over to the bookshelf and pulled out one particular red-bound volume and opening it up, placed it carefully on the flat table. A magical quill floated up from his desk and inking itself, entered the names of _Harry Potter, Daniel Fenton, and Daniel Phantom _upon the wrinkled parchment.

Dumbledore stared. Surely there was some mistake. Daniel Fenton was not a wizard. Harry Potter, yes, that he could understand. Fenton, a bit of an odd circumstance, but who was this Daniel Phantom?

* * *

Maddie hugged her daughter and swung her around, her eyes dancing with delight. "Jazzy, Daddy just called and said that's he's on his way to the airport right now, coming home with a surprise for us."

Jasmine Fenton clapped her hand in surprise. "Is it my new brother, Mommy?" she asked.

"How'd you guess?" her mother asked, eyes widening in mock-innocence.

"Just lucky," Jazz said, a superior tone in her voice. "I am three years old, Mommy, and smart for my age, ya know."

"I know," her mother replied, ruffling her daughter's orangish-red hair playfully. "How about you helping me cook supper. I think we can have fried pickles and hamburgers tonight."

The little girl jumped up and down excitedly. "I love fried pickles!" she yelled. "Let me get my apron, Mommy."

Maddie laughed as her daughter ran off to the kitchen pantry to retrieve her very own apron, a gift from her mother on her last birthday. She reached over the top of the playpen and gently retucked the blanket around her son, who had somehow kicked it off in his sleep.

_You'll have a new brother, soon, my son!_

* * *

Jack Fenton stared down at the sleeping child next to him. Same unruly hair as his own son, Danny. Pulling out a weather-beaten old journal and a blue ergonomically designed ink pen he had picked up in a shop that sold items made especially for southpaws, he began to write:

_Dear Journal,_

_Now I have two sons to blather on about ghosts to. I will make sure to teach young Harry Potter everything I know about ghosts and what I can remember about the wizarding world (which isn't very much). He'll have a normal upbringing and will make an excellent ghost-hunter someday._

_Although, Maddie might not like that idea very much, but I'm going to teach him also how to make world-famous Fenton Fudge, like Grandma used to make._

_These boys are going to drive Jazzypants to distraction; I just know it. I just hope this child knows how special he is and how loved by his family. _

_Those Dursleys don't know how much joy being a parent can be. Gifted with magic or not, this child IS a Fenton, and will be given the greatest gift of all: a warm and loving family._

_I wonder how spooky those Hogwarts ghosts are rumored to be? Maybe Harry will tell me when he comes home on holidays-will Danny or Jazz show signs of magic too? They haven't as far as I'm aware of it. Maybe Maddie will know; I'll ask her when I get home._

_Yours Truly,_

_Jack Fenton, greatest ghost hunter in the world and lousiest shot with the Fenton Bazooka on the Fenton team_

He had to laugh at his own wit. Sneaky a glance at the sleeping baby next to him, he carefully tucked the blanket more securely around the boy. "We'll be home soon, son," he whispered.

The baby slept on through the long trip home.


	5. Petals in the Dreams

Academy of Witches

By: Wilona Riva

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Danny Phantom.

* * *

**Petals in the Dreams**

* * *

Author's Notes:

**(1) **It's a possibility I will use some elements from Phantom Planet, but not until much later in the series.

**(2) **Harry's childhood is an integral part of his development. Only 4 years have passed since the last chapter. He and Danny will be 5 and starting kindergarten. Jazz is 7 and in second grade.

**(3) **According to the Harry Potter Lexicon, a squib is a "non-magic person born of wizarding parents." The Lexicon doesn't say if the parentage is pure or half blood, but in this case, let's just say that Jack Fenton's parents were pure-blood.

**(4)** I will be pulling story elements from actual crazy events I went through during these years.

* * *

"This, boys, is the Fenton Anti-Creep Stick," Jack Fenton said, brandishing his latest invention.

"Looks like a regular baseball bat to me," Harry whispered to his brother. Well, actually, his second cousin, but who cares.

Danny twinned his brother's dubious expression. "I agree, but don't tell _him_ that," he whispered back in reply, jerking his head in his father's direction.

"So, what is it for?" both boys asked in unison.

Their father beamed at them in reply. "Why, when the ghosts come through the FentoncGhost Portal, you bash them in the head with it, of course. One swing and BLAM! Right in the kisser and down for the count," he said.

"Still looks like a baseball bat to me," Harry Potter-Fenton muttered.

"A portal where we can see ghosts? Sweet!" Danny said, his eyes wide with excitement. "So when are you going to build it, Dad?"

His father blinked, looking more clueless than before. "We haven't built it yet? Maddie!"

Danny groaned. "This is going to take all day. Let's go play with that Cold Wheels set Jazz bought you last Christmas."

The other boy shrugged. "So long as it keeps us from hearing Dad blather on about ghosts. I'd rather learn more about magic."

"I think ghosts are cool," Danny said, before following him up the stairs, brushing past the woman with the red googles and blue hazmat suit.

"Danny, remember your manners," she gently chided him.

"Yes, ma'am," he said.

Maddie Fenton was proud of both of her sons. Already five, they would be starting kindergarden in a few months. _Kids sure grow up fast these days._

Jasmine Fenton could hear the herd of elephants charging up the stairs. She blinked. "Those two had better not bother me, today," she mutterd.

"Hey, Jazz, wanna play cars with us?" Danny asked, sticking his head in the door. "Argh! I've been blinded-attack of the pink cooties," he yelled, crossing his fingers as if to ward her off.

"Idiot," she said, throwing a pillow at him. "Not right now, Danny. I'm reading a really good book," she said.

"What's it called?" Harry asked, walking into the room. "Danny's right, you really should have chosen a better color for this room. A light robin's egg blue would have suited you more, or maybe lavender."

Jazz crossed her eyes. "I am going to count to ten, and if you are not gone, I'm going to call Dad."

Both boys made like bananas and split.

Jazz laughed. _Gets them every time!_

She went back to reading _Colors After the Storm _by _Rain Bow._


	6. Voyagers in the Nothing

Academy of Witches

By: Wilona Riva

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Danny Phantom.

* * *

Author's Note: Jazz's outfit is what my mother made me wear for my first day of kindergarden; yes, surprisingly enough, I still remember that detail. Youngblood will be around a lot more often. The parrot will show up later on.

* * *

**Voyagers in the Nothing**

* * *

"Mom, do I have to wear this? It's too girly!" a girl's voice whined from the top of the stairs. The outfit in question was a sea green cloth coveralls with ruffly lace sleeves and a white button down blouse with a Peter Pan collar.

"Dear, it looks cute on you," her mother said, turning her around. "The pigtails give it the right touch. Quit fidgeting, Jazz. I need to tighten your braids."

"Yeah, like carrot sticks!" Harry said, bounding down the stairs, followed by Danny. Both boys wore khaki pants, button down collared shirts, and brown dress shoes. Harry's was green-and-white horizontal striped, while Danny's was solid red.

"Boys, no sugary cereals!" Maddie called down after them. "You don't need to be more hyper than you already are."

"Whatever, Mom!" Danny hollered back. He much preferred Jack toast and Fenton grape jelly to cereal and milk any day of the week. Later in life, he would wonder why he hated toast.

"Mom, I think the potatoes rolled into the green gooey stuff in the fridge again," Jazz complained, when she came downstairs. She was stuck having to go to school with hair in pigtails and the cutesy outfit Maddie had picked out. She was going to be the laughing stock of the second grade. Dead of mortification on the first day of school!

"Why so they are," her father said, staring down at the hash browns, which were staring back at him. "Experiment time!"

"Yipe!" the hash browns yelled, jumping off the plate and running out the kitchen door, Jack in hot pursuit with a knife and fork, napkin tucked into his hazmat suit.

Harry raised his eyebrows and looked at Danny, who just shook his head. "Remember the turkey last Thanksgiving?" he asked.

"No comment," his brother replied, shoveling another spoonful of granola in his mouth. _I hate this stuff. Why does Mom even buy this junk, anyway?_

"Pencils?"

"Check."

"Notebook?"

"Check."

"Bearbert Einstein?"

"NO! Give him back, you twerp!" Jazz yelled, as Danny grabbed her show-and-tell item from her backpack. "Mom!"

Maddie looked up from her children's checklist. "Give it back, Danny. Harry, no fudge. It's too early in the morning for sweets."

"Rats!" Harry muttered, putting the fudge back on the counter. _Dad has all the fun!_

She bundled everyone into the Fenton Family Ghost Assault Vehicle and turned the key into the ignition. "Everyone buckled in? Harry, Danny, did you boys even comb your hair this morning? It looks like a rat's nest."

"Yes, ma'am," they chorused.

"They need a haircut, Mom," Jazz said.

Maddie glanced at the boys through the rear-view mirror. "Hmm, your right, sweetie. It's to the barber shop after school for you two. It's been at least two months since your last trim."

Harry's eyes got real wide. "Please, Mom, not the same one as last time. He's scary looking."

Danny disagreed. "I thought the nose ring and tattoos were really cool. He even dyed his hair green himself."

Maddie looked really worried then. "Alright, then. Someone new this time. Jazz, don't give me that look. You're overdue yourself."

Jazz looked mortified at her mother, while her brothers laughed.

Only Danny saw the ghost pirate kid winking at him from the car window.

The first day of kindergarden at Shadow Elementary had commenced.

* * *

Jack pulled out his journal and wrote this following entry:

_Ghosts are afoot! Today, my hash browns talked! I've heard of breakfast cereal going 'Snap. Crackle. Pop.', but this is utter nonsense. Spuds are supposed to have eyes, but not a mouth that says 'Yipe!' I cornered it in the lab, where it's currently safe in a test tube. Liquefied, thankfully. I really need to cut down on the amount of food I eat. (Not fudge though. Got to have my daily helping of fudge.)_

_Today, starts a whole new chapter in the Fenton household. Our boys are starting kindergarden! Jazz looks so cute in her new outfit. I don't know why she was making those funny faces._

_Now, I've got to get up in the attic and find our old notes on that proto-portal me, Vladdie and my darling wife made in ghost research class. Hope Maddie left me a diet cola in the fridge._

_Something odd happened this morning. I hid the fudge, last night, in under a covered cloth in a stoneware jar in the basement. This morning, I found it on the counter in the kitchen. I remember hearing Maddie yelling at Harry for trying to eat fudge for breakfast, when I came up from the lab. More magic seeping between the fabric of the gene pool. I am going to have to have "the talk" with him soon, I suppose._

_Now to play with my food, uh, pull the ghost out of the hash browns, if you're reading this, Maddie. Man, you're hot!_

* * *

Youngblood held on for dear life, as Maddie drove through the streets of Amity Park. _Who taught this crazy woman how to drive!_


	7. The River's Bridges

Academy of Witches

By: Wilona Riva

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Danny Phantom.

* * *

Author's Note: Harry will not become a halfa, as for the parselmouth-it gives me an idea for a Youngblood prank-once the parrot shows up. And he's going to be OOC in this story. Next chapter jumps to second grade so Sam will be making her debut.

* * *

**The River's Bridges**

* * *

The teacher had skin the color of hot chocolate, the best kind with rich dark Giardeli chocolate syrup, and eyes the color of coffee milk. Her hair was piled up on top of her head. She wore a brown sweater, black skirt, and brown penny loafers.

"Welcome," she said, greeting Harry and Danny at the door. "Come on in, the bell is just about to ring."

_RING!_

"Right on time," she commented dryly, ushering the boys in the classroom.

Danny and Harry had never seen so many kids in their lives. Youngblood was also impressed. A lot of opportunity for pranks here.

While the teacher made some notes at her desk, Danny wandered over to a boy and a girl playing blocks on the play mat. "Hi, I'm Danny Fenton," he said, introducing himself. "Can I play blocks with you?" he asked.

"Sure," the girl said, in a funny voice. Danny was too young to know what an accent was. "My name is Paulina and I'm the queen of this class." She was beautiful; she had dark skin the color of his mother's bath towels and eyes the blue of the sky.

The dark-skinned boy snorted in disgust. "That's Paulina for you, always thinking of herself. My name is Tucker Foley," he said. "And yeah, we were building Paulina her dream house. Could use your help." His green eyes rolled heavenward. Danny had to stifle his laughter.

The three played in silence, with Paulina directing where each block was to go. Her house, her rules.

* * *

Youngblood was grossed out. He delivered a swift kick to the stack, demolishing it utterly. He didn't notice Danny staring at him with his mouth open. No one could see him anyway. There were only three ways that a normal person could see ghosts-you have the Sight, you were soon to become a ghost yourself, or the ghost chose to manifest itself.

* * *

Paulina was freaked out. One minute the house of her dreams was almost complete, then next minute something flattened it. "Tucker, I thought you said this house was completely sound," she shrieked, rounding on the other boy.

"It should have been, provided that blocks weren't piled to high. Maybe it was a freak gust of wind from the outside door," he suggested.

Paulina wasn't convinced. "Whatever, loser. I'm going to my table." She sauntered over to the tables where most of the class was beginning to drift towards.

Danny stared at the girl's retreating form and then back at Tucker. "She's just going to leave us to clean up the blocks."

"Yep, she was like this in day care too," Tucker said, picking up the blocks and depositing them in a blue plastic tub. "I can't figure out how those blocks tumbled over like that," he said, shaking his head.

Danny didn't say anything. He had seen a green hazy figure kick the blocks. The figure had clearly radiated contempt for Paulina's "dream house". He knew he shouldn't be seeing things, but he wondered if it couldn't be the same blurry figure he had seen earlier.

While Danny was helping Tucker pick up the blocks, Harry was looking at the picture books. Like Jazz, Harry was an incurable bookworm. Suddenly, he was smashed face down into the reading rug. "What gives?" Harry yelled, coming up for air.

"Sorry, didn't see you," a blond haired boy with blue eyes said, a sneer on his lips. His sidekick, a small asian boy snickered. "Good one, Dash."

"Mr. Fenton, Mr. Baxter, and Mr. Li, kindly take your seats. I called for attention 2 minutes ago," the teacher called.

* * *

Youngblood's blood boiled. _How dare he take advantage of that poor kid. Two can play that game!_

* * *

Dash never noticed the ghost tied his shoelaces together with Kwan's before they both tripped and fell, when the rug was mysteriously whisked out from under them.

* * *

Youngblood threw his head back and howled with laughter, until he felt a stitch in his side. _These kids are too dumb to know ghosts when they see one._

* * *

Harry, however, was put in time-out for pulling such a mean-spirited prank on the class bullies.

"But I didn't do it," he muttered to himself. Five minutes later he was allowed to rejoin the class.

"Welcome to a new school year," the teacher said, smiling at the group. "My name is Mrs. Brown and I'll be your teacher this year."

* * *

Youngblood snorted. "No duh, lady. They can see with the eyes in their heads."

* * *

Danny's mouth twitched. He had heard a kid's voice, though no one was talking. _Whoever said that is going to get in a lot of trouble. I wonder how come she didn't notice the speaker?_

The answer to that was simple, really. Mrs. Brown, like most people, couldn't see ghosts. The second factor that was against her was that she was an adult. Only a child, or someone really immature, could see a prankster sprite like Youngblood.

The day progressed normally. The students were given safety scissors and told to cut up pieces of colored construction paper, then they were to glue the pieces to an outline of an eggplant. The teacher wasn't amused to see that eggplants came in every shade of the rainbow. Danny's was green, because that was the color he associated with the hazy image that kept floating around the room, annoying the kids with various pranks.

Harry was enjoying himself. He loved to learn about any and all subjects. There was only one problem. The students had to write their names on top of the pages once they were dry. He had no choice but to raise his hand.

Mrs. Brown knelt down to his eye level. "What can I help you with, Mr. Fenton?" she asked kindly.

Harry fidgeted nervously. "I don't know how to write my name," he whispered. _Now she's gonna be mad at me even more._

Mrs. Brown understood his predicament. "It's alright, Harry. Most children don't know how to spell their names when they start school. Here, I'll show you how." Taking a yellow-orange crayon, she proceeded to do just that. Her student's eyes danced with joy.

"Thank you, Mrs. Brown," Harry said, jumping up and hugging her. She laughed and hugged him back.

"Gag me with a spoon," Youngblood muttered, miming the act.

"Will you be quiet, before we both get in trouble," Danny hissed at the hazy image, which froze just then.

"You can see me?" the ghost kid asked him, completely astonished.

"Yeah, although you're kinda hazy. A bit green around the edges," Danny murmured, watching for signs of Mrs. Brown. She was the kind of teacher who didn't like loose lips in class. Although what that had to do with pirates sinking ships, he couldn't figure out.

"Then maybe this will help," the boy told him. Suddenly he became crystal clear like the cartoons on the tv when Dad hit it with Mom's coffee mug.

Danny couldn't believe his eyes. The boy was floating at least several inches off the floor. He had green hair and green eyes. He was dressed in jeans, sneakers, and a brown t-shirt. His skin even had a slight greenish cast to it.

He was about ten years old, Danny guessed.

"What are you?" he whispered hoarsely.

Before Youngblood could even reply, Mrs. Brown stood over Danny and folded her arm. "Mr. Fenton, it seems to be a day of rule-breaking for both you and your brother. In the time out corner, please. I will be speaking to your parents this afternoon."

* * *

Youngblood hated adults. Here was a child who could see him, and she had to go and spoil everything. All because the boy had asked a legit question.

* * *

Kindergarten was a blissful year for the Fenton family. Harry and Danny gained a reputation for being troublemakers. The Fentons were beside themselves with what do about them.

Danny wanted to tell his parents about the ghost kid, but Youngblood cautioned him. The teacher could never figure out where the chalk, the flash cards, and other items kept disappearing. It was as if a ghost had invaded the classroom. Mrs. Brown was gratefully relieved that the school year was over on the first of June.

* * *

Professor Dumbledore untied the bedraggled bundle from the vulture's leg. "Ow, watch my tail feathers," the ghost complained. "I'm over 2,000 years, ya know, and not getting any younger! I can't believe that ghost hunter caught me like that. Forced to deliver a bloody message halfway round the world to a man still wearing his bathrobe in the middle of the day."

"I expected no less from Jack Fenton," Dumbledore said, ignoring the vulture's complaints. "Thank you for delivering the package. If you head down to the kitchen, the house elves may have something to warm you after your long journey."

"Blimey!" the ghost vulture said. "Thank you," he said, before phasing through the windows.

"I will never understand ghosts," Dumbledore muttered, before opening the package from Harry's adopted father. Fawkes gave the phoenix version of a chuckle. That's why he loved the headmaster.

_Dear Headmaster:_

_Thought I'd be polite for once and use your title. Thank you again for everything._

_The boys attended their kindergarten year at one of the local public schools. Both have developed peculiar traits as of this writing._

_Harry has managed to regrow a horrendous haircut the barber gave him; it's still messy as ever. My candy stash has been materializing all over the house. The ice cream canister (and two spoons) floated up the stairs one day. He enjoys learning and learns to adapt quickly. At school, he has caused no end of trouble. I've tried talking to him about the magic, but it seems like he doesn't even want to believe in it._

_Our son, Danny, is even worse. He seems to have invented an invisible friend, he calls Youngblood. I think a ghost has targeted our son for some strange reason. Common, ordinary household items have disappeared and reappeared in unexpected places. Maddie and I have often found our ghost weaponry stuffed with garden-variety vegetables every time we turn around. My hazmat suits more often than not, sport various scissors marks, involving large patches of cloth missing. Today for instance, I found Danny and Harry playing pirates with Youngblood and what do my poor eyes behold-the pirate flag made from the backside of my hazmat._

_Jazz is behaving more and more adultlike every day. Both boys have a healthy relationship with her (cough) torment her (cough). She still shows no signs of witchcraft. Neither does Danny. _

_I am puzzled how he could be down for going to Hogwarts in just a few short years. The only thing that boy manages to do is attract ghosts. We got a blue man trying to pelt him with boxes and bubble wrap this morning. Sucking him into the thermos wasn't easy._

_To answer your inquiry, I still have no answer for you. I do not know who this Danny Phantom is._

_I am proud of the children. They are growing up so fast. A new member of their group now includes a neighborhood boy named Tucker Foley. Definitely have to keep him out of the lab; especially after he activated the...Never mind, you don't want to know._

_Enclosed is several of Harry's school projects from this year. The picture of his deepest fear should interest you. _

_Another thing you should know about Harry is that he came home crying today. Apparently, the class bullies have discovered his scar and have begun calling him "Scar-face". I think he should be told._

_Sincerely, _

_Jack Fenton_

Dumbledore flipped through various papers, drawings, and meaningless scrawls, until he found the 'picture' that the ghost hunter had mentioned. He shook with fear as he saw what looked to be a big metal machine and a boy with a pale face, eyes closed in death. Half of his hair was black and half of it was white. He knew it had to mean something and that it had do something with Jack and Maddie Fenton's son.

It was a foreshadowing. For hovering in the background over the boy was the Mark of the Dark Lord.

This was not good.


	8. The First Flower

Academy of Witches

By: Wilona Riva

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Harry Potter.

* * *

Author's Note: Enter Sam. On a futher note, enter the parrot. And yeah, someone in my second grade class really did steal a chicken bone from the cafeteria. And I know I'm stretching the "mystery meat" in the cafeteria a bit too far.

* * *

**The First Flower**

* * *

The macaw's eyes widened with fear. He squawked in fury as a large meaty hand grabbed him by the neck. He bit hard enough to draw blood, but to no avail. He was dragged forth and...

The Lunch Lady hummed to herself as she plucked the bird's feathers. It was Mystery Meat Thursday and this should be an interesting surprise for one of the students. Exotic flesh always tasted just like chicken.

* * *

Mrs. Navarre scanned her classroom and sighed as one particular table was still far behind in their leaf classification. One dark haired girl in particular. And the Fenton boys as usual. She _had_ to inherit them.

Table 5 consisted of Sam Manson, Daniel and Harry Fenton, Nicole Hulin, Nicole Hargroder, Tucker Foley, and Danielle Morgan. They were having an argument as to how the leaves should be placed and whether it would be safer to use glue or tape to construct their leaf classification project.

"I'm saying you should use tape," Sam said, her amethyst eyes flashing fire. "The toxic fumes from the glue would fry our brains in no time."

"It's regular school glue," the boy on the opposite side of the table said in a bored tone.

"To you, maybe," Sam said, her voice rising an octave. "What about those poor defenseless animals that were used to make the glue?"

"So gross," Nicole muttered, shuddering at the thought. She had shoulder-length straight blonde hair and hazel eyes. She loved animals a lot.

"You don't know that for certain!" the boy fired back. His green eyes flashed in anger.

Youngblood chortled in laughter at this group. "You tell 'em, sis."

"Shut up!" Danny said, looking at the ghost child. Ever since he had figured out what Youngblood was, he couldn't seem to shake an odd feeling that something was going to happen to him soon.

"Uh, hello?" Youngblood said, waving a hand in front of Danny's face. "They can't see me, remember?"

Danny grabbed Youngblood's wrist and tossed it back to him. "I know that, thank you," he replied sarcastically.

The table stared in silence at him It was not unusual for Danny to be found talking to himself. Today, especially, Sam was kind of worried. Nicole, Nicole and Danielle were used to it by this time into the school year.

Harry was grateful that Paulina, Dash, and Kwan were in another class this year. He still couldn't believe the incredible story his father had told him a few nights ago. He was in fact a wizard. And that he was slated in his eleventh year to go to Hogwarts, a magical school in England. Maybe Jack could help him write a letter, asking a few questions about the odd things that happened around him. The snake thing Danny's invisible friend, Youngblood, had unleashed in the classroom the year before was prime example.

_(flashback)_

_"Ghost!" screamed several of the girls. Abra Malloy, Asia Rice, and DeeDee Dugas, to name a few. They fled as far as they could get from the ghost snake._

_"I just wanted to listen to the music player," it insisted. "The sounds are soothing to my scales when I sleep."_

_Harry cocked an eyebrow at that. No one else seemed to hear the serpent talking. Not even Danny, who was yelling at the chalkboard in the corner. "Youngblood," Harry muttered in disgust._

_Mrs. Firmin ushered the class out the second door, grabbing Danny in the process. She marched them off to the principal's office, as swiftly as she could. A call was placed to the Fentons, who promised to be there as soon as possible, which would be five minutes flat by the way Jack drove._

_Danny Fenton was crying by this time. When the teacher bent down to comfort him, he withdrew from her touch. "H-h-harry's still in t-t-there!" stammered the confused child._

_Mrs. Firmin went cold as ice. Performing a quick head-count on the class, she realized that one student was missing. Paling worse than death, she wondered how she was going to explain the death of a student to his parents._

_Twenty minutes later, the Fentons were ushered into the classroom after a lengthy apology from the teacher, a rundown by the principal on not damaging school property, and a lot of hugging from Danny, with Maddie comforting him in her arms._

_The sight that met their eyes was undeniable. The snake ghost had Harry in its clutches, but both were deep conversation. _

_Maddie couldn't understand the strange sillibant noises the boy was uttering. This wasn't normal, even for wizards. "Jack, was is going on?" she whispered._

_Jack stared at the scene and then at his wife. "I don't know. There's seems to be more to our son than we know. Who knows what other gifts he may possess?"_

_The snake ghost was adopted as a pet by the Fentons for Harry, since Danny seemed to have aquired an invisible friend that no one else could see. The snake ghost was beloved by everyone, except Jazz. She didn't believe in ghosts._

_The snake ghost was wary of Danny for some reason. "He is two-yet-one," was all that it told Harry on that subject._

_Youngblood had not been happy to share the boys' room with another ghost. The other ghost could care less. He slept coiled gently around Harry's bed-frame most of the time._

(end flashback)

"Use the tape," Mrs. Navarre said, ending the potential explosion that threatened the serenity of her classroom. "You have five minutes until lunch time to finish up today's segment."

The group shut their traps, the argument forgotten, and worked like devils-in-a-fury to get their day's work done. Each student was required to bring leaves found in their front yard and to identify it's characteristics and what tree or plant it came from. The most common leaf among the group was the oak leaf.

A knock on the door brought the class to the end of the science lesson. Danielle Morgan opened the door and was told by Nathan Lester, a slightly overweight boy with curly hair and glasses that it was time for lunch. She thanked him and relayed the message to the teacher.

Mrs. Navarre nodded her head. She was a bit portly, with greying black hair and dark eyes, and olive-overtones to her skin. She was stern, but a bit weird. The kids loved her. "Okay, line up Table 3." And so on it went. Usually the quietest table went first. Table Five was last. Thanks in large part to Danny yelling at Youngblood to quit mimicking Mrs. Navarre's speech.

"Has your parents thought about seeking psychiatric help for him?" Sam asked, staring at the subdued sullen expression on the boy's face as the teacher lectured him on "using the indoor voice".

"What's that?" Harry asked, not understanding the question.

"It's a doctor that listens to you rant and rave and then gives you some pills to calm you down," Sam said bitterly. "Mom is always going to see one. Usually because of me or Dad being away all the time."

"Oh," was all that the boy said. He walked forward as the class left the room and turned out the light as he was the last one to leave the room.

Danny, meanwhile, mulled the girl over in his mind. Samantha "Sam" Manson like to wear dark colors, preferably black or purple. Her eyes sparkled when she got mad or excited about something, which is why he like to provoke her at times. She was always reading a book like his brother and was the top speller in the class. Though she refused to do the cheerleader routine that often accompanied the spelling lesson-she hated pompoms.

Youngblood floated about the cafeteria. He was thoroughly grossed out by the lunch menu again today. "Mystery Meat and chopped spinach again? Can't they come up with something original anymore?"

"At least you didn't end up on the menu," the ghost child heard someone groan. He turned around to find a glowing skeleton bird perched on the glass counter of the serving area. He had to laugh at that.

"Crispy fried parakeet? Now that's something I would never have thought of," he said, holding his side, his green hair falling in his face.

The bird just glared at him from his empty sockets. "It wasn't my idea either," he sardonically replied.

"You want to come home with me?" Youngblood asked him. "I live with two young boys with strange auras. They are the sons of ghost hunters, but we're safe with them. There's also a snake that sleeps all the time. We can pretend to be pirates and collect lots of...Darn can't remember the word!" he exclaimed in frustration.

"Booty?" the parrot suggested dryly.

"You said, 'booty'," the boy crowed.

The parrot rolled his eyes. "See as I've got nothing else to do at the moment, alright." The Fenton household had grown by one.

_Let's just hope Danny doesn't get mad at me. Ghost Hunters normally don't let their kids have ghosts for pets/friends, _Youngblood rationalized.

Later in the day, Danny was busted by the principal for stealing a "chicken" bone from the cafeteria. His parents were not surprised. Danny had been more and more interested in how things worked; they would begin to get worried when he started becoming interesting in ghost hunting. For now, he had two dreams: to be a doctor and to be an astronaut. Maybe he'd be the first astronaut to perform surgery in space!

Jack tied the letter Harry had painstakingly written to the letter of the ghost owl. "Be careful not to be seen," he instructed the bird. The spectral avian hooted in response and took off. For a ghost, it would be a short flight across the ocean.

* * *

Professor Severus Snape sneered. Potential students never wrote to the schools they would in the future be attending. He "paid" the spectral creature and glanced at the sender's name. Immediately a cold feeling shot through him. A letter from Harry Potter? Curiouser and curiouser.

"Bertie Bott's Every Flavored Bean," he said, imperiously to the gargoyle blocking the entrance way to Dumbledore's tower.

"No need to be snippy this early in the morning," the gargoyle muttered, jumping to the side.

The Potions instructor said nothing and ascended the stairs. He wordlessly handed Professor Dumbledore the letter and left.

"Ya might want to lay off the french fries!" the gargoyle hollered after his retreating form when he came down. "Your skin's asborbing the grease. Oh wait, sallow is your normal skin tone!"

Snape winced at the gargoyle's double insult.

Professor Dumbledore turned the letter over in his hand. The sender was not Jack Fenton, as he expected, but Harry Potter himself. So the boy knew that much of his legacy at least.

Taking the silver letter opener in hand, he sliced carefully through the envelope. The letter was written on ordinary Muggle notebook paper.

_Hi. _

_My name is Harry Fenton. Dad told me that he adopted me as a tiny baby and that my real father was his cousin. Weird things have been happening to me lately._

_Last year, my brother's ghost friend, Youngblood, unleashed a whopping 25 foot long ghost python into our classroom. It didn't hurt us; it just wanted to listen to the record player. It likes classical music. I was scared enough to wet my pants, but don't worry, I didn't. _

_I found out that day that I could talk to snakes. Dad explained to me that night that it had to do with my mom and dad being magical. So I guess that makes me a magician or wizard or something._

_The snake said something about my brother being "two yet one". I don't know what that means, but could you tell me more about my mom and dad? Dad doesn't remember very much. All I remember was being scared, my dad screaming, my mom crying and red eyes followed by a flash of green light._

_Sincerely,_

_Harry Fenton_

Dumbledore crumbled the letter in his hands and flung it into the fireplace. _Time to pay a visit to the Ministry of Magic for answers._

* * *

Meanwhile the blueprints for the Fenton Ghost Portal were finalized. Maddie would order the parts tomorrow. It would take three years to build.


	9. The Darkest Man

Academy of Witches

By: Wilona Riva

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Danny Phantom.

* * *

**The Darkest Man**

* * *

**Author's Note: **The OC kids in these chapters were the actual names of real kids from when I was in elementary school. As for the teachers' names-you guessed it-my teachers too...Ok, a bit Mary Sueish, but it is an AU. I'm drawing on my personal experiences.

* * *

Harry winced as he dreamed. Featherhead, the ghost python, lifted his head and looked down at his young master. "The dream again," he explained to the parrot before settling down to watch over him.

_He was walking downstairs to his parents' lab following a dark shadow. It radiated pure hellish fury because of the invention not yet activated. Sam looked up as Danny was putting on a black and white hazmat suit._

_"Wait a sec," she said, peeling the Jack Fenton sticker off hisx chest. "No need to scare the ghosts to death," she joked._

_"You have a morbid sense of humor," Tucker said, a worried expression on his face._

_"Danny!" Harry cried, running into the room. "Don't you feel the dark aura from the portal? Mom and Dad will be furious that you disobeyed them."_

_"Look," his older brother told him, "what they don't know won't hurt them. Relax."_

_From there, the dream played itself out as Danny walked inside the portal and there was screaming and a lot of green light. The dark man laughed evilly as the older Fenton boy was electrocuted. Harry could feel the sadistic pleasure he got from watching the boy die._

_"Danny!" all three of them cried out, as a hand flopped out of the portal once the energy surge passed. _

_Seconds passed, but the hand did not move._

_"Danny!" Harry screamed, the scar on his forehead radiating horrible sensations of pain as the dark man laughed evilly in the background._

"Harry, wake up!" his brother said, tossing him out of the bed, blankets and all. "You're having the dream again. That's the second time tonight Youngblood has had to kick me in my side to get me to wake you up."

Harry rubbed his aching head. His scar was shooting out throbbing flashes of pain. "Sorry, Danny," he said, just as their parents ran into the room, in full ghost-hunting gear. The serpent, Youngblood and the parrot yelped in fright and phased out of the room.

Jazz came running down the hall, screaming that there was a ghost parrot in her room.

"Another of Youngblood's pranks," Danny said in disgust to his parents.

"Sweetie, is it the dream again?" Maddie asked, helping Harry back to his feet.

"Yeah, but please don't dismantle the portal," he said. "I think being able to see into the world of ghosts would be so awesome."

"Might be able to get rid of Youngblood then," Danny said, half-joking.

Jazz sniffed and went back to bed. "Ghosts don't exist," she said, in a "miss priss" voice, as she slammed her bedroom door shut.

"That's not what you said a moment ago," Youngblood's voice echoed in the dark chamber.

Jazz's screams echoed off the walls.

Jack pulled out his special blue pen and a sheet of parchment. After thinking a bit, he penned this note to Dumbledore:

_Sir,_

_Harry is having nightmares about our son dying in the Fenton Ghost Portal when it's activated. I don't know if this has to do with the Daniel Phantom you are looking for, but I have a strange hunch it does. _

_Maddie is comforting the boys right now, but Jazz is in hysterics. Might be that ghost child again. Caught a glimpse of something small and green when I was looking for the midnight fudge in the kitchen an hour ago. _

_The portal is coming along great. Maddie and I laid the skeleton framework down today._

_Yours truly,_

_Jack Fenton_


	10. Weeping in the Night

Academy of Witches

By: Wilona Riva

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Harry Potter.

* * *

**Weeping in the Night**

* * *

**Author's Note: **Only Danny can see Youngblood. Any ghost can choose to manifest itself at will. The parrot's appearance to Jazz was on accident.

* * *

"What's wrong with Harry? He didn't come to school today," Sam asked the next day as they met at recess.

"He spent all night crying in Mom's arms," Danny answered, as he pushed Sam on the swing.

"The dream again?" she asked, when she came back down to earth.

"Yeah," was all he said.

They took turns pushing each other on the swings for the rest of ten minutes they were alotted for recess.

* * *

The white owl tapped at the window of the op-center where Jack and Maddie were going over the plans again for the Ghost Portal.

"Jack, do you really think we should go ahead and continue this project? I mean Harry's dream seems too real," Maddie said, using a T-square to measure off a section of a grid.

"Aw, Mads, don't worry. I sent a reply off to Dumbledore this morning," he said. "The ghost parrot that spooked Jazz last night begged not to be vaporized. For a new ghost, it really needs to work on its invisibility skills," he said, brandishing the screwdriver he was holding like a sword.

"Jack, be careful with that," his wife cautioned.

Then they heard the bird tapping at the window. It bit Jack on the hand for being late, and dropped the letter it was carrying.

Maddie picked it up, while Jack hunted for the first aid kit. "It's from that wizard you are always writing to, honey," she said.

"Read it," he said, over the roar of the water faucet.

_Dear Mr. Fenton:_

_Harry seems to have extra-sensory powers. His dreams may or may not reveal something about your son's future. Proceed with caution as you build this latest invention over the course of the next few years. We will make sure young Harry is sufficiently trained in the art of Occlumency when he arrives at Hogwarts._

_The Ministry of Magic cannot trace the whereabouts of young Daniel Phantom. We can only hope that the quill wrote his name down by mistake. Yes, Harry and Daniel may bring the ghosts with them when they come to Hogwarts._

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

Maddie handed him the letter. "I'm going downstairs to check on Harry, dear. Don't forget to pay the owl."

"I don't suppose you eat fudge?" Jack asked the owl.

The owl hooted in derision and chased Jack around the op-center.

* * *

Maddie carefully tapped on the door and noted the chill in the room.

"Featherhead, I know you're in here. I just wanted to check on my son to see if he's alright," she said carefully, knowing from first-hand experience the ferocity of the ghost snake. She couldn't always see him, but knew he was there protecting her baby.

She smiled when she saw Harry asleep in the coils of the spectral serpent, who chose to show himself at that exact moment.

"Thank you," she told the snake, knowing deep down that he may have understood her. Only Harry could truly talk to the serpent in Parseltongue, as Dumbledore had explained two years ago. The boys were in third grade now.

She had to get back to the op-center to make sure Jack didn't blow them into a parallel-dimension like he did last week.


	11. The Worlds in the Rainbow

Academy of Witches

By: Wilona Riva

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Danny Phantom.

* * *

**The Worlds in the Rainbow**

* * *

"Did you see the look on Dash's face?" Harry said, bending over with laughter.

"It was priceless," Tucker said, "'Hey, what's going on? Put me down! Someone help!'" He did an excellent imitation of Dash trying to fight off ghosts no one could see.

"I'm surprised at both of you," Sam said with disgust. "Spectral entities deserve to be treated with respect. Where's Danny?"

"He had detention. Apparently, that wasn't the only prank Youngblood pulled today," Harry said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Man, that's the third time this week. Although it was worth it to see the Fentons trying to get Dash down from the flagpole," Tucker commented. Harry and Danny both were grounded until further notice.

"Seriously, you both need to exorcised," Sam muttered. "And Tucker for good measure," she added.

"Hey, what'd I do?" he whined, as Danny came out the front doors of the school.

"You guys didn't have to wait up for me," he said, smiling in gratitude.

"What are friends for?" Sam said, adjusting the strap of her spider backpack.

Youngblood was riding the parrot, who had apparently learned to become other animals. It was currently a horse, while Youngblood managed to scrounge up cowboy western wear from somewhere Danny didn't even want to know.

"Alright, the incident with Dash I can understand," Danny told him sourly, "but did you have to leave hoof prints on the teacher's posterior?"

The parrot/horse just shrugged. "It was a good idea at the time."

Youngblood had to laugh. "Yeehaw, especially when he bent over. That was the best part."

"And the cowboy graffitti on the chalkboard?" Danny queried.

"Just in the spirit of things," the cowboy answered.

Sam groaned. "I don't even want to know," she said, as Danny rolled his eyes upward at Youngblood's explanation.

Harry stopped as a thought struck him. "Uh, Danny?"

His brother looked at him in puzzlement. "Yeah, Harry?"

"You haven't by any chance seen the glitter from my art kit, have you?" Harry asked suspiciously.

"No, but I might have an idea," Danny said, narrowing his eyes as Youngblood urged his horse to full gallop out of sight. "Mom was asking a similar question involving a screwdriver and a small wrench this morning."

"Youngblood is going to be the death of you, one of these days, Danny," Sam predicted. An hour from now, she didn't know how true that statement would be.

"Hey, are you guys, forgetting what today is?" Tucker asked, showing him the calendar on the PDA.

"Fudge Friday?" Harry asked, while his brother's eyes widened in excitement.

"Come on!" he yelled. "Mom and Dad said they'd wait until we got home to activate the portal."

The foursome ran the rest of the five blocks to FentonWorks. They wanted to see some ghosts.

Jazz met them at the door with a glitter storm falling around her. "Real mature, Danny," she said acidly.

Youngblood peeked around the corner, when she left. "She gone?"

"What did you do now?" Danny asked, putting his books down on the coffee table. He turned to the face the ghost child.

"He connected the bathroom light switch to the attic fan," his mother said, coming into the room. "And apparently when your father had a call of nature and turned on the light in the bathroom, you saw what happened to your sister. Youngblood is to go back into the world of ghosts where he belongs when we get the portal up and running. Enough is enough, young man," she said sternly, when she saw Danny's downcast expression.

She looked at the other children writhing in laughter on the floor. "And what is with you three?"

"Nothing," Harry choked out, tears in his eyes.

"Well, come downstairs into the lab, we'll activate the portal while Sam and Tucker are here," she said. "After that, it's straight up to bed and do your homework. You are grounded."

"Yes, ma'am," they chorused. She had trained them well.

They were impressed with the short octagonal tube that was the Fenton Ghost Portal. Putting on the goggles given to them as Maddie gave Jack the signal to power it up. Jack grinned at the kids and connected the plugs. Nothing happened.

Five minutes passed. Still nothing happened. Maddie and Jack were downcast.

"I was sure our calculations were correct," Maddie said, as they went upstairs to look at the blueprints.

Sam looked at the portal. "What could have gone wrong?" she wondered out loud.

"That's what I'm going to find out," Danny said, opening up a the closet, where his parents kept the spare hazmat suits. He pulled out one his size that was white with black gloves, boots and collar.

"Wait a sec," Sam said, pulling a Jack Fenton sticker off his chest. "No need to scare the ghosts to death," she joked.

"You have a morbid sense of humor," Tucker commented dryly.

The hairs on the back of Harry's neck stood up. "I don't think you should do this, Danny."

"Relax, I'm just going to take a peek inside," his brother said. "What's the worst that could happen?"

Youngblood came after him. "I'm not missing this," he said, a childish glee on his pallid face.

"Fine," Danny said, "Just don't touch anything."

Sam watched with an uneasy feeling in her stomach. "Maybe you shouldn't do this," she said.

"I'll be fine," Danny reassured them, as he turned and walked into the portal.

"I thought I told you not to touch anything!" they heard him yell, just before a bright flash of green light engulfed the portal.

"Danny!" all three of them cried out, as a hand flopped out of the portal once the energy surge passed.

Seconds passed, but the hand did not move.

Then the most amazing them happened. A boy about their age materialized with a panic stricken look on his face. "Danny, I'm sorry. I didn't know this would happen!"

No response. Youngblood carefully dragged the body out of the portal. He cried out as a hand grabbed him tightly around his throat.

"I told you not to touch anything!" Danny said, his voice echoing. Suddenly his hand went intangible. "What the heck?"

"Uh, dude," Tucker stared. "You might want to look in the mirror."

Danny got up and staggered toward the mirror, which revealed snow white hair and green eyes glowing with an inner light. "No, this can't be me!" he cried, shattering the mirror.

"I would say something about 'having seven years of bad luck'," Sam said, "but mirrors don't lie, Danny."

"Danny, are you still mad at me?" Youngblood asked quietly, forgetting that all eyes could now see him.

"For turning me into whatever this is," he said, gesturing up and down his body. "A little. I'll have to get used to being dead, I suppose."

"You're not completely dead," the parrot said, phasing into room and perching on Youngblood's shoulder. "I think you're half alive. You're still breathing."

"Cool, you're a halfa!" Youngblood said, jumping up and down, jarring the parrot off his shoulder. "Now we can have twice the fun. It'll be great learning to use your powers."

"But hardly a piece of cake," the parrot said to no one in particular.

"Uh, you are Youngblood?" Harry asked, breaking the silence.

"Yeah," the ghost boy said, a bit of annoyed. "What of it?"

"Just..."

The Fenton parents came running into the room just then, armed with giant bazookas. "Great, ghosts!" Jack exclaimed, seeing Youngblood and Danny's altered appearance.

"I'm Youngblood," the first ghost said, waving his hand in greeting.

Both eyes turned to Danny. "Who are you? Did you come through that portal?" they shot the questions at him.

"Uh sort of," the ghost said nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. "I'm Daniel Phantom," he squeaked out, before turning invisible.

"Man, I wish I could do that," Tucker said a little bit jealous of Danny's new found powers.

Jack sighed. "Youngblood, since the portal's activated, would you mind taking a letter to England while on your way home?"

"I show you the way," the parrot offered the confused ghost boy.

"I guess," he said. Jack nodded and returned upstairs to find a pen and some stationary.

"Where's Danny?" Maddie asked, noticing one member of the party missing.

"He's in his room," Sam said, a bit rushed.

"She's a rotten liar," Harry muttered to Tucker.

Danny's mother appeared to have bought it and followed her husband back upstairs, glancing back nervously every other step.

"Here, Danny, I'll show you how to phase through walls and stuff," Youngblood offered when Danny reappeared after they were gone.

"Daniel Phantom?" Tucker asked raising both eyebrows.

"You try coming up with something at the last minute," his best friend shot back.

* * *

**Author's Note:** The parental units aren't phased by Youngblood's appearance as Danny must have described him to them previously.

And about the attic fan being connected to the bathroom light switch. My grandfather somehow managed to do this when he was putting up a new lighting system in the bathroom one day, sans the glitter. He fixed it a few days later. Certainly startled you awake in the middle of the night that's for sure.


	12. Flame of Luck

Academy of Witches

By: Wilona Riva

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Danny Phantom.

* * *

**Flame of Luck**

* * *

Author's Note: Danny and Harry are both 10 years old. I'm going to say it's March, so the letters will come in April, just in time for a birthday party.

* * *

Featherhead lifted his head just in time to see a strange boy phase through the floor, followed by the eternal prankster, Youngblood. His blood ran cold. When Clockwork had first suggested he watch over the younger of the two boys, he had only hinted this might happen. The snake didn't know what to think. He couldn't talk to the boy.

"That was so cool!" Danny said, then his face fell. "Mom and Dad are going to finish the rest of the job, when they find out."

"I might be more understanding than you think," his mother's voice said, from the doorway. "Sam is a rotten liar. I admit I bought the story at first, but it's not like you to abandon your friends like that. Honey, why didn't you tell us the truth?"

Danny looked crestfallen. ""Cause you're ghost hunters," he mumbled staring at the floor.

His mother just smiled. "Sweetie, I can't imagine what you're going through right now, but first and foremost, I am your mother. You could have died through an extremely irresponsible act."

Youngblood shuddered at the implications. _It was all my fault._

Maddie stared at the hazy green image in the corner and blinked. "I see Youngblood has begun to revert back to his normal invisible status. So much for the better."

He glared at her for that comment.

Danny began sinking through the floor. "Help!" he cried, alarmed at the strange sensation.

Maddie grabbed one of his arms, which turned intangible and slipped through her grasp. "I can't, sweetie."

Youngblood rushed over and yelled "Concentrate, Danny!" as he pulled Danny back up.

"Thanks, Mom, Youngblood," Danny said, panting.

"So about this ghostly name you spouted before rushing off," his mother said, a strange look in her eyes. "The wizard your father writes to is in fact the headmaster of the school you and Harry will be attending next year. It seems on the day both your names were entered, a third name, your ghostly name, was added in as well. So the mystery is now solved."

Danny's green eyes widened. "So does that mean I have to attend as two separate people?" he asked.

Maddie shook her head. "No, we are going back down to the lab to straighten all this out. Your father said he'd wait for us before writing the letter. That man has the most atrocious handwriting I've ever seen, besides yours."

"Hey!" he yelled, offended by that. "I try at least!"

Youngblood snorted. "Yeah, I've seen you "try". You're more interested in staring at Sam than paying attention to your penmanship."

Maddie watched her son flush crimson. "Youngblood, if you weren't dead, I'd..." he threatened.

Featherhead shook with laughter. He loved this little family.

* * *

Danny sheepishly peeked around the corner of the stairwell as his friends talked to his father. He swallowed nervously and came back downstairs.

"Danny, are you alright?" his father asked, squeezing him in a tight bear hug.

"Can't breathe," he muttered. He blinked. "Can ghosts breathe?"

"Only the ones half alive," the parrot said, after taking his usual perch on Youngblood's shoulder.

"So, I'm actually a half-ghost?" Danny asked, as he watched his mother pull his father aside and explain a few things in hushed tones. His father jerked his head up and stared at his son a few times with wide-open eyes.

"Yeah, only one other has been known to exist," Youngblood said. "It's amazing what adults talk about when they think kids aren't listening."

"So, Danny should be able to turn back to normal, right?" Sam asked.

"I would think so," Tucker chimed in, noting that Harry was strangely quiet.

Danny noticed it too. "This is what your nightmare was about, wasn't it?" he asked.

Harry nodded. "Just without the dark man," he said.

"Maybe you have ESP?" Sam suggested. "It's been reported to happen in some people."

"No, I don't think so," Harry said. "Nothing like this has ever happened to me before."

Youngblood had been thinking while everyone's jaws had been flapping. "Maybe if you concentrate on having a heartbeat and being warm again, you might change back?" he asked

Sam nodded. "Might be worth a shot."

The other two boys quickly agreed. They knew better from past consequences what would happen if they didn't.

"Alright, here goes nothing." Danny focused inwardly on returning to normal. Two rings of blue light formed around his waist and divided-one going north and the other south. When they disappeared, regular human Danny was standing there.

"Here's looking at you kid," the parrot said, cheering the boy on. "Okay, so your sister was watching some sappy Humphrey Boghart movie last night."

Harry's jaw dropped. "Oh my gosh, what are we going to tell Jazz?"

Maddie and Jack were walking over to them by this point, Danny's transformation having startled them, to say the least. "I'll talk to her. Jack, you have a letter to write, I believe."

Jack nodded. "Yes, dear." He walked back upstairs to the op-center. The parrot followed. Youngblood was now invisible to just the grownups. Having the other children see him would make the pranks more fun.

* * *

Dumbledore was not amused to find the parrot back, this time accompanied by a young boy dressed in pirate garb.

"Argh! Here be ye missive, magic fellow," the spectral apparition said.

"Wizard, Youngblood, and be respectful," the parrot chided him.

"Uh yeah. Sorry, Jack Fenton asked me to bring you a letter. I'm going back home to the Ghost Zone to rest before I meet up with Danny," the boy said, taking off his tricorn and make a sweeping bow with it before fading.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled slightly. Dead or alive, children would be children.

Unfolding the paper from the envelope, he nearly had a heart attack.

_Professor Dumbledore:_

_Daniel Phantom has been found. _

_It would seem that our son was inside the portal when it was activated by a spectral entity. (Youngblood, if you can guess.) The high ectoplasmic level in the containment chamber and the resulting power surge half-killed our son. Daniel Fenton and Daniel Phantom are two halves of the whole._

_Danny has been working on his ghostly abilities. He can turn intangible, invisible, and fly. This morning he zapped his sister with a ghost ray (a green ectoplasmic beam) when she hit him with a towel in the butt for taking so long in the bathroom. (Isn't it supposed to be the other way around?) He's still turning parts of his body intangible at times, even his pants falling down on one occasion. He still needs to work on self-control._

_Maddie and I would like to know this: How is this going to affect Danny attending Hogwarts? Will he have to attend as two separate students?_

_Sincerely,_

_Jack Fenton_

* * *

Maddie received the owl graciously, paid it, and swiftly sent it on its way. Calling Danny, Jazz, and Harry downstairs, she proceeded to read Dumbledore's reply.

_Dear Mr. Fenton:_

_Youngblood certainly is a character for one who died so young. The parrot has better manners and is a good role model for the boy._

_After checking the school guidelines, I cannot fathom this strange occurrence with your son. There are no precedences for this having ever occured before._

_The Ministry of Magic has ruled that your son is to attend as one student. On one condition: he may not tell anyone other than the immediate circle. He may not tell fellow students about it as well. If they find out on their own, then that is acceptable._

_We will train him in further use of his powers when he arrives._

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Jazz, who hadn't gotten over her disbelief in ghosts, voiced her thoughts. "How is Danny going to do magic, when he hasn't any?"

Harry shrugged. "I don't know."

Danny looked up at the ceiling and counted to ten _very slowly._


	13. Secret of Twilight

Academy of Witches

By: Wilona Riva

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Danny Phantom or Barbie.

* * *

Author's Note: First letter arrives. Sam's 11th birthday was the week prior to the last chapter.

* * *

**Secret of Twilight**

* * *

"Sorry, guys," Sam said, eyes downcast. "My dad wants me home right after school."

"You're not grounded for that food fight in the cafeteria, are you?" Harry asked.

"No, and besides _Paulina, the plastic Barbie doll,_ started it!" she shouted, raising her voice an octave.

"Ouch, Sam. You almost broke my precious baby," Tucker hugged his PDA.

Three pre-teens rolled their eyes upwards. The techo-geek was a little weird sometimes, even for them.

"My corner," Sam said, "Danny, can you come over later?"

"Sure," Danny said, his face brightening. "I'll fly over as soon everyone's gone to sleep."

Harry snickered. "Just remember not to fly into the traffic light on No Flight Zone Road this time."

Danny groaned. _That's the worst pun he's come up with this week. So far._

Sam and Tucker faked coughing to hide their laughter.

"Dang it!" Danny swore. "I'm working on it, alright. These ghost powers are hard to get under control."

"Sure," Harry drawled, earning a dirty look from Danny.

"Besides, it could be a lot worse," Tucker said. "You could live on Pretty in Pink Drive, like our gothic princess here. Ouch!" he yelled, as Sam whacked him with her school binder.

"I've got to go," she said, "see you tomorrow."

"Bye, Sam," the boys chorused.

"Who's up for _Robot Death Match_?" Harry asked, as they continued walking.

"Dibs on the red one," Tucker said, their voices fading out of earshot as they rounded the corner.

* * *

Sam sighed and trudged on toward the mansion she called "home." Not that her home was any stranger than the Fentons'.

"Why is there an owl on the kitchen table and Mom in hysterics?" Sam asked, surveying the strange sight in the overly large kitchen.

Jeremy Manson's blond hair was immaculately groomed. His green eyes sparkled with happiness as he handed her an envelope the color of old parchment. "The owl brought this for you, pumpkin. I am so proud. A daughter of my line carrying on the family name."

"Whatever," Sam muttered, grabbing the envelope. She examined the outside of it. It had strange wax seal with four animals set in a quartered shield. On the front, it had in green ink, written in a spidery hand:

_Samantha Manson_

_At the Kitchen Table_

_1313 Pretty in Pink Dr._

_Amity Park, IL_

_United States_

"Okay, this is freaking weird," she told her father.

"Language, Samantha," he warned. "Open it and read."

Breaking the seal, she pulled out an odd looking piece of stationary. It read:

_Dear Samantha Manson,_

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore _

Sam glossed over the huge list of weird-sounding titles this guy had. Who cared about that anyway?

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Enclosed is the list of school supplies you will need._

_Term begins September 1st. We await your owl no later than 31st July._

_Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

_First years must be equipped with:_

_Uniform_  
_First years students will require:_  
_-Three sets of plain work robes_  
_-1 pointed black hat_  
_-1 black winter cloak (Black silver fastenings)_  
_(Note that all clothes should have a name tag on them)_

_Course Books_  
_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

_-The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk_  
_-A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot_  
_-Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling_  
_-A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch_  
_-One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore_  
_-Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger_  
_-Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander_  
_-The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble_

_Other Equipment_  
_-1 wand_  
_-1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_  
_-1 set glass or crystal phials_  
_-1 telescope_  
_-1 set brass scales_

_Students may also bring a cat, owl, or a toad._

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST-YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOM STICKS._

Sam finished reading the letter and lifted widened eyes at her father. "I thought it was Mom's job to fly off the handle?" she asked.

He chuckled. "I'm a wizard at more than just business, honey. And don't sass your mother. She's had a rough session with Dr. Whatailsyou today."

Sam rolled her eyes. _I'll bet._


	14. Edge of Magic

Academy of Witches

By: Wilona Riva

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Danny Phantom.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I'm going to follow the book's timeline, but in my own warped frame of mind. Parts of it will be breaking canon law, such as in this chapter. The ghosts made themselves visible in the game for everyone to see. Don't ask me why. Kids have more whacked out logic than the average adult. Although in some cases...Naah! Better not go there.

* * *

**Edge of Magic**

* * *

A young man whimpered with fear. "Please, sir, don't hurt me!" He was pale of face, half-starved by the looks.

_You agreed to serve me in whatever form or fashion I need._

"Will it hurt?" the prostrated figure asked, uncertain of his tomorrows. If he had one.

_It will be uncomfortable. _

"People are going to stare at me," the young wizard whined.

_Not if you were to wear a turban. A lot more eccentric than a hat. And quit snivelling like that. It's undignified._

"Alright, milord," he said, bowing his shaved head before his master.

Screams were reported coming from the old black pine forest. No one dared venure out of doors that night or for several more after that.

* * *

"So would it be alright if I told my friends?" Sam asked her father.

He shook his head. "No, honey, there is a law in our world that we do not reveal our world to Muggles, those are ordinary people like your mother," he added noting her blank expression.

"Not even Danny?" she asked sweetly.

"Especially not that Fenton boy," her father ground out.

"So what do I tell them if I'm not allowed to tell them?" she asked.

"That we're sending you to a boarding school overseas," her mother suggested, blinking in the harsh light of the kitchen. "Let's go shopping for some new clothes, Samantha. I saw this adorable pink..."

Pamela Manson was cut off by her husband's kiss. Her eyes widened and got a dreamy look in them.

Sam was grossed out. "I'm gonna hurl," she complained to no one.

* * *

"That's 567 more points for taking out the green stars," Tucker crowed. "Read 'em and weep!"

"So what do we do about him?" Harry said, his voice squeaking in alarm. He pointed to the screen that had a parrot and a pirate shooting miniature cannon balls out his peg leg at a giant ghostly snake.

"Youngblood, get out of the video game!" Danny shouted, at the same time Harry began hissing at the snake.

"Ya know, you two are really weirding me out," Tucker said, staring at his two friends. "I didn't even know ghosts could invade technological devices."

"It's easy, human child," a high-pitched whiny voice spoke, coming from Danny's cd player.

All three of them froze, ignoring the three ghosts duking it out on the TV screen. "Who are you?" Harry asked.

"I am Technus, Master of All Things Technological and I've come to take over your parents' latest invention," he announced.

"Just one invention?" Harry asked, ignoring the reference to Danny's new status. "Why not just take over the whole lab?"

"That's a brilliant idea!" Technus said, his dark green skin brightening. "You ever considered being a teacher?"

_Gag! _Tucker could not see Harry dressed up in a monkey suit every day to go to school as a job.

"Nope, not gonna happen," Danny declared, as two rings formed around his waist and split in two bringing about his ghost form. "My name is Danny Phantom and you are ghost toast."

"Has Danny been watching _Sailor Moon_ again?" Tucker asked Harry.

Technus answered Danny by combining the desk lamp, an alarm clock, and a couple of ectoplasmically charged cassette tapes. "Why don't you buy cds?" Technus sneered. "This is so old school. You need something with a more cutting edge."

"Will a pair of scissors do?" Danny asked hurling them at Technus who went intangible and neatly voided the flying weaponry.

"Tsk. Tsk. Matey, we really need to work on your witty banter," Youngblood said, as he, the parrot, and Featherhead emerged from the television screen. He shielded Harry and Tucker from the flying debris that quickly beginning to be characterized as Danny's first ghost fight.

* * *

The Fenton parental units looked up from the kitchen table where they were working on a jigsaw puzzle with Jazz. "Must be a really violent video game," Jack said calmly. He was used to the racket the kids made. Boys would be boys.

"Maybe we should have a talk with them?" Maddie suggested.

"Aw, Mads, not right now!" Jack whined. "I'm really close to finding this red feather piece of the dreamcatcher."

Jazz wondered if the stork had gotten its wires crossed when she was delivered to this whacked out family.

_Our house is more haunted than this city._ She rooted around for an indigo piece of the woman's dark flowing hair.


	15. Door in the Moon

Academy of Witches

By: Wilona Riva

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Harry Potter.

* * *

**Door in the Moon**

* * *

**Author's Note: **Okay, one weird scene with Jazz and the parrot coming up.

* * *

"Danny, think fast!" Harry yelled, throwing his brother a giant water gun.

"What the heck am I supposed to do with this?" Danny yelled over the loud rock station Technus had turned on.

"It's filled with a mixture of ectoplasm and water," Harry shouted.

Danny grinned evilly. "Sweet! Thanks, Harry," he said.

Five minutes later, Danny was out of ammo, Technus' hair was sticking straight up-partly due to the fact that water and electronics don't mix, and partly due to the fact that ectoplasm acts like what happens when you put too much mousse or hairspray in your hair, and Tucker was eyeing the video game with interest. And the loud rock station was now silenced.

"Ghost child, you seriously need to work on your ghost powers," Technus chided Danny.

Danny blinked. "How so?"

"Let's analyze the battle," the techno-ghost said. "At various points you should have either phased through the floor, walls or ceiling. Second, you don't need toys filled with ectoplasm to fight me, you can generate the ectoplasmic rays yourself. Third, hey, cool game!"

"Seriously, dude? This is called _Robot Death Match_," Tucker said, "The object of the game is to..."

Technus, having forgotten entirely why he'd invaded the Fenton house, slammed down the game controller and shouted "YES! I win again!"

"Danny, Tucker, Harry, it's dinner time!" Maddie called upstairs.

"Rats," Harry muttered. "I so wanted to kick his butt."

Technus snickered. "Maybe next time, wizardling." He phased down to the lab and helped himself to Jack's newest creation: the Fenton Toy Maker-Jack used it to make an action figure of himself just that morning. "I always wanted one of these babies." He hummed to himself as he went into the Portal.

* * *

Jack looked up from the game of checkers he and Maddie were now playing. Jazz had long given up on the puzzle and had gone to upstairs to read a book. "You hear something?"

Maddie shook her head and stood up. Stretching her back, she caught sight of the clock. "Goodness, we've had so much fun playing, I almost forgot about making dinner. Pancakes alright?"

Jack's eyes lit up. "Mmmm," he said, smooching his wife.

* * *

Jazz looked at the spectral bird. "So, you want to help me or not?" she asked.

The ghost bird folded his wings. "You only started believing in ghosts since the accident. Why should I help you?"

Jazz smiled. "Cause my family's weird?"

Youngblood, invisible to the girl, arched an eyebrow. "She's got a point."

"Alright," the parrot agreed.

"Ok, Danny's birthday is tomorrow, so here's what we're going to do," Jazz said, outlining the plan on a dry-erase board.

The parrot was impressed. _This girl is a genius!_


	16. World in the Words

Academy of Witches

By: Wilona Riva

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or Harry Potter.

* * *

**World in the Words**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Concerning the chapter lengths:** They will be whatever length I deem it necessary. Shorter chapters usually mean they are fillers. Or that I'm hedging while trying to work out an idea.

**Letters:** The boys will get their letters separately.

**Names:** Mikey's last name, and the OC's for this chapter and the next come from the phone book, if you must ask. Not kidding, trust me on this one.

* * *

"I can't believe your parents are planning a family vacation to England," Tucker said, as he, Sam, Danny and Harry rounded the corner of FentonWorks.

Harry reached to open the door and stopped as a red beam of light swept over him. "Survived the Killing Curse. No ghost detected. Can I have a cookie?" an automatic voice recording of Jack Fenton broke the stunned silence.

Harry blinked twice. "What the heck?"

Danny, Sam and Tucker moaned, though for different reasons. Trust the Fentons.

Tucker walked in next and was laser swept. "Brain was repossessed by the bank and traded in for microchips. No ghost detected. Fudge?" the voice asked hopefully.

Tucker's eyes narrowed. "Your dad, seriously, needs to get a life, dude," he muttered in an aside to Danny.

Sam, face pale, took her turn in the doorway. "Man, you're hot!" the voice recording chanted three times before fading away, forgetting its customary speech.

Danny wanted to drop dead. "What is going on in that pea-sized brain of his?" His blue eyes got really wild as alarm bells were activated, when he stepped inside. Next thing he knew, he was dangling several feet off the ground in a glowing green net.

"Attention, Maddie and Jack Fenton. You have a ghost invading the premises. Prepare to be vaporised, just as soon as I can find that blasted ectogun. Have a nice day, sweetie!"

Harry threw his head back and laughed. Wiping a tear from his eye, he had to bend down to catch hold of his breath. "You have to love those two."

"Danny!" Maddie Fenton came running into the living room. "Oh my gosh, Danny, I'm so sorry. We were testing the house's new security system. Still has a few bugs we need to work the kinks out of ."

Danny cocked an eyebrow as his mother cut him out of the ectoplasmic net. "A few?"

Sam smacked her forehead. "Danny, I forgot, we were supposed to go the mall today. Come on!" She rushed the ghost boy and the rest of the group out of the house, ignoring the strangled protests.

Maddie breathed a sigh of relief. Now they could get the house ready.

"Jazz! Jack! They're gone now. Let's get the house ready for a party!" She called out in a singsong voice.

Furious Martha Stewart-like activity raged throughout the kitchen, the living room, and the stairwell. Blue, gold and red streamers curley-cued from the rafters, the handrails, and various light fixtures. Candy mixtures, crisps, and other teenage junk food were on every flat surface along with soda, punch, and more soda. On the table lay the a rocket-ship shaped ice cream cake with/ blue and gold icing. Flavor you ask: Double fudge chocolate chip. Yep, Jack picked it out.

Maddie felt naked without her hazmat suit, but for this special day, she would wear her new outfit: tan full length dress pants, olive green short-sleeve ladies' tee, and a salmon and gray over-dress blouse. On her feet, she wore gray flats. She looked hot!

Jack, on the other hand, was struggling to tie his bow tie. "Maddie, why must I wear this," he whined, trying to loop the ends again.

"Because we agreed to not try and embarrass Danny," she said, easily tieing the knot for him.

"Ok, but he'd better not play 'invisible man' on us," Jack grumbled, slicking back his graying-black hair.

The doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," Jazz called out from downstairs.

She pulled open the door to reveal Valerie Gray and Star Satellite. "Hi," she greeted them in slightly less than chipper voice.

"Dash, Paulina, and Kwan bowed out. Something about a hot new video game at the arcade," Star explained lamely.

Jazz smiled faintly. "More for us," she said. "Come on in. Danny isn't back yet."

About ten minutes later, Mikey Yskul, Nathan Lester, Doodie Dufrene, and Gillian Mystric rounded off the number of guests.

Jazz was happy that Danny and Harry had more friends than Sam and Tucker.

She rubbed her hands with glee. This was going to be fun.

* * *

Sam whistled happily as three boys, groaning from the weight of the packages, swore revenge on her for this humiliation.

None of them saw the owl flying above them, a letter in its beak.


	17. Blue Academy

Academy of Witches

By: Wilona Riva

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or Harry Potter.

* * *

**Blue Academy**

* * *

Okay, this birthday party sucked. I meaned it really sucked.

I'd better explain from the beginning.

My name is Daniel Fenton and I am 11 years old today. My friends, my brother and I went to my house after school today, only to get attacked by the new security system Mom and Dad installed. I think I still have green goo from the net in my hair.

We had a ghost attack in school today. Some blue idiot wanted to steal our dioramas in Greek Mythology class. Or rather the shoe boxes we used. Which is pretty gross already, in my opinion.

It took me a whopping 40 minutes to corner the crate creep in the school auditorium, where he tripped me into a wardrobe rack and I ended up dressed in a Little Bo Peep outfit. And had to endure Dash's tauntings yet again for this fiasco. (It had to happen during a school assembly.)

I finally managed to suck him into the thermos.

Fighting ghosts, learning to use my powers, and trying to avoid my parents' crazy inventions pretty much sums up my life. At least it did until today.

Sam for some outrageous reason decided we needed to go to the mall, as soon as Mom cut me loose from the ectoplasmic net. We had no choice but to follow.

At the mall, blissfully no ghost attacks occurred. Although, why the heck Sam bought up all the pink outfits in Foley's, I'll never know. We had to carry that all the way back to her house, and trust me, it is not easy walking while peering over and around all them boxes.

The party was great; my parents went all out in decorating. They had apparently debating either ghost theme (black, silver, green) or my favorite colors-I'm glad they stuck to more cheery colors.

That brings us to the birthday cake.

I don't know how they pulled it off. One moment, I'm about to cut into it, when it glows spectral green. A blue wisp of air comes out of my mouth, so I know one of our ghosts was involved. I only found out later that it was the parrot. Jazz had made a deal with it.

The cake rose off the table and began sqawking "Polly want a cracker" at the top of its lungs and doing loop the loops around the light fixtures. It was amazing none of the ice cream melted and/or lost its frosting.

Mikey got the bright idea to grab a bowl of chex mix and throw it at the cake, which plummeted from the ceiling to land on my dad's head. I think we all lost our appetites after that.

I compiled a list of my birthday presents:

A new journal (Harry)

A brass telescope (Sam)

New Underwear and Socks (Mom)

A chemistry set (Dad)

A book on parrot care (Jazz) - Gave this one to Youngblood.

A strange looking medallion (shaped like a clock's gear) - Youngblood said an old friend had asked him to give it to me

The latest Guiness Book of World Records (Mikey)

A book on bug collecting (Nathan)

Dumpty Humpty's latest cd release (Doodie) - Who the heck gives these kids their names?

One of those crystal rocks kits you grow underwater (Gillian)

A coloring book and some crayons (Star) - she didn't know what to get me

An black, white, green, and blue striped sweater (handknitted) - Valerie

Mom's calling me upstairs right now. Something about a last minute surprise.

I stared down at the yellow envelope in my hand. My name is written in green ink and there is a purple wax seal of some sort on the back. I can't make out what it says, but there is a big letter H in the center.

_Mr. Daniel Fenton_

_Left-hand Bedroom Below the Ops-Centre_

_56 Ghost Haven Rd_

_Amity Park, IL_

_United States_

Opening it shakily, I read the following:

_Dear Mr. Fenton,_

_As you are aware, you have no magic powers, but due to your special abilities, you were enrolled at birth at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We will provide the best schooling possible for you. Enclosed is the list of course books and supplies you'll need. _

_We await your owl no later than July 31st. Term begins 1st September._

_Professor Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

I scanned through the list of required supplies and had to laugh. At least Sam's birthday present could be scratched off.

I looked up at my parents, who were beaming back at me. "Where is this Hogwarts anyways?"

"England," my father says, hugging in a 'I can't breathe' bear hug.

"Dad, can't breathe," I wheezed, trying to get loose. He lets me go.

"I'm going to a freaking magic school overseas! What about Harry?" I asked concerned for my brother.

"He'll get his letter soon," Mom tells me. "You know Harry is really your cousin, Danny. He is a wizard, and knows we haven't kept that from him."

"How am I going to tell Sam and Tucker about this?" I bemoaned.

"You don't," my father said. "I was born into the Wizarding World, son, and I'm a Squib, a non-magical child of pure-blood wizards. My family disowned me when I was old enough to take care of myself. My children are Muggles, non-magical like me."

"So, I'm a Muggle?" I asked, trying out the term. I didn't like the taste of it on my lips.

"Yes, and you must not let loose the fact that you are half-ghost while you are there," Mom warns me. "They don't take kindly to species other than human."

"Oh," I said flatly. Kind of makes sense.

"What if it turns out that I can do magic?" I asked, the idea hitting me all of a sudden.

"Then you'd be a wizard, Danny," Dad tells me.


	18. The Boy's Dream

Academy of Witches

By: Wilona Riva

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Harry Potter.

* * *

**The Boy's Dream**

* * *

"Okay, that is so weird," Sam said, sipping her water.

They were sitting on a bench set back from the rest of the playground. Dash and his muscle-bound baboons were showing off to Paulina and some of the other popular girls on the jungle gym.

Valerie was doing time on the black top for sassing the teacher on duty.

Tucker took a bite out of his chicken drumstick. "Tell me about it. Danny and Harry have won scholarships to a haunted school in Europe. You're moving to England to attend a prestigious boarding school. I have to get stuck here with _Dash _and _Paulina._ Life sucks!"

"Maybe my parents can rig up special communication devices for us?" Harry offered lamely.

Danny snorted in derision. "Ordinary technology doesn't work there, remember?"

"Oh, yeah," Harry mumbled.

The bell rang signaling the end of the lunch period.

The group broke up, each to his own class.

* * *

Featherhead was nervous. Clockwork had sent a time medallion to the young phantom, so clearly the Time Master knew something crucial was going to happen soon. He hoped his young wizardling would be home soon.

He used his tail to turn on the CD player. Sounds of Mozart filled the room. He closed his eyes and swayed slightly to the music.

* * *

Maddie paused when she heard the classical music begin. She smiled. "Featherhead must be bored again," she began, when she noticed Jack wasn't listening.

"You say something?" he asked after five minutes, lifting the welding helmet from his head. Then he too heard the music. "That ghost has good taste in music," he said, listening to the strains of violins wafting down from above.

* * *

Jazz was not happy. Everything had gone right with her plan until the chex mix got involved. Now she was grounded until further notice. She'd just wanted to fit in with her odd family.

A boy with blue skin, unkempt blond hair, green eyes, and wearing red and white striped pajamas stared back at her from across the room. Jazz shivered; the room temperature dropped about 30 degrees.

"Klemper want friend!" he shouted, busting several light bulbs (not to mention eardrums).

By the time her mind connected the fact that the boy was a ghost, she was out the door and running for the hills.

"Aw shucks," Klemper said to himself. "That's the fourth one today."

* * *

Harry wasn't paying much attention to Mr. Mitchell drone on and on about who won this war on that date and so forth. What was occupying his thoughts was the strange dream last night. There was a lot of noise, a high-pitched cold laugh, a burst of green light and a flying motorbike.

He had to blink at that. "Pish tosh," he mumbled. "Motor bikes don't fly."

"No they do not, Mr. Fenton, but your grades will, _right out the door, if you do not pay attention in history class, boy,_" Mr. Mitchell said, placing emphasis where it was due. He was a Civil War buff and made it plain to the kids by his teaching methods. Boring.

"Yes, sir," Harry said, clenching his teeth. He hated this guy.

"Good, now on to the Battle of Gettysburg..." the teacher droned on again.

Harry doodled, while turning his mind back to the strange dream he had had last night.

* * *

Maddie noted in the newspaper that evening an article on the new reptile house at the Amity Park Zoo. It was due to open on June 26th - July 7th. A perfect birthday outing for the family. And for Featherhead to make some new friends.

Jack opened the letter from Hogwarts.

_Mr. Fenton,_

_We are writing to inform you that Daniel Fenton will be attending our Muggle Studies class instead of Transfigurations due to his lack of magical ability. He will still be required to take Charms, but with limits. He will also need to purchase the required text: _Home Life and Social Habits of British Muggles.

_Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

Jack put down the letter and sighed. He was going to have to owl cousin Ananias for an extra key to the Nightingale vault in Gringotts. That was if he would even talk to him; he was an outcast after all.


	19. Green Academy

Academy of Witches

By: Wilona Riva

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Danny Phantom. Or Ghostbusters.

* * *

**Green Academy**

* * *

I came home to the strains of _Carmen_ coming from upstairs. "Huh," my brother commented. "I know I hid that CD in my sock drawer last night."

I had to laugh. "Never underestimate a ghost python, Daniel," I said, knowing my brother's full name irritated him to no end.

"I'll keep that in mind," he dryly commented, depositing his bookbag on the kitchen counter. I followed suite. Maybe I can find where Mom hid the grapefruit jellybeans.

Jazz poked her head around the corner. "Dad wants to see you, Harry. You, too, Danny."

I wonder if she was still upset about not being a witch. But then again, knowing Jazz, she would debunk magic as fake and wizards and witches as frauds like she did with ghosts once. I think the parrot had something to do with it. Today she seemed edgy for some reason.

I pushed that thought to the back of my mind and tried to fathom the reason our parents wanted to speak to us. Had another letter come from the wizarding world?

Either that or another invention was ready to blow up in Danny's face due to his being half ghost. Mom and Dad were currently working on a communications device that could work in the magical world as well. This way we could keep in touch with Sam and Tucker while we were attending school at Hogwarts.

A flyer caught my eye as I passed the kitchen table. _A new reptile exhibit as the zoo? Cool!_

I heard my name called rather loudly as Danny phased us downstairs through the floor. He was getting better day by day controlling his powers. Danny had trounced the Box Ghost on the way home and I thought I would wet my pants from laughing so hard. Man, that ghost was pathetic.

Who haunts boxes anyways?

I'd better head downstairs to see what caused the war zone this time.

The lab was surprisingly cleaned. One quick glance even revealed Dad remembered to change the ectofiltrator, which was usually one of Danny's chore.

"Boys," my father begins, seeing us hedging down the stairs. His large bulky frame is illuminated by the eerie dark green glow coming from the Ghost Portal. I could see out of my peripheral vision an ectopuss slipping through the vortex. It waved at me before going intangible.

Danny's ghost alarm went off at the same time, but he chose to ignore it after seeing what I just saw. The ectopuss wasn't hurting anyone...yet.

"Danny, I had an owl from Hogwarts today. They still can't detect any magical ability in you. It's been decided that you will be allowed to take a third year course called Muggle Studies. Transfigurations (where you change one object into another with your wand) is out, I'm afraid. You'll be taking all the other subjects, including Charms."

My brother wrinkled his nose in disgust at the smell in the lab. I have to agree with him; it stinks of whiskey down here. What have they been up to?

Okay, now he had me confused. "Why'd you call me down here, if you just wanted to talk to Danny?" I asked him.

My father looked at me and sighed. "I have been asked to tell you that you will, once you start Hogwarts, be answering to the surname of Potter. You can bring it up with the Headmaster concerning the fact that we legally changed your name to Fenton when we adopted you."

I shrugged. "It's not such a big deal, Dad. I'll be Potter to the Wizarding World and Fenton to everyone else."

He beamed at me. "That's my boy! Now upstairs and do your homework this time."

* * *

Jazz looked up from the essay she was doing on our parents' parenting methods for her psychology class. She was a know-it-all in seventh grader. "Please, turn off the classical music; it's giving me a headache," she gripes to me.

"I'll just turn it up louder," I countered, knowing the feeling. It's not the first time Featherhead's gone overboard with the CD player. What is with ghosts and human objects? Especially one that's a snake?

* * *

My homework never got done. I never gave that lecture to Featherhead. Danny and I had to answer a cry for help. From Tucker, no less. That darned ectopuss tried to swallow Tucker's PDA whole, Tucker attached as a bonus. I swear, we're turning into the Ghostbusters. Key theme music, maestro, would you?

* * *

It is late June. School is officially over. Mom and Dad has decided we're going to the zoo tomorrow. It's a bit early for my birthday, but the exhibit opens tomorrow. I can't wait. I wonder if I can talk to other snakes? Closing my eyes, I fell into a dreamless sleep.

"I hate snakes," Tucker grumbled, his fingers twitching. His mother had made him leave all technological gadgets at home; he was going through PDA withdrawal. I wonder if that's a real disease.

"Chill out, Tuck," Sam said, a cross look upon her face. _Uh-oh, I smell animal protection activist on the wind._

Featherhead unwound part of his coils from my torso. I feel like a walking ice-cube with a ghost python wrapped several time around me. He looked completely shocked.

_Why are my brethren in glass cages?_

"For their safety and ours," I answered his question.

_With people tapping on the glass, the vibrations hurt our ears._

"Snakes don't have ears," I reminded him. "I do have to agree with you," seeing a pink beach ball doing just that. At least that's what the kid looked like to me. Must be one of the bratty kind.

Sam shook her head at the kid. She's been scowling ever sense we got to the zoo.

Tucker stared at me. "I still don't know how you're able to communicate with a ghost snake, dude. It sounds like hissing and more hissing to me."

I shrugged. "It's natural to me," I said.

I looked around. Mom and Dad were off watching an animatronics display on the habitats and behaviorisms of chameleons. Jazz and Danny were oogling the iguanas. Why they're doing that, I have not the slightest clue.

"Anyone want to go see the boa constrictor?" Tucker asked.

_I have a cousin here?_

"Yes, Featherhead, I guess you do." I replied.

_I can taste the dark girl's anger in the air._

I relayed Featherhead's message to Sam. And promptly set the spark to the tinderbox.

"Snakes are living creatures who deserve to be in glass tanks to be put on display for human amusement. They are..."

I automatically tune her out and walk over to Danny and Jazz. "We're going to look at the boa constrictor, if you want to join us," I invited.

"Sure," they both said.

"Maybe we can get it to squeeze Sam's jaw shut," Tucker whispered, when we caught up with them. I agreed with him. Sometimes Sam ranted on and on for hours.

"This boa constrictor hails from Brazil, South America. It was bred in captivity," Jazz said, bending over to read the sign.

The said snake was dozing in the wane light of the tank, ignoring its visitors.

_Hello, cousin._

"Featherhead, what are you doing?" I asked, alarmed and annoyed at the ghost python.

"What's he doing?" Danny asked. Featherhead was invisible to all but me at the moment.

"He just phased through the glass. I've got to get him out of there."

Jazz and Tucker pressed their noses to the glass, trying to see how the boa constrictor would react. Next thing they knew, they were inside the tank.

"No," Sam gasped in horror. Her eyes wide as saucers. "I'll get your parents. Danny, do something."

Tucker and Jazz were glued to the spot. Their window of escape was now back in place.

"DANNY!" they screamed, waking up the boa constrictor, who flickered his forked tongue in the air.

_The beep-beep boy and the warm-haired one worry for nothing._

"Easy for you to say," I muttered at Featherhead.

_**It is the truth, boy. **_

I gaped at the darker tone of voice. "Did you just speak?"

_**No, I'm singing opera at the top of my lungs.**_

"Smart aleck," I muttered at the boa constrictor.

He winked.

Danny, meanwhile, was trying to figure out a way to help them without attracting attention to himself.

Sam promptly kissed him, causing him to turn invisible. And blush, I do not doubt.

Danny took that opportunity to 'go ghost' and whisk Tucker and Jazz out of there before hyperventilation set in.

Behind me, I could hear Featherhead and the boa constrictor discussing something in low tones.

I did not even want to know.

Upon leaving the manager's office (I didn't ever think he'd quit apologizing), Sam swung her backpack off her shoulder and opened to retrieve her journal. She wanted to chronicle this latest escapade. A hissing sound came from the darkness as a reptilian head popped out.

Uncoiling itself, the boa constrictor bowed to her. _**Thank you, child of darkness. You might want to learn to control your emotions.**_

It slithered away, mumbling about getting to Brazil.

"What did it say?" Sam asked me.

"You don't want to know," I answered.

"I'll never look at snakes the same way twice," Jazz muttered.

"You're telling me," Tucker grumbled, still shaken up from the close encounter. "I don't ever want to see another snake again."

I guess I shouldn't mention the fact to him that Featherhead was towering over him with fangs extended at that point.


	20. Bold Stars

Academy of Witches

By: Wilona Riva

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Danny Phantom or the Crimson Chin. That honor goes to J.K. Rowling and Butch Hartman.

* * *

**Bold Stars**

* * *

"And why are we going to the Medici Star Observatory again?" Harry asked for the third time. They were waiting for the 12:15 pm bus to Galileo Hill. Sam and Tucker were running late.

"Cause there is a free showing of the moons of Jupiter," Danny said, a bit exasperated with his brother. "And here comes the bus."

Harry's cell phone rang. "Convenient timing, guys," he teased. "The bus is here and you are nowhere to be found."

"We'll meet you there," Sam said. "Tucker had to download some software from the web onto his PDA's hard drive."

"Swell," Harry exaggerated. "We're getting on now." He flipped his cell phone shut.

Onboard the bus, a frumpy woman with navy pinstripe pants, a red flower-print Hawaiian shirt, and red and green tennis shoes smiled at him through her horn-rim glasses. "Thank you," she said, getting off at the next stop.

Harry blinked in surprise. "Okay, that doesn't happen every day."

Danny had to hide his smile.

A block and a half from the Observatory, Danny and Harry got off the bus. An old man walked past them outside a comic shop, where Harry was gawking at the overlarge display of the Crimson Chin. The old man wore baggy clothes, neatly groomed gray hair and flowing beard. His straw hat hid wild sapphire eyes from casual view.

The old man tapped Harry on the shoulder. When the boy turned around, the old man doffed his hat and bowed. Whistling, he went on his merry way.

Danny shook his head in bemusement.

A black car with neon multi-colored peace symbols pulled up alongside them depositing Sam and Tucker on the sidewalk. "Thanks, Cymbaline! Thanks, Fluta!" she called after the car. The driver waved back before rounding the corner.

"Don't ask," Tucker said, before Harry even opened his mouth.

"Okay," he said, hands up in the calm down mode.

Danny gave Sam and Tucker a rundown of their journey.

"Sounds like they dress wilder than Sam's usual get-up," Tucker commented, switching his baby only to have it grabbed out of his hands by a flustered Sam, who quickly outdistanced him. Tucker tore off after her, screeching like a banshee for his beloved PDA.

Danny sighed. "King chase Queen," he dryly stated, his eyes revealing a hint of green.

"And Queen chase King," Harry added, watching Sam string the Box Ghost up like a pinata from the maple tree. They were in Frost Park, a wonderland of botanical marvels. Its most redeeming quality: a mirrored fountain in the center, where they were now relaxing after the long walk back into town.

"So what are your plans for the rest of the summer?" Tucker asked, chewing on a stick of beef jerky. A few pieces flew from his mouth as he spoke.

"That is so gross, Tucker," Sam said, pulling a piece out of her hair. "Chew with your mouth closed in the future."

"Sorry," he mumbled.

"Well, well, well," a pleasant voice interrupted the conversation. "Look at what the cat dragged in."

Tucker's face brightened. "Hi, Valerie! What are you doing here?"

Valerie sat next to Sam and sighed. "Just chillin', I guess. So what's the scoop?"

Sam scooted over a little bit. "Just discussing our plans for the rest of the summer."

"Yeah, nothing much planned, except Paulina's Back-To-School Bash in August." Noting three crestfallen faces, okay, make that two, she frowned. "Why the long faces?" she asked.

Sam sighed. "I was accepted into my father's alma mater; I'll be leaving in early August for

England."

Valerie's eyes widened. "No kidding." Looking at Danny and Harry, she grinned. "So what's your excuse?"

"Haunted boarding school in Europe," Danny cautiously answered. "We're bound for King's Cross Station in London."

"Danny!" Harry yelled. "Have you forgotten what Mom and Dad said yesterday?"

Danny clapped both hands over his mouth. "Oops," came his muffled reply.

Valerie arched an eyebrow. "Weird," she drawled. "How about you, Tucker?"

"Bumming around the house until school stars and then back to being a punching bag and a social outcast for the jocks, I guess," Tucker glumly answered. "Not like I have a life anyway."

Harry placed one hand on Tucker's shoulder. "Dude, Jazz is still going to be here; and don't forget that my parents are building that weird communications device."

Sam shook her head in confusion. "Don't you two have cell phones?"

"No cell towers," Harry explained.

"Bummer," Valerie said.

Wheels began to turn in Sam's head. _King's Cross, London, boarding school...They couldn't be wizards, could they? Naah! _She shook her head in denial.

"Hey, Sam? We're going to back to my house," Danny said, brushing one hand against hers. They both looked away and blushed.

* * *

Maddie Fenton placed the glittering glass shards and a few drops of whiskey into the spherical mold. Moving it to the stove, she slowly brought the heat to high.

Moments later, a loud explosion rocked the house to its foundation. "Jack!" Maddie yelled, the smell of burnt alcohol literally sending her reeling from the kitchen.

"Sorry, Maddi-kins," Jack said, popping upstairs. "I was making fudge brownies and used ectoplasm instead. I think I knocked us into another dimension again."

Maddie froze as a thought struck her. "Stars! The kids!"

Jack blinked as recognition hit him. "I hope they can find the house," he said lamely.

Maddie blanched.

* * *

The empty lot screamed at them. Danny closed his eyes and sighed.

"Dad?" Harry asked, raising eyebrows.

"Yep," Danny said pulling out a cell phone. "You get the mail; I'll call Jazz."

Sam and Tucker looked at one another and just laughed. Another Fenton family moment in the making. They couldn't wait to hear this one. Valerie, thankfully, had pleaded another friend to visit, so they were off the hook trying to explain this little quirk.

Harry opened the mailbox and pulled out a wad of bills, a couple of subscriptions to Ghost Weekly and Spooks-R-Us (the ghost hunter's toy store), which explained why his father never grew up and something else he'd been waiting for the last two weeks.

"YES!" he shouted to the heavens. "Finally, it comes in!"

"What?" Sam asked.

Harry showed her the Crimson Chin comic book.

"Boys!"


	21. Flight's Future

Academy of Witches

By: Wilona Riva

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Danny Phantom.

* * *

**Flight's Future**

* * *

Jazz's cell phone chirped in a pattern of six two six one three in class. Everyone knew that meant something supernatural had happened. She sent back a seven nine one querying signal.

It came back as eighteen-nine...meaning...she sighed.

"Mr. Ivanhoe, please forgive me, but my parents sucked themselves and the house into a parallel dimension again. May I be excused to go help my brothers find them?"

The teacher, thankfully, was sympathetic; he knew first-hand what it was like to be on the receiving end of a Fenton "accident"; he looked at a greenish crack in the chalkboard and shuddered at the memory. "Go," came the resigned answer.

Jazz grabbed her books and was gone before he could change his answer.

* * *

Danny crinkled his brow in puzzlement. "Really weird."

Harry stared at the house and then at his brother. "In what way?"

"I can feel it, but whenever I get close to it, it vanishes," Danny replied, eyeballing the house.

'"Maybe your Dad knocked the house into the Ghost Zone this time?" Tucker suggested.

Three looks of surprise came his way. "Just a thought," Tucker added.

Youngblood was flat on his back howling with laughter. "Dude, I love your family!"

Featherhead undulated, flickering his ectoplasmic fringes at the brat. _And I'd like to have you for lunch._

Neither Harry nor Danny chose to comment on this exchange.

"I feel like we're living in the Twilight Zone," Harry muttered.

"Seriously, every day with your family _is _the Twilight Zone," Tucker remarked.

"Tucker!" three voices in unison.

Jazz came racing around the corner then, sweat soaked and red in the face. She must have run all the way from school.

"Eyes to the front, boys," Sam said, turning the three of them in the other direction.

"What?" Tucker confused.

"Thanks, Sam," Jazz said, gasping for breath.. "Let me go inside and change." She walked into the ghost house and swapped clothes, only to come back to four preteens with mouths agape.

"Uh, Jazz," Harry said, "did you notice anything unusual about the house?"

"It's invisible, but everything is there," she said, shrugging her shoulders.

"So how the heck are we going to fix this?" Danny asked, going ghost. He floated above them green eyes flashing anger and worry.

"Mom and Dad have a key somewhere for just such an emergency," Jazz said taking charge. "Sam, you and Tucker go upstairs to the OpsCenter and look for a black switch. Shouldn't be hard to find. Throw it and meet us back here. The first half to the key should be up there as well. Don't forget it."

Sam nodded and dragged Tucker away. You could hear him swearing at her a mile away.

"Harry, you take the ghosts and go down to the lab. Knowing Dad, the other half of the key could be anywhere's down there," Jazz frowned at this thought.

Harry nodded and entered the kitchen, only to come running out gagging on the fumes. "Mom burned alcohol in the kitchen. I think it was whiskey or vodka."

"Sure it wasn't a Mudslide?" Danny asked, a twinkle in one emerald eye.

"Danny!" Jazz exclaimed.

"Relax, Jazzy dear," her brother said cooly. "The Fenton Gag Masks are in the hall closet."

"I'll go down to the lab, then!" she said, adding steel to her spine.

"Nothing," they lied, moments before Jazz came reeling out of the kitchen, gagging from the smell as she yanked the mask off. "Got it," she said, brandishing a thin wooden stick.

"A bamboo skewer?" Harry asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Mom's half of the key," Jazz explained.

"Did you find the one upstairs?" Danny asked Tucker, who followed by Sam, came down the invisible steps. The idea of living in an invisible haunted house was getting really old fast.

"Here," he said, handing over a black box labeled chocolates.

"Should've known," Harry muttered. Jack and his sweet tooth would be the death of his family one day.

Jazz took the bamboo skewer and impaled it in the black box. A cloud of smoke rose all around them, obsuring their vision. When they could see again, Maddie and Jack Fenton beamed back at them from the doorway to the lab.

"You found the keys!" Maddie said, her eyes filling with tears.

"Thank you," was all Jack said.

"Well, Jack, what do you say?" Maddie said, turning in anger toward him.

"Can I have a cookie?" he asked lamely.

Everyone hung their heads and moaned. Jack Fenton was an incurable sugarholic.

* * *

Several days later, all the kids were gathered in the lab to unveil the Fentons' latest invention-the "Fenton Great Balls of Fire Water," Maddie explained holding up a crystal ball. Jack was in the den using the phone to make the flight arrangements to Europe. Danny was in ghost form, having just come back from catching the Box Ghost...again.

"Looks like a crystal ball to me," Tucker mumbled, while Sam elbowed him.

"It's a crystal ball born of fire, ectoplasm and good old American whiskey," Maddie joked, her eyes dead serious.

"So how does it work?" Danny asked, wondering under which file drawer in his mind he should mentally file this one under.

"Very easy," his mother said. "Here, catch!"

Danny soared into the air, front somersaulted and caught it. Jazz, Tucker and Sam held out perfect 10 scoring cards, though Tucker's was upside down.

"I don't get it," Youngblood said, scratching his head. By now, he and the other ghosts that made up part of this family unit had rejoined everyone upstairs.

"I'll explain it to you later," the parrot told him.

The moment Danny's gloved hand made contact with the sphere, it drewthe ecto-energy from deep within him, giving him a rush of euphoria and nausea. He doubled over, wincing from the pain. "Whoa! What was that?"

"The sphere must be born of alcohol and glass particles. When coated with ectoplasm, it then must be immersed in fire or water before use. In the case of contact with ghosts, what it did to Danny will happen to any ghost who touches the sphere. Ghosts are a natural source of ectoplasm."

Featherhead was not happy with this new invention. _It won't hurt the young master, will it?_

Harry translated the serpent's question.

"No," Maddie explained. "Once activated, it will allow the user to see anything it wishes; provided there are no barriers in place to prevent it. It should work at your new school, boys. The sphere works on telepathic principles; it reads your thoughts."

"But what if we want to talk to Danny or Harry, Mrs. F.?" Tucker asked.

"Just wish it and it will be granted," she said obliquely.

"Sounds like a genie in a bottle," Jazz said.

Two owls swooped down through the open window and deposited their letters and left before Maddie could pay them. She picked up the letters and gasped. One was from Ananias Fenton and other bore the Hogwarts crest.

Danny bored, took back his human form. Something from earlier niggled at the back of his mind. He couldn't put his finger on it...

Sam and Tucker decided that they had had enough excitement for one day.

"I wish you guys weren't leaving. And that you'd explain what was going on," Tucker complained after a long pause.

"I can't," Sam said, her eyes sad.

"I know," he said.

"I saw it, but I don't believe it," they heard a latin accent before they saw her.

Paulina was on the next street corner talking with Valerie. "The owls."

"What about owls?" Sam asked.

"She claims to have seen owls flying. Which is absurd since they are nocturnal, not diurnal," Valerie said rolling her eyes.

"Does nocturnal have to do something with nighttime 'cause I thought owls were only supposed to come out then," Paulina asked, her green eyes wide.

"She knows how to think?" Tucker whispered in an aside to Sam and Valerie.

Sam bent over in a fit of coughing to hide her laughter.

Paulina, as usual, misread the action, and jumped back. "Don't get your goth germs all over me!" she yelled, stalking off in anger.

Valerie broke off into fresh new peals. Tucker and Sam joined her.

* * *

"Mom, can I ask you a question?" Danny asked, pulling up a chair.

"Sure, sweetie," she said, looking up from the batch of chocolate-chip cookies she was baking.

"When I tested out the house earlier, I couldn't get inside it; the house just vanished," Danny said, swiping some of the cookie dough. "How was Jazz able to do it when I couldn't?"

"It's one of the house's defenses against ghosts. Your sister or Harry would have had to enter the house to set the scene before you could. If you had been in human form, the house might have recognized your signature. Get your hands out of the cookie dough right now, young man, or you'll spoil your dinner," his mother said, smacking the offending hand with the wooden spatula.

Danny laughed and walked casually from the room.

Maddie watched him saunter off. Her son would break every witch's heart when he got a little older. And he still needed a haircut.

* * *

Jack carefully unsealed the aged ivory envelope bearing the Fenton-Nightingale coat of arms.

_Well, Squib, took you long enough to write to us. Just because we're one of the oldest pureblood families, doesn't mean we'll completely abandon you. Here are the keys to the vault and don't forget to take some money for yourself. It's high time you got some quality ghost hunting equipment instead of the junk you've been making in the Muggle world._

_So young Daniel is a half-breed, is he? Highly unusual for one of our family-especially considering our family motto! _

_So, he's been accepted into Hogwarts and has shown no sign of magic? Don't be too sure of that; I went to an old gypsy fortune teller and she told me that a powerful djinn may just change all that. Give my regards to that wonderful Muggle woman of yours and her cherry sandies. Especially her cherry sandies. I want that recipe. Tell your firecracker-tempered daughter that she's always welcome to come visit us on holidays. Maybe she'll even get to meet a handsome wizard-hint hint! You never know._

_Too bad about Cousin James. Thank you for adopting the Boy-Who-Lived. Thank the stars that Voldemort is gone forever._

_Sincerely,_

_Ananias Fenton_

* * *

The second letter was for Harry. He whooped for joy and sprinted upstairs to share the news with Featherhead. Maddie laughed, when he ran pass her.


	22. Witch's Tears

Academy of Witches

By: Wilona Riva

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Danny Phantom.

* * *

**Witch's Tears**

* * *

"Sine cura," she read, running her finger over the engraved words on the gold locket. Inside she placed a picture of her kissing Danny in ghost form-a surprised look on his face. She remembered that he had kissed her back just as passionately. She had wanted to kill Tucker at the time, but was glad she had this momento to bring with her.

"Are those tears in your eyes?" her mother asked, sitting down beside her.

Sam nodded. "I love Danny," she admitted.

Her mother frowned slightly. "The Fenton boy?"

Sam nodded again. "Mom, don't go on about him being weird and all, please," she begged.

Pamela Manson smiled and ruffled her daughter's hair. "Alright," she agreed.

"You do make a cute couple," her father said, joining them.

Sam blushed. "These are Latin words," she said, looking down at the book she'd been given by her grandmother Ida.

"Our family motto," her grandmother said, wheeling herself in. "Without a care," she added.

"Ours family treads in muddy waters," her father explained. "One of our ancestors was burned at the stake during the time of Queen Mary I for burning down a tavern."

"Ouch!" Sam muttered.

"They wouldn't serve his favorite wine," her father added.

"Too much information," her mother said. "He was a looker, that I can tell you."

"Way too much info," Sam agreed, her eyes darting to the locket in her hands.

Sam examined the locket's exterior. The front was encrusted with rubies, diamonds, and sapphires. The rare gems made up the Manson family's coat of arms: a white thistle encompassed by blue flames on a red field.

"My father made his riches wrapping colored cellophane around tiny toothpicks," her mother said, telling her daughter what she already knew. They lived in a mansion in Amity Heights, for crying out loud!

"Most of my family never made it alive out of the war" Pamela said. "The Holocaust nearly did us in. I want you to know I am proud of you and am glad that you can hold your own in this new world. Just don't come home and practice any hexes, ok?"

"Big whoop," Grandma Ida said, winking at Sam. She loved tormenting her daughter-in-law.

Sam coughed to hide her laughter.

Pamela Manson sighed. Her mother-in-law was trying sometimes.

* * *

Featherhead was supervising the packing of his wizardling. The Time Master had told him and a few other ghosts that Technus had almost spilled the beans during the newer ghost child's first battle. The older ghost child was more of a bratty nuisance-though to be sure, Danny was certainly a match for Youngblood. A time would come when...

Harry stared at his ethereal serpentine companion. "Featherhead, are you alright?" he asked, as the snake uncoiled itslef from around the bed frame to encircle Harry's waist.

_I am thinking of your future._

Harry's mouth twitched slightly. "Alright," he said at last.

Featherhead breathed a sigh of relief. The boy was way too astute for his own age.

_You need to get out more and make new friends._

Harry cast a bewildering look at his friend. "A bit late for that, you overgrown feather duster."

The ghost python just chuckled.

_Just the voice of your conscience speaking. _

Harry laughed and scratched behind one of Featherhead's fringes. "We could always tie you to the Fenton Fisher as bait."

_No thanks. Once was enough._

* * *

Jack opened up an old family album. Tears fell down his cheeks as he remembered that fateful day:

_"Mom, did the owl come yet with my letter?" eleven-years old Jack asked._

_"Jack, sit down," his father said._

_Jack was confused. "Okay," he murmured._

_Shacharayim Nightingale frowned at his son. "Jack, a letter won't be coming from Hogwarts."_

_"Why not?" Jack asked, a hint of a whine in his voice. "I've got to be going there. The castle's full of ghosts!"_

_"You're a Squib," his mother Jesca explained. "You know the law, son."_

_Jack Nightingale bowed his head. "When I turn seventeen, I am to take the surname of Fenton and never look back."_

_It was an unwritten law of the family that anyone who displeased the head of the clan had to take the surname of Fenton after a despised ancestor who let a ghost escape on a voyage to the New World. Once the name change was final, the person was exiled and never to return or contact family again. All funds were cut off._

_In the case of Squibs, one exception to the rule was allowed. A child of their line had to be a witch or wizard. _

_Jack well knew the rules and had made his own way to America and taken up ghost studies at a Wisconsin univerisity, where he had met Maddie and Vlad. No one had heard from V-man since the accident with a proto-portal._

_Strange indeed._

Jack shut the book. The Fenton-Nightingale family existed only in his imagination nowadays.

"Family crest consists of two blood blossoms crossed over a white shield with a wreath of 3 black stars on a blue and white field. Our motto is _Ad vitam paramus_ (We are preparing for life.) We are ghost hunters and will die ridding the world of the leeches of life," he recited the old lesson verbatim from memory.

Lighting struck his brain.

Cousin Ananias had been suspected of being a Death Eater and spent 2 years in Azkaban protesting his innocence. He went in a Nightingale and came out a Fenton, as the old family saying went. He had been released on a technicality.

Maybe contacting him hadn't been such a good idea after all. Head of the clan or not, Jack had a bad feeling about him.

* * *

John Fenton Nightingale (or rather his portrait) covered his ears from the awful racket as Ananias Fenton sewed red flowers into a soft down mattress. The song you ask? _One Vision _by some muggle group called Queen.


	23. Truth of Star

Academy of Witches

By: Wilona Riva

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Harry Potter.

* * *

**Author's Note: Harry's going to act OOC from the way he and Draco originally act when they first met in Diagon Alley. I also horribly messed up Hagrid's accent, so please don't kill me.**

* * *

**Truth of Star**

* * *

"We are not taking the children into a bar, Jack Fenton," Maddie said adamantly.

"It's the only way to get into Diagon Alley, sweetheart," Jack said. "Ananias said that this morning when his messenger gave me the key to the family vault."

"They could be scarred for life!" their mother's voice rose.

* * *

Danny was feeling queasy right at the moment and the argument between his parents wasn't helping, He had used the orb to call Tucker and it had turned his stomach inside out-or felt that way right at the moment. It got worse the longer he used it.

Tucker heard a faint chirping sound coming from his bookbag. The crystal orb worked! He grabbed the tube of ectoplasm and quickly coated the glass sphere and then ran to the bathroom and plunged into the sink after turning on the tap. It flickered to life and Danny came on-he was in ghost mode flying over the ocean.

"Can't talk for long, Tuck. This thing makes me sick to the stomach," his best friend said.

"I miss you guys," Tucker said, sniffling a bit.

"Tucker, we left an hour ago," Danny said, a bit annoyed.

"Yeah, but still..." his voice trailed off.

"Uh-oh, Dad's signalling from the plane window. Gotta get back," Danny said, fading out.

"Bye," Tucker said lamely to the silent ball.

"This sucks," he added, rinsing off the ectoplasm.

* * *

Jazz tapped Danny on the shoulder. "Lean on me until the effects wear off."

Danny smiled at his sister. "Thanks, Jazz."

The rest of the flight had been uneventful.

* * *

Jazz stared as the book shop across the street slid to one side of the record store to reveal a tiny, grubby looking building. A sign swaying slightly in the small breeze read "The Leaky Cauldron" and sported an image of a witch's cauldron with a crack in the bottom.

The pub's doors slammed open and a really tall hairy man stormed out, his bushy brows furrowed in anger.

"Get yerselves in here, yeh blimey lunatics!" he yelled at them. "We can hear ya bellowin' all the way to Hogwarts!"

The ghosts were scared out of their wits by the appearance of this strange man.

"What are you, half-giant?" Youngblood asked, poking Hagrid's back.

"Youngblood, show some manners," Danny hissed.

"Keep your trousers on," the ghost child told him. He had since exchanged his pirate garb for jeans, a brown t-shirt with a faded emblem of some sort, and grey sneakers. "He can't hear or see me, remember?"

Harry stared good and long at Hagrid and nodded his head. "I want to get my school books," he said, cutting into the various conversations.

"Bloody hell, yeh gave me a start, 'Arry Potter!" the tall man yelped. "Yeh are Harry Potter, right?"

"No, I'm the kid with the lightning shaped scar on his forehead with a 24 ft feathered ghost python wrapped around my waist that likes to listen to classical music," his voice oozed sarcasm.

"Yer nutters, 'Arry," he said, then stared back at the boy arguing with thin air. "Then again..."

"You get used to it," Jazz said nonchalantly. "Lead the way to the shopping experience from hell."

"She's never done her shopping on Black Friday, has she?" the parrot asked Youngblood, who just shrugged.

They briefly stopped inside the pub for Rubeus Hagrid, for that was the giant's name, to talk to the proprietor, Tom.

"Told you it was going to seed," Maddie said triumphantly, before Hagrid shot her a dark look with his beetle-like eyes.

Outside in the small courtyard was a brick wall where the entrance to Diagon Alley was.

"Three up and two across," Hagrid muttered, giving it the required taps with the ratty pink umbrella he carried.

"This is ridiculous," Jazz muttered, loud enough for Hagrid to hear.

"Naah, that's the counterspell to get rid of Boggarts," he said, as the bricks shifted to form a stone archway, large enough for everyone to pass.

Harry filed this information away for later reference.

"Gringott's is the wizarding bank," Hagrid explained. "Run by Goblins it is."

"He sounds like Yoda," Danny muttered to Youngblood, who was drinking in all the sights.

"Hey, let's come back and explore here on our own tonight," the ghost prankster suggested.

"Might be wards against ghosts," Danny answered.

"Nuts," Youngblood muttered.

"We've already exchanged our money for English pounds," Maddie told Hagrid. "Couldn't we skip the bank?"

"Sorry ma'am, but no can do," Hagrid explained. "Yeh have to use wizarding currency."

Jack nodded. "I remember my parents arguing over the price of things. Gold galleons, silver sickles and bronze knuts. What's the current rate of exchange?"

Hagrid appraised the large man. "Well, Jack Fenton, it now be 17 sickles to the galleon and 29 knuts to the sickle."

Jack nodded. "Pretty much the same then."

By this time they had reached a white square building with strange little creatures with long-hooked nails, pointy ears and sharp teeth everywhere. Goblins.

Danny stopped to inspect the rime engraved on the silver doors.

_**Enter, stranger, but take heed**_

_**Of what waits the sin of greed,**_

_**For those who take, but do not earn,**_

_**Must pay most dearly in their turn.**_

_**So if you seek beneath our floors**_

_**A treasure that was never yours,**_

_**Thief, you have been warned, beware**_

_**Of finding more than treasure there. (1)**_

_Second to last line reminds me of that idiot Box Ghost._

"Agreed with you there," Harry said to Featherhead, as they entered the building.

After convincing Maddie to save their English currency, Jack and Hagrid produced the keys required to open vaults 684 (Harry), 713 (Hagrid), and 741 (Danny). Hagrid looked a bit more than green when they returned from the wild roller coaster ride down to the vaults.

Jazz was engaged with conversation with a goblin about wizards and superior attitudes. She came away feeling glad she wasn't a witch. The goblins were a very intellectual people.

(And she hated roller coasters.)

Coming down the steps of Gringott's, they ran into a pale, young man whom Hagrid identified as Professor Quirrel. He was embarrassed by his stuttering so surprised he was to meet the famous Harry Potter. They waved good-bye as Hagrid directed them toward the shops of Diagon Alley.

_Dark vibrations come from the nervous one._

"Well, it was his first time meeting us. He might have been scared by something over the year he was away from Hogwarts," Harry said, thinking back to something Hagrid had said a few moments ago.

_I could taste a strange odor like an unformed fetus about him._

"Now you're being disgusting," Harry told the ghost python, as they ran to catch up with the group.

Hagrid kept giving the boys strange looks. Who could they be talking to? They were a bit old for invisible friends.

Danny, meanwhile, was trying to calm Youngblood down.

"That smell was awful. Professor Quirrell dresses very weirdly; I mean, come on, even Desiree ditched the turban as fashion wear centuries ago," the ten-year old had now adopted wizarding robes.

"I don't know who Desiree is, but I seriously hope no ghosts show up to attack at Hogwarts. As for Quirrell's attire-everyone has his own tastes in fashion," Danny told him.

"He was really pale. Are you sure he's not a ghost?" Youngblood asked.

"Quite sure. We'd have noticed the traits and no, I don't think he's a halfa either," Danny said, shutting off further protests.

First stop they made was to Eyelop's Owl Emporium, where Hagrid bought Harry a beautiful snowy owl he named Hedwig.

"Now you can deliver the mail in style, son," Jack joked.

"So long as Featherhead doesn't decide she'd be a nice afternoon snack," Harry said, warily eyeing the ghost serpent.

_Wouldn't dream it._

"Uh-huh," Harry dryly commented.

Danny gazed wistfully at the owls and wished he bought one. He felt spectral claws perch on his shoulder. "Hello, Bones."

"I'm smarter than them old featherheads, halfa. You don't need an owl when you have Ghost-to-Ghost delivery," the parrot answered.

Danny had to laugh at that. The parrot was always good at cheering you up.

A low whistle reached his ears as he spotted Youngblood hovering over some young wizards oogling a fancily carved broomstick labeled in gold letters: Nimbus 2000.

"I wish I was still alive and got my acceptance letters to a magical school," the ghost child said, as Danny dragged him away from the store window.

"Never mind that. We need to catch up with the adults and get our school supplies. First years aren't allowed brooms at Hogwarts anyway. You read the letter over my shoulder last night, remember," the halfa scolded.

"Yeah," Youngblood said, sneaking one last peek over at the broom and saw Harry joining the boys briefly before Jazz dragged him away as well.

In Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, they met a boy being fitted for robes. He was so pale and thin of features, Youngblood once again asked Danny if the human was a ghost. Danny shushed him and got an odd stare from the boy.

"Aren't you a bit old for an invisible friend?" the boy queried.

"It's actually a ghost that keeps following me around," Danny replied.

"A bit strange, but normal for our family," Harry piped up, throwing in his two cents worth.

"I guess, you must be getting your robes for Hogwarts. I hope I'm in Slytherin House; it's supposed to be the best house in school academically-Ravenclaw may have the brains, but Slytherins' got the ambition. What house do you expect to be in?"

Before either boy could answer, Madam Malkin came in and put the finishing touches to the pale boy's school robes, then shooed him off.

The boy's grey eyes were like cold ice chips and his short blond haired was slicked back, Danny noticed when he brushed passed them. He shivered slightly as he disrobed for Madam Malkin to begin her measurements.

"He didn't seem very friendly," Harry muttered to Danny. "Maybe we'll meet up with him later on the train."

"Ouch!" Danny yelped, when Madam Malkin stuck him with a pin.

"Sorry, dear," she said, unapologetically.

* * *

The Mansons were not thrilled to be seen entering a grimy pub going to seed in the heart of London, but Sam was thrilled. The Leaky Cauldron and Diagon Alley was the beginning of a new adventure for her. She only wished her friends could be here.

The Owl Emporium was definitely for the birds. And so was the owner. All the birds were perched on high cedar rafters while the few who had been sold and were waiting for their owners to come and fetch them, were caged.

Mr. Manson looked at his daughter's familiar expression. "Owls are like the USPS of the wizarding world," he explained.

"Oh," she said, eyeing the one-eyed hunchbacked diminuative man hobbling toward them. "Hello, and welcome to me shop. We sell owls of all kinds; every one of our owls are tamed and well-trained to tell the difference between a field mouse and a Muggle. I am Eyelops the Cyclops at your service." He waggled his eye brows at her.

Sam had to laugh at the shopkeeper's antics.

Mr. Manson was grinning as well. "My daughter would like to purchase an owl that suits her; she will be attending her first year at Hogwarts in September."

"Ah, that time is it," Mr. Eyelops said, swiveling his one eye at the girl. "Dressed like that I dare say she's bound to fit in with the Slytherin crowd."

Jeremy Manson blanched at the thought. "I am hoping she'll be in Hufflepuff, my old house."

Sam had to hide her laughter at the store owner's eye rolling. She didn't blame him.

They emerged a half hour and 5 Galleons and 9 Sickles poorer, but a magnificent Northern Saw-whet Owl. Sam had learned from Mr. Eyelops that Muggles called this creature's name _Aegolius acadicus._ He had a 15 inch wingspan, though the species was said to have up to 17 inches.

Sam beemed with pride at her owl. He was small and tawny brown with rusty brown streaks on his snow-white chest and had light marks on his back and wings. His tail was short and had a white face and the brightest yellow eyes you have ever seen, and a small dark bill.

"Hmm, I think you need a name," she murmured to the owl, who went absolutely still.

_That would be wonderful._

"You can talk?" she asked, a shock running through her.

_Not many wizards and witches these days can speak the owl language._

She glanced up and saw her father talking with her mother a few feet away, so they couldn't accidentally overhear the conversation.

"How about Frodo?" she asked.

_Absolutely not!_

"Labib? Sage? Reymundo?"

_No, no, and again no._

"Suvripa?"

_Has possibilities, but no thanks._

"Ruru?"

_That is what I am._

"Since you didn't say no to that one, that's what I'll name you," Sam said, in a tone that brooked no arguments.

_Now wait just a minute!_

"Hey, Dad, what do you call someone who can speak the language of owls?" she called out.

"Very unusual," he called back.

"Ha ha!" she said, sarcastically.

"I don't know, Sam," he said, "It's never happened before."

"Well, Ruru here and I can talk to each other; I don't know if I can talk to other owls," Sam admitted.

"It might be a magical talent of Ruru's that enables you to hear him," her father suggested.

"Now, quit dawdling, and let's go get your school books, missy," he added.

Ruru flapped his wings and hissed at Sam.

_Cover the cage; I'm strictly nocturnal, ya know!_

Sam obliged.

Flourish and Blott's was across the street and boy, was it paradise! Books of all kinds were stacked floor to ceiling and strewn all around the shop, some of them in cages. The people on the covers waved to her. One of them, _Curses and Countercurses ( Bewitch Your Friends and Befuddle Your Enemies with the Latest Revenges: Hair Loss, Jelly Legs, Tongue-Tying and Much, Much More) by Vindictus Viridian._

She had to grin at that one. She was reminded of the time when Dash, Kwan and Paulina were served rainbow-hued mash potatoes for month thanks to the food coloring she and Danny had snitched from her pantry. Tucker, of course, had managed to hack into the school computer lab and every time the three of them went near any computer, it would sing _Hey, Good Looking, Watcha Got Cooking? _by Hank Williams Sr.

She remembered the box Danny had given her before she left. She'd look at it on the train.

* * *

"I don't care how much ya want for it, 8 Galleons is highway robbery for spider's fangs!" Hagrid was yelling at a witch peddling potion ingredients.

"But surely, the young sirs here need..." she cut in.

Danny and Harry rolled their eyes and scanned up and down the street. While Hagrid haggled with the peddlar witch, their parents were off buying their school books and they were stuck going to Ollivander's with Jazz for their wands.

"Just great," Harry mumbled to himself.

"Danny, is that Sam?" Harry asked, pointing out a familiar face coming out of Ollivander's.

Danny was shocked when he saw her. "So this is why she couldn't tell us." He grinned evilly. "Can't wait to see her on the train."

Youngblood made smoochy noises.

"Shut up!" Danny hissed.

Jazz glanced behind her. "Uh, why are you two hiding behind those barrels?"

Danny pointed and Jazz followed his gaze. "Oh, I see. That certainly explains her behavior."

Featherhead blinked. _She of the hair of fire is smarter than people give her credit for._

Harry ignored him, but had to concur.

Jazz gave the all clear signal and she, the ghosts, and her brothers entered the wand shop. Mr. Ollivander gazed back at them from behind the counter. He smiled when he saw Harry. "I've been wondering when you'd come here, Mr. Potter."

"Fenton," he corrected automatically, before remembering that to the wizarding world, he'd always be named Harry Potter, not Harry Fenton.

The wands piled high almost to the point of collapsing before the red and gold sparkles flew out of the one meant for him.

"Holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches. Very curious," Mr. Ollivander murmured, before revealing the fact that Lord Voldemort had the brother wand to Harry's.

Jazz paled at this information. No wonder her little brother had nightmares.

Danny was fascinated with the measuring tape, but was surprised when Mr. Ollivander gave him a quiet stare before going to the back of the shop to return with a slender wand, bone white in appearance. "Mistletoe, eight and three-quarter inches, core is the scale of a Bahamut (2)."

Danny flicked the wand and went invisible "What the heck happened?" he asked.

"Mistletoe has the magic property of affecting the supernatural, Mr. Phantom. Professor Dumbledore apprised me of the situation so I made this wand especially for you."

Danny reappeared and breathed a slow sigh of relief. "That was magical."

Jazz stared at him. "You are so not reading the Xanth books anymore. The puns are getting to your head." (3)

Jazz handed over the money for the wands and they headed to Fortescue's for ice cream, while waiting for Hagrid and their parents.

* * *

Sam about dropped her new robes as they were coming out of Madam Malkins. _It can't be!_

"What is it, Sammy-kins?" her mother asked.

"I think I saw Harry, Danny, and Jazz coming out of Ollivander's," she said.

"Nonsense," her mother said, guiding her daughter toward the cauldron shop.

* * *

How they found their way to Nightingale Manor, Jazz never knew. She was always amazed her father never got a speeding ticket the way he drove.

A tall octagon-shaped house with rambling turrets and staircases that lead to rooms that weren't rooms, secret passageways, and blank walls that, literally, begged to have pictures hanging from them.

"You grew up here?" Maddie asked her husband increduously.

"Yep," he said, proudly. "Here comes Ananias now."

"Explains why he's so good with puzzles," Maddie muttered, as she observed the man coming down the stairs to meet them.

Ananias Fenton.

Something was off about him.

* * *

Author's Notes:

(1) pages 72-73 of HPSS

(2) A bahamut is a giant fish from Arabian mythology.

(3) A fantasy series by Piers Anthony. Well worth the read. And no, I haven't read the last one that came out. I'm always behind by one.


	24. The Devoted Roses

Academy of Witches

By: Wilona Riva

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Harry Potter.

* * *

**The Devoted Roses**

* * *

Jazz couldn't believe her eyes. The man had short neon green hair and the cold brown eyes of a shark.

"What grown person dyes his hair neon green?" she whispered to Danny.

Danny shrugged. "They exist in the wizarding world as well, I suppose," he answered.

Harry felt uneasy around this man. He felt Featherhead tighten his coils protectively around him.

"Jack, welcome back to Nightingale Manor," Ananias Fenton bellowed, grabbing his cousin in a deep bear hug.

"Thanks, Annie," Jack said, using his old pet name for this particular cousin.

"Quite," Ananias said, looking like he swallowed a lemon.

Youngblood had to laugh, when several of the portraits sent the Parrot off squawking when he perched on the mantel near them.

Ananias looked backwards at the disturbance. Seeing nothing, he scratched his head.

"It was the Parrot," Danny explained, flashing a quick grin at Youngblood, Harry and Jazz.

"Jack, Maddie, we have some things we need to discuss. Children, amuse yourselves in the parlor while we adults talk. There's a piano and some board games I believe," Ananias said in a voice as smooth as silk.

After the children had left the room, Ananias turned cold eyes toward Jack and Maddie. "Now to the real reason the family even considered speaking to you and yours, Squib."

"Now, Annie," Jack began before Ananias cut him off.

"Your halfling son is the only heir left to the glorious name of Nightingale and will inherit the estate when I perish. I've made arrangements as such that he will take on the name of Nightingale when he boards that train tomorrow. He is no longer a Fenton, but a true son of our noble house," Ananias finished.

"And you've got a bride stashed away for him in the cupboard as well, I presume," Maddie sarcastically commented.

"No, she'll be attending her first year at Hogwarts as well. Her name is Araceli Glorywhite, the daughter of our third cousin twice removed," he countered.

"Not, Lisbeth! She was only knee-high when I was astrocized," Jack said, shocked at this turn of family events.

"Jack, you're getting off track here. Ananias, our son is too young to marry. He fancies a young girl at home he is close friends with," Maddie said.

"I'm afraid the will is already drawn up. Daniel may not marry Araceli, but the bride of his choosing must be a witch," he explained.

"Alright, Annie, we agree. Danny is a Nightingale through and through," Jack said, jumping in with both feet blind.

"Jack!" Maddie yelled.

* * *

"Can you hear what they are talking about?" Harry asked Danny.

"King me," Jazz proclaimed as Danny shook his head and handed his sister another red checker.

"No, even as a ghost, my hearing is not that exceptional," Danny said.

"You could become invisible and spy on them like any normal ghost," the Parrot suggested.

"You're supposed to curb those tendencies, not exploit them," Jazz reminded him.

"I'm a ghost, duck," the Parrot said, flying off just as a checkers piece beaned him.

"Kids, it's bed time!" Maddie called out, before entering the room.

Relatively clean.

She blinked. _Game time here is just not as rowdy as home._

* * *

Ananias showed the three their room. The ghosts refused to enter.

"What's wrong?" Danny asked, after the adults left.

_Flowers hurt._

"Featherhead says that "flowers hurt", whatever that means," Harry replied.

Jazz noticed a portrait of a man dressed in Cromwell-era garb. Thinking back to the portraits in the parlor, she smiled and waved at him.

The man in the picture waved back.

"Hi, I'm Jazz. These are my brothers Harry and Danny," she said introducing them.

"I'm John Fenton-Nightingale," the man said, when the boys had hello-ed him.

"Anyone know where that spicy aroma is coming from?" Danny asked.

"What aroma?" Harry asked. "I don't smell anything?"

"Oh, you mean the blood blossoms?" JFN asked. "They grow outside in the garden; they have no scent to them."

"Are you guys coming in here?" Danny asked, opening wide the door.

"No," Youngblood said. "If you can smell them, then you should be out here with us."

"Blood blossoms are dangerous to ghosts," the Parrot explained.

"But I don't see any red flowers in here," Danny said, casting a bewildered look around the room.

_All the same, young one, we'll stay out here this night._

Harry heard Featherhead's comment and passed it on to Danny as he wasn't too far away to eavesdrop.

Danny sighed and decided to leave the door open if they changed their minds.

One by one, each child went and did their nightly rituals in the cramped bathroom. Cramped by Fenton standards, if you recall Jack's bulk.

The moment Danny went to lay on his mattress, his insides felt like they were in Dante's _Inferno_.

His screams woke the whole household.

"The blossoms! The blossoms!" The Parrot took visibility and flew through the walls searching for the Fenton parents.

_Get the boy off the bed!_ _The blossoms are in the mattress._

Harry relayed the message to Jazz and they yanked Danny to the floor.

His screams continued and the fiery ants coursed through his body. "Get them out of me!" he howled. He had never been in such pain before.

"Chuck the mattress out the window," Youngblood yelled.

"Heave!" Jazz shouted, as they carried the feather mattress to the window.

"What are you kids screaming about at this time of the night?" Maddie said, bursting into the room, just in time to see Danny writhing on the floor in untold agony and Jazz and Harry throwing his mattress out of the window.

Splat!

Now that the bloody mattress was gone, the ghosts could enter the room.

Youngblood peered over the window ledge. "I don't think the hedges like mattresses," he commented, watching the bushes rip it to shreds.

* * *

Jack yanked Ananias back into the hallway, as Maddie tried to call Danny down.

"What the hell did you do? You put blood blossoms in the mattress, didn't you? You knew it would do this to Danny!" Jack exclaimed, murder in his eyes.

"Jack, I was under orders. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named wants your son dead. He and the Potter boy," Ananias said, wringing his hands.

"We're leaving in the morning, Annie. You don't need to wait up for us," Jack said, letting his cousin go.

* * *

Morning found Maddie, Danny, Jack and everyone else leaving Nightingale Manor for Kings' Cross Station. Very precious little sleep did they receive all night thanks to the flowers fiasco.

"I'm sorry, Danny," Jack told his son.

Danny bowed his head. "None of us knew, Dad," he answered quietly.

* * *

"Now, Sam," Grandma Ida said, handing her granddaughter the photo album and locket with the family crest engraved upon them. "Do us proud."

Sam was flushed with excitement, but one thing bothered her. "Why is the wizarding world stuck in the past, Grandma?"

"Change is slow in coming. Not everything is old-fashioned," her father said, bringing her mother through the barrier. "You look smashing in your student's robes, Sammy."

Her mother scowled. "They should have been pink."

Sam smiled. "They're my favorite color," she said, fingering the material.

The Hogwarts Express pulled into Kings' Cross Station at Platform 9 and 3/4.

Ida Manson watched curiously as other parents came and went, bringing their children to catch the school train. One group in particular caught her eye.

"Fentons?"

Pamela swung her head and spied them. "It can't be. Not both of them," seeing the two boys rolling along their trunks.

_Now what the name of owl heaven is going on?_

"Nothing, Ruru, go back to sleep," Sam said, trying to see what her parents were seeing, but the crowd on the platform blocked her view.

* * *

"Hey, you're Americans, aren't you?" a red-haired boy asked them. "Your accents are kinda weird."

_And so is your's, dunderhead._

Harry had to smile at Featherhead's polite insult. "We are, though I was born in England and my father immigrated to America in his teens. I'm Harry, by the way."

"I'm Ron, oy, Mom!" he yelled, as his mother, a red-head as well, dragged him off.

Danny had to laugh. "I think I'm going to find a quiet compartment where I can sleep."

Harry nodded, just as a loud whoosh flew past him, fluttering his hair.

"Yuck!" Ron yelled as something brown and green trickled down the back of his head.

"What was that, Youngblood?" Danny asked his companion.

"Peanut butter and ectoplasm," came the response.

Maddie's lips twitched slightly. Hogwarts was going to see an interesting school year with these two terrors. Then she saw them.

The Mansons.

And their daughter, Sam.

Jack grinned. "I knew it. She is a witch. Now, Danny can marry her for real."

Jazz looked side-long at her father. "What are you babbling about?"

That caused Maddie to explain what had happened the night before.

Danny's head reeled with the news. "So now I'm going to have a new last name too?"

"I'm afraid so," his mother replied. "I've already sent an owl explaining the circumstances to Professor Dumbledore. Now behave yourselves and don't get dragged into any of Youngblood's practical jokes," she warned.

"We won't," they replied, crossing fingers behind their backs.

"Uh-huh," Jazz muttered. She knew them too well.

* * *

The portrait of John Fenton Nightingale contemplated the visitors from the night before.

"The boy with ghost blood reminds me of the young ghost I met when I was alive. I thought all ghosts were evil then, but this one risked his life to save a witch. How strange that they seem alike."


	25. The Wings of the Girl

Academy of Witches

By: Wilona Riva

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Harry Potter.

* * *

**The Wings of the Girl**

* * *

"Okay, so let me get this straight. In order to inherit Nightingale Manor, I've got to marry a witch and officially have my last name changed to Nightingale?" Danny asked his parents.

"Afraid so, Danny m'boy," his father said. "The paper work's already been sent in. Ananias did it while all the hubbub was going on. We're not happy about it, but it is the family's laws that we must take into consideration."

"What your father is trying to tell you, sweetie, is that only a Nightingale can legally inherit the family estate. Your ancestress, Mariamne Una de Noire Rossignole, set that up when she came across the Channel with William the Conqueror," his mother explained.

"Who was she?" Harry asked.

"She was the inventor of the Kalorama Legacy potion," Jazz said. "There's a book of our family tree in the parlor where we played checkers last night. Anyhow, I know you're going to ask me what the Kalorama Legacy potion is, so I'll be the annoying big sister who tells you to go and look it up in the dictionary."

"I hate it when she does that," Danny said in an aside to Harry.

* * *

The Hogwarts Express whistled its first warning signal. The train was going to depart in exactly thirty minutes. The students and parents scurried like ants to get their belonging and persons on board.

Once on board the train, Harry and Danny decided they would sit in an empty compartment because of the ghosts.

_A traveller's dream come true. _

"I'm glad you find it comfy, Featherhead," Harry said, pulling out a book.

Danny read the title upside down and had to laugh. Harry was reading _How to Solve the Labyrinth _by A. Pieceofcake. One of Jazz's punnish book titles, obviously.

The red-haired boy popped his head in the doorway. "You mind if I sit with you? Everywhere else is full."

"No, go ahead, just don't sit on the snake," Harry told him, looking up from the book he was reading.

"S-s-snake?" Ron sputtered, standing up quickly and looking down at the empty seat.

_Piece of work, this one is. I'll curl up in the overhead rack so he won't be so nervous._

"A ghost feathered python," Danny clarified.

"I-I-I'll go find somewhere else to sit, thank you," he said, before running out the compartment.

"And don't come back, ye swab, until ye grow some spine," Youngblood yelled after him, once more in pirate gear.

"Backbone," the Parrot muttered.

"Whatever," Danny and Youngblood echoed.

In another compartment on the train, the Weasley twins found their friend Lee Jordan sitting with a dark-haired girl, a first-year if they weren't mistaken.

"Okay, Lee, what'd ya got in the box?" Fred asked.

Lee grinned at Sam and opened the box a bit, allowing the acromantula's hairy leg to stick out for a sec, before shutting it again. "Just a pet for Hagrid," he said.

"Shutting that poor creature in the box like that," the girl fussed at them. "Give me the box."

"No," the boys said in unison.

She grabbed the box and upended it. A spider the size of a doll-house looked back at them with an angry octagonal stare, then scurried out the compartment.

"Just great," Lee muttered, "We now have an acromantula loose on the train."

"This is not going to be a boring train trip, that's for sure," George said, admiring the girl.

"My name's Samantha Manson. If you call me anything, but Sam, I will kill you," she threatened them.

"Nice to meet you, Sam, my name's Fred Weasley and this is my brother George," he paused. "Or is it the other way around?"

"You've got it right," George said cheekily.

"And I'm Lee Jordan," the dark-skinned youth introduced himself. "I make it my personal job to torment McGonagall during Quidditch matches."

Fred and George snickered at the memory.

"So what are we going to do about the spider?" Sam asked.

Featherhead lifted his serpentine head and tasted the air with his forked tongue. He slithered/phased out the door and down the aisle, visible to anyone that came by.

Harry shot to his feet. "Oh no!"

Danny charged after him. "Come on, we've got to catch him."

Screams could be heard several cars up, causing the boys to run even faster, then they tripped over three boys running in the opposite direction.

"Watch it!" the pale thin boy shouted, as he wormed his way out of the dogpile.

"You're the boy from the shop," Danny said, recognizing him at once.

"Yeah," he admitted, brushing the dust off his robes.

"I'm Draco Malfoy, this is Crabbe and Goyle," he said, pointing at the two hulking bodyguards accompanying him. Crabbe looked like he was going to be sick.

"Why are you running in the passageway?" Danny asked.

"There's a ghost serpent loose on the train," Malfoy said, paling even further. "I'm scared of snakes."

Danny blinked. "Featherhead is nothing to be scared of. We're actually trying to catch him."

"He''s my pet," Harry said, butting into the conversation.

"I'll personally make your life a living hell at Hogwarts if you don't get that serpent under wraps," Malfoy hissed at them, before stalking off, followed by his two goons.

Harry looked at Danny, who just sighed and pointed. As they shot off towards the continued screams, the boys could hear Malfoy screeching about his shoes being melted into the floor.

"Good one, me hartey," Youngblood said, cheering him on.

"Never mind, we've got to catch Featherhead," Harry said.

"I'm hoping I don't have to 'go ghost' for this," Danny muttered.

Sam saw two raven-haired boys run pass her train compartment. One of them had a lightning shaped scar on his forehead. She shot to her feet. _It couldn't be them!_

"Harry? Danny?" she called out after them.

Both boys skidded to a halt. They looked at each other and looked back at their mystery caller. "Sam?"

Featherhead came slithering up and wrapped himself around Harry's waist. "I hope you're satisfied," Harry told him angrily.

_Yes. The spider was succulent; I hope they have more at this school of magic._

Harry turned green around the gills. "Don't ask," he told them.

"Whoa, I've never seen a ghost serpent that big before!" Fred exclaimed, coming up behind them, followed by George, Lee, and the boy, Ron.

"You've never seen a ghost serpent before," George said, elbowing him.

"Touche, brother of mine," Fred countered, a wide grin upon his face.

Introductions made, everyone retired to the empty compartment; Ron making sure he sat far away from Harry as possible.

Featherhead returned to his invisible state, his hunger satisfied.

* * *

"So both boys?" Jeremy Manson asked Jack.

The Fentons and Mansons were sitting in the Leaky Cauldron, sipping brewskies, while the women traded insults at each other-Ida Manson egging them on.

"Let's talk marriage," Jack suddenly suggested.

"Jack Fenton!" Maddie glared at her husband.

* * *

"Crucio!" the dark voice shouted out the Unforgivable Curse.

Ananias screamed. "I tried; I put the blood blossoms in the mattress and how was I supposed to know..." he screamed as the spell was intensified.

"Enough. Put this coward out of his misery," the dark voice told the turbaned young man.

"Ananias Fenton, you should've have run when I told you. Now the boy is beyond our reach," the pale young wizard told him.

"Mercy, Quirrell?" the Dark Lord sneered. "Get on with it!"

Pointing his wand at the green-haired man, Quirrell's sad eyes met Ananias'. "I'm sorry. Avada Kedrava!"

Ananias dropped dead.

"Next time, you will do exactly as I say to do it," Voldemort's cold voice told him. "Mercy is for weaklings."

"Yes, Dark Lord," Quirrell said, walking off into the night.

Nightingale Manor was enshrouded in darkness once more, except for the glowing mark above its steepled roof.

* * *

A girl with bushy honey-blonde hair stuck her head in the door. "Anyone seen a toad?" she asked.

"Nope, just a spectral skeleton parrot, a pirate kid ghost, and a feathered ghost python," Danny quipped.

Sam scowled at her. "No, we haven't."

"Alright," the girl said, ducking back out.

"Say, how do you have ghosts with you?" Ron asked.

"Our parents are ghost hunters. My name is Danny Nightingale," he said, remembering the new circumstances.

Sam shot him a questioning glance.

"I'll explain later," he whispered, squeezing her hand.

She nodded.

"Anyone want to see some magic?" Ron asked, taking an old fat rat out of his pocket. The rat was missing a toe, Sam noticed.

"Sure, Ron," Lee said, flashing a grin at the Weasley twins, who everyone knew now were Ron's next-to-older brothers.

_"Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow, turn this stupid fat rat yellow," _Ron muttered, waving a worn wand over the rat's head.

Nothing happened.

Fred and George keeled over laughing. "Pay up, Lee," Fred said, "He fell for it."

Scabbers squeaked in annoyance at all the noise. He had been having a nice dream about a delicious wheel of cheddar.

_Wonder how tasty he'd be?_

Noting Featherhead eyeing Scabbers, Harry suggested that Scabbers be put back in Ron's pocket.

The Parrot peered at the rat closely as Ron put him back his pocket.

"I don't think that's an ordinary rat," he told Danny.

"Looks normal to me," he said, just before the train made a jostling motion causing Sam to shove him against the window.

His powers kicked in at that moment and he fell backwards out of the train, nothing but air miles below him.

Fred and George cried out.

Sam rolled her eyes and opened the window.

"Danny Fenton, get your butt back in this train right now or else," she declared, closing the window.

"He's a goner, girl," Lee said. "There's nothing but air beneath the tracks."

"You're darn lucky I heard you in time," Danny muttered, coming back inside.

He noticed the pale faces staring back at him.

"What?" he asked.

"You forgot to change back," Youngblood deadpanned.

"Oh."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**There stills seems a bit of confusion, dear readers. So let me clarify. I currently have two accounts on FFNet. I am both Garnet Sky and Wilona Riva. I am going to closing down my old account since my computer was having issues with the website. I am transferring the best of my original stories, of which this is one. I have about 5 or 6 stories to go that need revising/rewriting still under my old pen name. Some stories have been combined, some will be rewritten with new titles. **


	26. The Darkest Girl

Academy of Witches

By: Wilona Riva

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Harry Potter.

* * *

**The Darkest Girl**

* * *

"YOU IDIOT!" Sam exploded.

"Hey, you were the one who shoved me," he protested, returning to human form.

"Imagine the possibilities," Lee whispered to Fred and George. "We can get back at Filch for..."

"Trolley's coming," Ron interrupted the arguement. Every one chipped in and bought a bit of everything to snack on; Harry had a little bit bigger pile due to his infamous Fenton sweet tooth.

"Here, Danny," Fred said, "try this." He handed Danny what appeared to be a peppermint.

"What is it?" Danny asked warily.

"A Pepper Imp," Ron said, around a mouthful of Chocolate Frog.

"Circe and Dumbledore," Harry said, showing Sam his cards.

"Miriam Una de Noire Rossignole and Uric the Oddball," Sam said, squinting at her own cards. "Okay, just eat it already, Danny," she said, glancing up at him with an odd grin on her face.

Now, he was suspicious. What was it about this candy that they all wanted to see him try?

"Alright," he grumbled, popping it into his mouth. Big mistake.

His eyes teared up, smoke poured from his ears, and he had to cough up fire from his lungs. Ironically, he coughed so hard, he fell sideways out of the train again and quickly phased right back in-smoke still pouring out his ears.

"Water!" he begged.

"Here," Sam said, handing him some juice she had bought off the trolley.

"Thanks for nothing, you two," he shot an angry glare at the twins who were howling with laughter.

"You're welcome," George quipped.

It had taken quite some explaining to Fred, Lee, Ron and George of how he came to be half-ghost. Ron was still shaken by the circumstances and kept sneaking glances at Harry for some reason.

"Why do you keep staring at me?" Harry asked him.

"You've got some sort of smudge mark on your forehead, mate," Ron told him.

"Oh that, it's just a scar I've had since I was small," Harry said, pushing back his bangs.

"Blimey, you're Harry Potter!" Ron yelled.

"And when were you going to tell me this?" Sam said, round on Danny.

_Enough of this!_

"Featherhead's right," Harry said, glaring at everyone. "Does it really matter what secrets we have withheld from you, Sam? I mean, you didn't even tell us you were a witch."

"Because I couldn't," she answered him.

"Neither could we. I've always been plain Harry Fenton as far as the rest of the world is concerned. Mom and Dad explained to me about Lord Vold-"

"Harry! Please, don't speak that name," Ron whimpered at the sound of the Dark Lord's name.

"Okay, all that aside," Fred said, "let's make a pact to pull as many pranks as we can this year. Everyone in?"

"Yes!" everyone, but Sam, agreed.

"You two are my new best friends," Youngblood told the Weasley twins.

"They can't hear or see you," Danny reminded him.

Fred, George, and Lee raised eyebrows at this.

Sam sighed. "It's a ghost that only Danny can see and talk to. Sometimes he makes an appearance, but very rarely. Very few people can see him."

"Any other ghosts we should know about?" Ron asked, looking around.

"Just me," the Parrot said, becoming visible.

"Sweet," Lee said, a twinkle in his eye.

_Uh-oh!_ Sam thought to herself.

It didn't take long before the news got out that the legendary Harry Potter was on the train.

The compartment door slid open to reveal Malfoy, who had on new footwear, flanked by Crabbe and Goyle, his two goons.

"Well, so the rumors are true," he sneered, staring at the group. "Famous Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, has come to Hogwarts."

Danny remained silent, but Malfoy saw his eyes flash green. He dismissed it as a trick of the light.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Fred growled in anger.

"Just to let you know that my father will hear about the giant snake you set loose on the train," he said. "You will be advised, Potter, that some wizarding families are better than others."

Danny rose to his feet. "Leave," he whispered, his blue eyes now glowing green.

"You are not the boss of me," Draco snarled.

Danny took a step towards the door and paused. Looking down, he moaned. "Not a good sign for my powers to go haywire," he muttered, seeing his leg turn invisible.

"Three, two, one," Sam counted under her breath.

"Ghost!" the three boys screamed, running down the aisles, almost bowling over Hermione in the process.

She shook her head at them. "What's gotten into them?" she muttered, her eyes following their movement.

She decided to investigate.

Sam was trying to get Danny to calm down long enough to get control over his vanished leg. "Danny, please, if you'd..."

"It's all over now, Sam. My secret's been exposed," a raven haired boy bemoaned his misery.

"I wouldn't worry about it if I were you," Hermione told them. "I thinks it's fascinating you can vanish parts of your body, but you shouldn't go scaring people like that."

Sam did not trust this girl. "So you're not freaked out about this?" she asked the girl.

"No, why?" Hermione asked her.

"Danny's actually half-ghost," Sam told her. "And if you tell anyone else, I will sick Technus on you," she said sweetly.

"That only works with Tucker," Harry reminded her.

"Okay, then I'll sick Youngblood on you," Sam amended.

"Hey!" the pirate ghost child protested.

"No problem," Hermione said, backing out the door. "I saw nothing, but you might want to get that leg visible again before someone else comes in here," she told Danny.

Sam sighed in exasperation. "Just concentrate, Danny."

Following a conversation involving the various Houses of Hogwarts and everyone agreeing they wanted to be Gryffindors after Fred, George, and Lee's glowing reports, Ron told everyone about an attempted robbery he had read about in the Daily Prophet just that morning.

"The _Daily Prophet_ is a load of rubbish; it publishes worse than the nonsense that the _Quibbler_ prints," Sam declared.

Harry was silent at this news.

"Did they said what vault or vaults were hit?" Fred asked.

"Just one," Ron said. "It's kinda strange if you think about it."

"What vault was it?" Harry asked.

"Seven hundred thirteen," Ron answered.

Harry sighed and pulled out a familiar glass sphere from his pocket. "You call them," he said, handing it to Danny, who looked green.

"Can't one of you do it?" he asked them.

"None of us have fire or water handy," Sam told him.

"Alright," he gave in.

Half an hour later, he was holding his side and trying not to feel sick.

"Why couldn't they invent something that doesn't either try to make me violently ill or kill me?" he asked Sam.

"Your parents," she replied.

Harry, through it all, had one recurring thought in his mind. _Was it Voldemort reaching out from the grave to take his revenge?_

Hermion returned to join the group as the topic turned to Quidditch. Both boys were fascinated by the different aspects of the game.

* * *

"So the boy can't even keep a simple secret?" the Observers noted at the scenes which had just played in the timestream.

"Three more will know," Clockwork reminded them.

"Do not meddle with the timestream," the Observants ordered him.

The Time Master shifted to his youthful stage. "Don't tell me to do my job, and I won't tell you how to ruin your afterlives."

This naturally went right over the one-eyed ghosts' heads.

"Everything is going according to the way it should," he told them as another scene unfolded.

* * *

The boy who was looking for his toad reappeared once more towards the end of the train ride. "Has anyone seen my toad?" he asked.

"No, Neville," Hermione told him.

"He's even more obsessed than the Box Ghost," Danny dryly stated.

"How can you insult poor Neville like that?" Hermione asked.

"Danny wasn't insulting anyone," Sam butted in.

Youngblood snorted in derision as the two girls argued once more. "No one is more obessed than the Box Ghost."

He looked over at the two girls. "Are we going to put up with this all school year?"

"Tucker's not here," Danny reminded him.

* * *

The first years left the train and followed Hagrid to boats waiting to take them across the lake.

Danny thought he heard Sam mutter something about cruelty to animals when Hagrid pulled Trevor out of one of his pockets and tossed him to Neville.

"Yeh might wanna keep a better eye on this toad," Hagrid told him.

"Oh, I will. Thank you, sir!" the boy replied, as the boats pushed off and glided smoothly over the dark waters.

* * *

At the first sight of Hogwarts, Sam was awestruck. Leaning over to Danny, she whispered, "Will you take me out flying sometime? The castle is amazing."

Danny blushed. "S-s-sure," he murmured, as Sam pecked his cheek.

Hagrid glanced over the group and smiled at the sight of Danny and Sam.

"Young love," he murmured.


	27. Nothing in the Something

Academy of Witches

By: Wilona Riva

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Harry Potter.

* * *

**Nothing in the Something**

* * *

Draco Malfoy sat in another boat with Crabbe and Goyle and a pinched faced girl with rugged features named Millicent Bullstrode.

"Hey, Malfoy?" Crabbe asked.

"Yeah," Malfoy answered.

"You think he was really a ghost, do you?" Crabbe gave him a quizzical stare.

"I don't know," Malfoy answered, " It seems something only a ghost would be able to do."

Vincent shook his head. "Ghosts are pearly white and can't touch solid objects. They're not really scary or anything."

Draco shook his head. "This could be a different breed of ghost, I think. His leg disappearing like that was...very disturbing to say the least."

Goyle shuddered. "Ghost are not; it was like subzero Antarctic weather in that compartment."

Draco nodded. " I know. We are going to have to keep a close watch on this ghost kid."

Millicent stroked her chin thoughtfully. "Maybe you can pretend to be friends with him if we're all sorted into the same house."

Draco nodded; his eyes shining in the dark. "I'll keep that in mind."

"Hey, Draco!" a whiny voice called out from two boats over.

"What do you want, Fountain?" Draco called back.

"I heard you scream like a girl whenever you see a snake," came the taunting reply.

Draco clenched his fists. "Connall Fountain, if your father wasn't on the Wizenmagot, I'd...

"Oy, you two, shut up!" Ron shouted back. "We're here."

And so they were.

* * *

After docking, Hagrid led the students up a steep flight of stairs towards the courtyard of the Castle. After knocking on a side door, a tall witch with square spectacles, emerald robes and her graying black hair pulled back in a severe bun looked over the group hastily.

"You're a bit late, Hagrid," she said.

"Squid," was the only answer he gave her.

She sighed.

"She looks like she ate too many sour plums," Youngblood told Danny.

"You really shouldn't say such things about her," Danny told him.

"It's the truth," the ghost retorted.

* * *

Draco watched the odd boy with the vanishing leg talk to thin air, once again.

_He's talking to himself again. Really weird._

* * *

Sam groaned to herself.

_And here I thought he was going to behave. Well, once invisible always invisible._

* * *

Harry rolled his eyes.

_Knowing Youngblood, he made some asinine remark about the witch who answered the door._

* * *

Professor McGonagall didn't know what to say. True, first-years often were expected to say and do odd things, but talking to thin air? Honestly!

"Enough," she said. "I am Professor McGonagall, the deputy headmistress and Transfiguration instructor. In a few moments, you will follow me into the Great Hall where you will be sorted into your Houses. While you are here, I expect you to study hard and not pull too many hijinks in the hallways. Meals and classes will be taken with your Houses, as will free time will be spent in your common rooms. Do well and you will earn points for your House, but be forewarned, any shenanigans will cost you dearly."

Youngblood snickered at this.

"As such, you will wait here, until you are called. I will be back shortly." With a prim swish of her robes, Professor McGonagall left the room to have a quick talk with the Headmaster.

Hermione was excited and nervous. "I've heard you have to memorize a long list of spells and your House is determined by how well you can cast them."

Ron snorted. "I doubt that. It's a test of endurance that determines your House. Fred and George were going about wrestling a troll last night."

Danny looked nervously at Harry and Sam. "I could knock it out with an ecto-blast, I guess," he whispered.

"Danny," Sam said, "you can't risk anymore people learning your secret."

Before Danny could reply, a bluish mist escaped his mouth.

He looked at Youngblood and the Parrot questioningly.

"It's not us," Youngblood told him. "We've been with you so long that you hardly notice the mist when we're around."

Several of the first years cried out in alarm, as pearly white translucent anthropomorphic forms floated through the walls.

_Never seen this type of ghost before._

"I agree," Harry said. "Then again, we've only dealt with Technus on several occasions and the Box Ghost."

_And the brat and the bird._

"Featherhead," Harry mildly chided his pet.

_Sorry_.

* * *

Sam's fingers twitched. She wished she had a thermos before these ghosts hurt someone.

"Relax," Danny whispered, "I think they mean no harm."

Sure enough, the ghosts were just passing through, it seemed. Some even stopped to converse with the first years and to warn them about Peeves.

"We really should call in an exorcist," a ghost wearing the clothes of a minor Elizabethan nobleman told his female companion, as they passed through the wall closest to Hermione and Sam.

"So, the bluish mist is a type of alarm signal for Danny when ghosts are nearby?" Hermione asked Sam.

"Yes," she replied, " but it's usually only Youngblood, Featherhead, or the Parrot that triggers the 'ghost alert' as we call it."

"He seemed to tense up just now, like the ghosts were going to attack us," Hermione observed.

"At home," Sam said, "they usually do. Danny has only had his powers for a few weeks and is still trying to bring them under control."

"Let's hope a ghost attack doesn't occur," Hermione shuddered at the thought.

"I hope not either," Sam said, her violet eyes flickering with worry.

* * *

"Nightingale," Draco said, "how come we could see your breath before the Hogwarts' ghosts floated in?"

"A special breath spray my parents invented?" Danny thought fast, a panicked look on his face.

"Oh," Draco said.

"Lame," Harry whispered to his brother.

"You try coming up with an answer on the spot," Danny retorted.

Behind him, Danny could barely make out Sam explaining the difference between ghosts here and at home. Considering they had only been attacked by an ectopuss, Technus, the Box Ghost, and several of Youngblood's practical jokes.

Hermione laughed the loudest as Sam described Danny's last birthday party.

Draco was curious to see Danny turn bright red in embarrassment at the memory. _Must have been some birthday party!_

* * *

Professor McGonagall returned and ordered the first years to line up and follow her into the Great Hall.

Harry craned his neck and saw the most amazing ceiling ever.

"It's enchanted to look like the night sky," Hermione said in her know-it-all voice. "I've read about it..."

"In Hogwarts: A History," Ron finished. "You've only told us that a thousand times already.

Hermione gave him a hurt expression and chose not to say anymore.

"That wasn't nice, Weasley," Draco informed him.

"What do you care, Malfoy?" Ron snapped.

"Because I do," Draco said, surprising even himself. _Why did I say that?_ he asked himself.

* * *

"When I call your name," Professor McGonagall said, "you will walk over and place the Sorting Hat on your head. When your House is called, you will go to the respective table." With that she placed a very tattered old hat on a battered three-legged stool.

The hat began to sing a song about the four Houses of Hogwarts, the Founders, and the characteristics of the students therein.

"Jazz would throw a conniption about now," Danny murmured to Sam.

"Uh-huh, and so would Paulina," Sam agreed, glad that the fashionista wasn't there to steal the limelight.

* * *

"Abbott, Hannah," Professor McGonagall called out.

A girl with a heart-shaped pink face and blonde hair pulled up into two pigtails tottered forward and put the hat onto her head.

She squealed when it shouted out "HUFFLEPUFF!"

The Hufflepuff table exploded with cheers.

Sam shrank from the noise.

"She's a barbie doll," she muttered to Danny.

"She kinda cute," he responded, watching as Alder, January walked forward to also become a Hufflepuff.

As names were called, the tables exploded with joy. The students loved the start-of-term banquet and the Sorting Ceremony.

"Boot, Terry." Ravenclaw.

"Bullstrode, Millicent." The first Slytherin.

"Coffey, Cyr." Ravenclaw.

"Delhomme, Rhett." Another Slytherin.

"Fountain, Connall." Gryffindor.

And so the line of students dwindled.

Danny's eyes widened as a girl with golden hair put the Sorting Hat on and grinned when it called out Ravenclaw. "So this is the one Ananias wanted me to marry," he murmured.

"How did her hair change to firecracker red?" Sam hissed, breaking him out of his reverie. "Didn't she have blonde hair a moment ago?"

Hermione's name was called before Danny could think of a response. It didn't take long for the Sorting Hat to shout out "GRYFFINDOR!"

Neville Longbottom, the boy who lost the toad on the train, was also sorted into Gryffindor, but had to go back because he walked off with the hat.

Youngblood was in stitches.

"Manson, Samantha," Professor McGonagall called out.

"Go, Sam," Harry whistled.

"Shut up, Fenton," she snarled playfully.

Harry grinned at her.

Danny crossed his fingers. Sam was the smartest girl in their class; she'd be a shoe-in for Ravenclaw for sure, if Fred hadn't been joshing him again.

Much to his surprise, the Hat decided that she was Gryffindor material after all.

"See you at the Gryffindor table," she called out to them.

McMillan...Moon...and several other M's were called.

And then it was Danny's turn.

"Never had someone like you in here, before," the Hat told him. A hat that could talk and sing was not surprising with him being a half-ghost.

"Half-ghost, hmm? Having a lot of trouble controlling your powers? Hmm, where to put you? Difficult. Difficult."

Danny raised slight eyebrows at this. _Just put me in the place where I can best learn to control my powers._

"Well, if you are sure, then better be SLYTHERIN!" the Hat's voice silenced the whole hall.

Harry felt as if ice water had been dumped in his veins.

Of all Houses to be sorted into, Slytherin was by far the worse.

Danny glumly took off the hat and walked slowly to the Slytherin table, where a girl with dark wavy hair motioned for him to sit down.

"Patil...Patil...Perks..."

And then...

"Potter, Harry!"

The Great Hall grew silent as Harry made his way to the stool. He could hear the whispers and feel the eyes that seered his soul. He wondered for a moment what his life would have been like if the Dursley's had raised him. Would he still feel the same way as he did now? The butterflies in his stomach were now dancing the samba.

"Hello, Potter," the Hat greeted him.

Harry glared up at its brim. _I hope a giant sits on you and squishes you flatter than a pancake!_

"Hmm, quite the temper you have, boy. You wonder if your life would have turned out different if you'd been raised by your mother's sister's family. Ask the Master of Time to show you, should you ever meet him," the hat told him.

_Why'd you put Danny in Slytherin of all places? _Harry mentally shouted at the Hat.

"That is where his needs will be met. He will be instrumental in restoring harmony between the Houses," the Hat explained.

Harry scowled. _Then I want to be in Slytherin as well!_

"Slytherin would help you on your way to greatness. You have the pride, ambition and much much untapped talent within you. Yes, Slytherin would be the best place to put you, however, your courage and loyalty to your family and friends out weight the darkness in your soul," the Hat told him.

"For a heart that is determined and sure, better be GRYFFINDOR!"

Sam let out a loud wolf whistle as Harry tried to stop the tears and laughter, as he made his way over to the Gryffindor table.

"I'd knew we'd get you, Potter," Fred said, a wide grin splitting his face.

Harry looked over sorrowfully at the Slytherin table. Danny didn't look happy. He looked like he had been when he woke up after the Portal activated.

"Guys," he said, after Ron joined their group. "Isn't there anything we can do to cheer up Danny?"

"It's a bummer that he's in Slytherin," George complained.

"All the better for pranks," Fred said, the beginnings of one already in the forefront of his mind.

"You're deranged," Harry told him, as Dumbledore called for order.

"And proud of it," Fred told him, wriggling his eyebrows like Groucho Marx.

"Bloody git," Ron muttered under his breath.

_Is that even normal?_

Harry's head snapped up as he watched the Sorting Hat being picked up by invisible hands, as if someone were putting it on his head.

He looked over at Danny. "Youngblood?" he mouthed.

Danny rolled his eyes and nodded.

"This should be interesting," Harry said.

* * *

"So you want to be sorted do you?" the Sorting Hat said, examining the boy's mind. "Well, let's see what we can do."

_Just get on with it! _Youngblood thought.

"Don't keep your knickers in a twist," the Hat replied. "This will take a moment."

Five minutes later.

"Uh, just a moment longer," the Hat murmured, accessing the child's thoughts. "Ah, I understand now."

"Ghost, spend thy time haunting SLYTHERIN, than tormenting me," the Sorting Hat said.

"Whatever," Youngblood agreed, only too happy to oblige him.

* * *

Danny hadn't been the only one to physically see Youngblood put on the Hat. Furious whispering broke out among the four Houses.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Dumbledore called for silence.

"Very unusual for a ghost to be sorted, but in Hogwarts, many strange things have happened and will continue to do so for time to come."

As Dumbledore continued with his usual start-of-term speech, Harry scanned the teachers at the High Table. When his eyes connected with a tall man with greasy hair and sallow skin, Harry felt fire and pain explode from his scar.

"Harry, are you alright?" Percy, Ron's oldest brother (currently attending Hogwarts) and one of Gryffindor's prefects, leaned over, concern in his eyes.

"Who is that over there?" Harry asked, eyeing the hook-nosed teacher.

"Oh, that's Professor Snape, the Potions Master. Watch out for him," Percy warned.

"Are you sure you're alright, Harry?" Ron asked him.

"I'm fine now, Ron. Thanks," Harry said, not taking his eyes off the High Table.

Sam silently brooded while Dumbledore rambled on about third-floor corridors and Forbidden Forests and death. Something had occured to her: why had Danny been called Nightingale instead of Fenton? She was going to have a long talk with him when she got a chance.

* * *

**Author's Note: I know there were more ghosts and a conversation with the Fat Friar, but I didn't want to add that in here, hence only two ghosts are mentioned. Sam will be having a talk with Danny about the last name switch. Youngblood pulls first prank at Hogwarts in a chapter or two. And Danny meets his "special instructor" about his ghostly powers in about two chapters or so. And no, it's not Vlad.**


	28. Magic in the Kiss

Academy of Witches

By: Wilona Riva

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Harry Potter.

* * *

**Magic in the Kiss**

* * *

The girl turned out to be a seventh year named Tethys Lorbfey. She looked put out, when Danny told her in no certain terms, he was going to sit with her. Apparently, Tethys was one of those Slytherin seventh-years who groomed first years to be lackeys. Danny was going to have none of that.

Besides, Sam would kill him.

Danny sat by Malfoy, who had the unfortunate luck to sit next to the Bloody Baron.

"I can see your breath again," Draco commented as Danny pulled out the chair across from him.

Danny shot a side-long look at the Slytherin ghost, who eyed him curiously.

"It's a strong spell," Danny lied. "The breath spray is only visible when I'm around ghosts."

"Oh," Draco said.

Over at the Gryffindor table, Harry, Hermione, Sam, and Ron were introduce to the resident ghost, Nearly Headless Nick.

Sam decided not to continue eating her grapes after Nick answered Seamus' question, showing how he earned his gristly nickname.

"That's just sick," she said.

_That's life for you, dark girl._

"You mean 'afterlife', right, Featherhead?" Harry asked, as Featherhead snitched a meat pie from his plate.

_Same thing._

"You seem to be upset," Nick commented to Sam.

"Seem to be?" she asked him.

"Yes, a certain boy, perhaps?" Nick gestured, indicating Danny over at the Slytherin table.

"Yes, that's Danny, Harry's brother and my best friend. We were hoping we'd all be in the same House, but that turned out to not be the case," she said sourly, poking at her food.

"Just because you were sorted into different Houses, doesn't mean you can't still be friends," Nick told her. "Although I am curious, every now and then, I see a blue mist coming out of his mouth," he added.

"Uh, that's a breath spray his parents invented that shows up ghosts are around," she lied, her face going pale.

"Oh," he said unconvinced. Nick knew there was something off about the boy. Maybe he'd talk to the Bloody Baron.

* * *

Harry watched as Professor Snape talked to the man with the funny smelling turban-Professor Quirrell if he remembered correctly-and when their eyes connected Harry felt another stabbing flash of pain from his scar.

Professor Dumbledore finished giving the start of term notices and pulled out his wand. After flickering it a few times, a golden ribbon flew out it. "Now, let us sing the school song and be off to bed."

Professor McGonagall murmured a spell under her breath. Blessed silence greeted her as the charm took effect. Professor Flitwick winked at her. He too had cast the Pax Pacis Charm.

The Great Hall broke up and first years followed their prefects to their assigned dormitories. Danny was not amused to find that his was in the school dungeons.

"Reminds me of my parents' lab," he told Draco.

"They have a dungeon?" Draco asked puzzled.

"No, its kept in the basement and the OpsCenter is on the roof," he answered.

"Oh."

* * *

Sam and Hermione shared an octagonal room with several other first years. Sam was pleased to see that her bed had the affect of a giant spider web, all black and silver. Trust Hogwarts to know her tastes.

Everyone got settled in and some students began writing home.

_Dear Father and Mother,_

_I made it here safely. You are not going to believe this, but Danny and Harry are both here. Both are attending under new names. Everyone is calling Harry by the surname of Potter and Danny is a Nightingale. Why would they both want to change their last names? Guess what, I was sorted into Gryffindor!_

_Sam_

* * *

Danny decided to use the glass sphere to call home instead. It was faster. And there was a fireplace in the common room to save him the queasy stomach sensation.

Making sure that no one was around, he pulled out a tube of ectoplasm from his robes and the pouch containing the sphere. Coating the orb with the green ointment, he passed it through the flames. This was easier than getting his guts all twisted up inside. Jazz appeared in the globe.

"Well, little brother, how are you?" she greeted him.

"Awful," he admitted.

"What's wrong?" she asked, her brows knitting together with concern.

"Harry and I were sorted into two different houses. Harry's in Gryffindor with Sam and I'm in Slytherin," he said.

"Wait, back up. Sam's at Hogwarts?" Jazz asked in shock.

"Yes, she's in the same house as Harry," he answered.

"Oh boy!" Jazz exclaimed. "So why are you so down?"

"Slytherin is the house most dark wizards and witches come from," Danny replied. "So now I'm going to become evil."

"Danny, you are overreacting," Jazz told him. "You were probably placed in Slytherin because there is someone connected with the house who can help you learn how to use your powers or something."

"Your probably right, Jazz," he told her, thinking about it for a second.

"Have you kept your 'other half' a secret or did something happen on the train?" she asked him suddenly.

"Huh, yeah. Featherhead got loose, Sam knocked me out of the train and I turned ghost and phased back in, but at least five more people know now that I'm half-ghost. How did you guess that anyway?" he asked her, squinting at the tiny image in the globe.

"Big sister's intuition," came the response. "I'll tell Mom and Dad, you called. Send the Parrot if you need anything."

"I will. Good night, Jazz," he said, cutting off the connection. He would need to clean the sphere tomorrow to get the ashes off; the fire ignited the ointment and burnt any traces away or he'd have to clean goo off with the ashes.

"So it is true then," a voice came from behind him.

Danny paled and turned around.

Draco stood leaning against the wall. _How much did he hear?_

"Everything," Draco replied, as if hearing Danny's thoughts. "Let's talk."

* * *

Harry decided to pen a letter instead of using the sphere like Danny did. He sent Featherhead up to the Owlery with it to give to Hedwig.

_Mom and Dad,_

_You are not going to believe this, but Sam's here at the school with us! Isn't that cool or what? Danny and I were sorted into Gryffindor and Slytherin; Danny's the one in Slytherin. I feel bad for him-Slytherin has the reputation for churning out more evil witches and wizards than any of the other four. I wish I could comfort him, but I don't know how. Maybe he'll 'go ghost' and come up for a visit. Tell Jazz and Tucker, I'll orb them tomorrow._

_Harry Fenton aka Potter._

_P.S. You guys really shouldn't have made us take new surnames. It's just wrong._

* * *

Draco finished off the letter to his father and sealed it. He'd send it off in the morning. He glanced over at the bed opposite him. Daniel Nightingale, the boy with the invisible leg from the train, still hadn't come up from the common room yet. He remembered the boy grabbing a tube of some type of ointment and a black pouch and running downstairs.

Time to see what secrets the boy was hiding from him.

"You're half-ghost?" Draco's voice rose in surprise.

"Keep your voice down," Danny hissed at him. "Dumbledore was specific about no one knowing; six of you knowing is too many already."

"That explains the leg," Draco said amused, then yelped in surprise. A ghost was coming through the wall.

* * *

Tethys Lorbfey looked up from the book she was reading. Had there been a shout from below? She shook her head. Just her imagination. She returned to the page she was on.

* * *

Youngblood phased through the wall, excited about something. "Danny, you have to see this place. Hogwarts is amazing!"

"Out exploring, I see," Danny commented dryly. He was still annoyed with Youngblood for the Sorting Hat incident. "You're visible."

"I know," Youngblood said. "I thought I'd be nice for a change."

Draco stared at the hazy image before him. "I can tell you are a kid by your voice and mannerisms, but I can't really make you out very well. You're really hazy."

"That's because you're not focusing correctly," Youngblood told him. "Think like a kid."

Draco looked at Danny who nodded. "Alright," he said. Closing his eyes, he concentrated.

After a few minutes, he opened them and looked at the ghost. Nothing had changed.

"It didn't work," he said glumly.

Danny stuck out his tongue at him. "Did not," he said.

"Did too," Draco said, falling for the oldest trick in the book.

"Did not."

"Did too."

Draco looked over at the ghost kid, who was crystal clear to him now. "That's the trick to seeing me," Youngblood told him. "There are other ways as well, but you don't really need to know those."

"Will I see you all the time?" Draco asked.

"No," Youngblood replied, "Only if I want you to see me. But I'll be around. Come on, Danny, let's go explore the castle."

Draco shook his head. "You really shouldn't, Danny. You could be expelled if Filch caught you out of bed after curfew."

"How can he catch a ghost?" Danny asked him mischievously, triggering his transformation.

Danny Phantom flashed him a smile, then took off after Youngblood. A whole new world was waiting for him.

* * *

Danny and Youngblood were floating through the halls near the Library, when they ran into a bit of trouble. A poltergeist names Peeves.

"Ooh, fresh blood," he cackled on catching sight of them.

"You mean 'fresh meat'," Youngblood told him.

"A cheeky one at that. Can you catch this?" Peeves levitated a small table and threw it at them. It passed through Youngblood, but hit Danny.

"Ouch!" he exclaimed, rubbing his backside.

"You forgot to turn intangible again. You really need work on your powers, Phantom," Youngblood said, frowning at him.

"What did you do that for?" Danny asked Peeves.

"I felt like it. I'm a poltergeist; I love to play pranks!" he crowed.

"Are you always like this to the students of the school?" Youngblood asked, casting a sideways glance at Danny.

"Not if you know how to do it right," Peeves said.

"And if a student out of bed should by chance run into you?" Youngblood continued.

"Then I rat 'em out to Filch," Peeves replied, his eyes bright with excitement.

"I think you should show him, Phantom," Youngblood told Danny.

"Too many know already," Danny replied.

"Peeves can be an ally," Youngblood entreated. "He knows some really great pranks."

"Show me what?" Peeves said. "I do?"

"Yeah, I heard from the other ghosts that you were a master of all sorts of pranks around here," Youngblood said, buttering him up.

"Okay, then I'll make you a deal," Peeves said, looking down at the two boys. "You show me this secret of yours and I'll promise never to tell anyone, not even Filch and you two will help me with a prank in the Great Hall."

"Alright," Youngblood said quickly. "But I'm going to warn you, I know some pretty good ones myself."

Peeve's eyes narrowed. "A prank war, huh? Should be interesting."

Phantom rolled his eyes upwards and then began to change. Moments later, Peeves was treated to the sight of a Hogwarts students, a Slytherin no less, out of bed.

Danny quickly changed back before Peeves could raise the alarm. "I'm half-ghost," he explained.

"Know any place where we can set up a portable ghost portal?" Youngblood asked.

Peeves shook his head. "Sorry, cheeky chipmunk, can't help you there."

* * *

"So," Voldemort hissed to his host, "the boy knows something."

"So it would seem, sir, " Quirrell agreed.

"We must keep a look out for this boy and his "brother"; both possess strong talents that could undo everything," Voldemort ordered.

"Perhaps the Halved One should shadow Nightingale?" Quirrell suggested.

"Excellent idea," Voldemort said. "See to the arrangements."

"At once, my lord," Quirrell said.

* * *

Author's Note: I'm going to push back Danny and Sam having that coversation and flight for another chapter or two. Tucker and Jazz will be coming back into the scene again shortly. According to my notes, Danny will be meeting his ghostly instructor in precisely 4 chapters from now.


	29. Mage's Ice

Academy of Witches

By: Wilona Riva

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Harry Potter.

* * *

**Author's Note: The instructor is Amorpho. Vlad is the "Halved One."**

* * *

**Mage's Ice**

* * *

_I really wish people would quit staring at you all the time, Harry._

"I know, Featherhead," Harry replied, as he walked back from taking his shower. Harry preferred to shower in the morning because it helped to wake him up. That and the fact that he often fell asleep reading late into the night.

_I'm sure some of them have interesting shaped scars, like the dark girl has on the underside of her..._

"Now you're being pervertic," Harry told him, blushing beet red.

_Hey, I'm not the one who looked up Paulina's skirt in third grade._

"Hey!" Harry shouted, startling Ron who was poking his arm into his robe sleeve.

"Hey, what?" he asked, still shaken up that Harry was a Parselmouth. It still took some getting use to.

"Stupid pervertic snakes," Harry grumbled, towel drying his messy hair.

Ron didn't pursue the issue.

* * *

In the Slytherin common room, Youngblood waited for Danny to come down and was also thinking about Harry's scar.

"Why are they making a fuss because of some dumb scar he has?" Youngblood asked out loud.

"I don't know, but we're running a bit late," Danny said, walking past him.

"You look weird, dressed like a girl," the kid ghost told him.

"I do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

Neither noticed that the stairs they had been descending, dropped out from under them. Danny instinctly turned ghost and floated down to the nearest landing.

"Bloody stairs!" he grumbled. "And I thought the escalators at the mall were bad."

Danny sooned learned a new fact about Hogwarts. The portraits were alive, in a sense.

"What are 'escalators'?" a grizzled bearded wizard trying to harvest moonlight in a sieve asked him.

"Do they move like the stairs?" a witch bathing in shimmery blue waters asked. "And mind your manners, boy."

Danny blushed in embarrassment. "Uh, they're stairs that move Muggles from floor-to-floor in buildings."

"In any direction?" the wizard asked curiously.

"No, only straight up-and-down," Danny told him.

"What are you anyway?" the witch asked him, peering at him more closely.

"A new breed of ghost?" the wizard suggested.

Danny hastily turned human and ran.

Only to be caught by the stairs again five minutes later. This time, they had company. Harry and Ron came running from the opposite direction.

"Go...Filch!" Ron hissed, as they navigated the crazy stair system and made it to the Great Hall barely in time for breakfast.

"What kept you?" Sam asked, as they all sat down.

"Psst, Danny! You're supposed to sit at the Slytherin table," George whispered, with a jerk at the high table.

Danny noticed several of the teachers frowning at him.

"So?" he asked, taking a sip of his pumpkin juice. He made a face. Stuff was too sweet.

"Sam?" Harry asked, looking at the goth girl. "Why are you covered with spider webs? Not your normal attire, goth or not."

"I came down early this morning to watch the sunrise over the lake. Someone had the bright idea to unleash acromantulas in the Great Hall sometime last night," here she gave a knowing look to Danny, who looked more interested in his food.

_Fudge, I missed a delicious dinner._

Harry nearly spit out the pumpkin juice.

"How did you know I was out in the corridor last night?" Danny mumbled.

"Portraits talk, my dear Phantom," she answered sweetly.

Harry and Ron related their misadventure with Filch and the forbidden corridor.

"You could have been expelled!" Hermione hissed in surprise.

"Well, Danny could always sneak us in to see what the fuss is all about," Ron suggested slyly.

"I'd rather that Youngblood and the halfa behave themselves and perhaps keep their pranks to a minimum level to say the caretaker's cat for example," the spectral parrot said, from his perch on Youngblood's shoulder. The ghost kid was in pirate mode again today, it seemed.

"Sweet, I know just the thing," Fred said.

"Once he figures it out," George added.

Everyone laughed at that and broke up for classes.

* * *

Sam collared Danny before he left and made him swear not to abuse his powers in order to break school rules. He promised and ran to join his first class of the day (I'm gonna assume it's a Monday), which was Herbology with the Ravenclaws.

It wasn't exactly a boring class, Danny found out, but it wasn't his cup of tea either. Professor Sprout praised him for his knowledge of knowing the difference between gold dust (which was powdered gold rubbed off a goldenrod flower) and golddust (which was a common garden weed gnomes like to flavor their tea with). Danny just shrugged at Draco's arched eyebrow. "I read the book," he explained.

The Gryffindors had Charms class on the first floor with Professor Flitwick. Sam was amazed at the number of things they were supposed to learn in a school year.

Ron, for a second, swore he saw a green haired miniature pirate making faces at Professor Flitwick before Harry's eyes darted in the far corner where the hazy image had been.

Defense of the Dark Arts was a joke.

* * *

Danny was going to die. He just knew it. First off, he didn't have Transfiguration, a required subject. He took an upper level class called Muggle Studies. Thanks to Youngblood, the school was still tittering about the phone incident.

Professor Vladimir Masters was a tall man in his early-to-mid forties, with sparkling blue eyes and hair already the white of old age. He explained he had met an accident in his youth involving ghosts. The most interesting part of him was the fact that he used Muggle junk food as swear words.

"Muggles do not have the use of floo, owls, or other such magical means to communicate with each other," he informed them.

Danny found it hard to keep a straight face when a third year Hufflepuff boy asked how they got their post if they didn't use owls.

"Good question, Mr. Sherman," Professor Masters said in his aristocratic tone. "Muggles get their news from newpapers like we do; they have magic boxes which project moving images to entertain them. They hire other Muggles to bring them their letters and packages, often employing flying objects for overseas mail and big moving trucks overland."

"What if they want to talk to someone in person?" the student asked. "How do they do that if the person lives miles and miles away and doesn't have access to a fireplace or floo?"

"Muggles use electronic devices called computers and telephones," Professor Masters said, looking at Danny curiously. The boy was trying hard not to laugh. His mouth twitched slightly.

"The devices in front of you are telephones. I want each of you to pair up and pretend to call each other following the outline on the board. None of these devices are hooked up..."

_Ring! Ring!_

Danny stared down at the telephone in front of him. Feeling a bit uneasy, he picked it up after the fifth ring. "Uh, hello?"

"Well, about time you answered!" Youngblood exclaimed. "I'm really worried about you taking that Charms class. They use wands to make the magic work, Danny. You can't do magic!"

"Now is not the time for that!" Danny hissed. "And how did you manage to make this phone work anyway? It's not hooked up!"

"I'm a ghost, duh," Youngblood said, hanging up.

Danny stared at the phone in his hand and blanched, when he saw his teacher and classmates staring back at him.

"Uh..." he couldn't think of anything to say.

"Excellent demonstration, Mr. Nightingale," Professor Masters said, clapping his hands. "Though using the Angelus Charm was a bit over doing it. Okay, class, now that you've seen how it's done, let's give it a whirl, shall we?"

Danny was mortified.

* * *

Though it was nothing compared to what Youngblood did while the Gryffindors were in Transfiguration, with the Slytherins received the encore.

Sounds of rhythmic footsteps were heard echoing outside the door. It was driving Professor McGonagall mad, well batty, as Ron put it later. Not even _Sonorous!_ could drown out the noise.

Professor McGonagall threw open the classroom door to find six suits of armor draped with her best lavender scented sheets like togas around their bodies dancing the can-can.

Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Sam howled with laughter as McGonagall's horrified expression.

Youngblood allowed himself to become visible and bowed to the stunned Transfiguration instructor. "Encore this afternoon folks," he promised them, before vanishing.

"Well, I never!" Professor McGonagall said in a huff after sending the suits of armor back to their places. "I never knew they could do that!"

As promised, Draco and the other Slytherins were treated to a repeat performance, though it wasn't the can-can this time. This time, the suits of armor burst into room and started jitterbugging around the room with McGonagall hexing them every which way. By the time she got them out of the classroom, everyone was in stitches, her hair was in disarray, and the room looked like a tornado hit it.

Draco was glad that Danny had been sorted into Slytherin. School was going to be fun.

Danny found that Professor Flitwick preferred that he study the theory behind the Charms work, so he'd understand more about what he could do and not focus so much on what he couldn't. It was very fascinating.

History of Magic was even worse than Defense Against the Dark Arts.

Danny's ghost sense went off even before he entered the room.

"Oh no," he moaned.

The teacher was the ghost of former Professor Binns, who droned on more than Mr. Lancer ever did. He was the new sixth grade English teacher at Tucker's junior high. Danny had used the sphere earlier to spy on Tucker and Jazz. Now with his stomach flip-flopping, he wish he hadn't.

And that was how the first day of school went for our favorite Gryffindors and Slytherins.


	30. The Stars' Secrets

Academy of Witches

By: Wilona Riva

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Harry Potter.

* * *

**The Stars' Secrets**

* * *

Danny, naturally, got a telling off from both McGonagall and Snape for sitting with the Gryffindors.

"It just isn't done!" he said, mimicking her gravelly voice.

Youngblood snorted. "The rules she gave never said we couldn't," he said.

"They never said we could either," Danny said, stretching out his legs.

He glanced over at the water clock over the common room fireplace. Sam had said to meet her at half-past eleven. It was 11:25 pm.

"Ok, wish me luck," he murmured. "Going ghost!"

"You know, you don't really have to say that to morph, Phantom," the Parrot said.

"I know; it makes it easier for me," Phantom replied.

He silently slipped out of the dormitory and into the nighttime corridor. Intangibly moving through the floors and walls, Danny managed to find himself in an upside cupboard on the sixth floor.

"Ow!" he mumbled, when the cupboard door opened, sending him tumbling to the floor.

"Now, that's an unusual place to find a ghost," Danny heard Professor Masters' voice.

"A Boggart, yes, but a ghost in a cupboard? Very frightening indeed," another voice joined them.

"Hello, Sir Nicholas," Professor Masters said smoothly. "As this must be one of the castle's new ghosts, I'll leave him to your capable hands."

Danny swore he heard Professor Masters hiss, "I'm watching you, halfa." His clicking heels soon vanished in the dark enshrouded halls.

"Well, young phantom, care to tell me who you are? And what on earth were you doing in that dreadful cupboard?" The ghost with the fancy Elizabethan costume said, frowning down at him.

"My name is Phantom and I'm trying, er, was trying to find the Gryffindor Dormitory," Danny said.

"Not to scare the young students, I hope," Sir Nicholas admonished.

"Uh, no sir, I'm actually meeting a friend there. Sam Manson."

"Ah, the dark one," the ghost said, commenting on Sam's choice of colors.

"Well, you are a long ways off from the Gryffindor Tower," Sir Nicholas said, helping Danny to his feet. "Let's get going, shall we?"

"Okay," Danny said in a squeaky voice. _Cold! Cold! Cold!_

"You know, for a ghost, you are awfully warm, child. Are you a new species of ghost?" Sir Nicholas asked him.

"Something like that," Danny said.

Sir Nicholas eyed the young ghost again as they glided through several floors. _He reminds me somehow of that young Slytherin, Nightingale his name was, I believe._ "Ah, here we are, Phantom," he said as they reappeared before the portrait of the Fat Lady, who rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"Hi," Phantom greeted the portrait, owlishy.

"Hello, yourself, young ghost. Password, please?" the Fat Lady answered.

"Goths rule," Danny said. He remembered Sam had made arrangements with the portrait guardian to let him in in exchange for some mundane chocolate covered cherries, to be delivered with the next owl post.

"Enter," the Fat Lady said, swinging open.

"Thank you," he said, climbing up into the room.

"So, care to explain yourself?" Sam asked, as they settled down on fat cozy chairs by the fireplace.

"About what?" Danny asked, drowsily.

"This Nightingale business? Harry's last name change? You are so clueless, sometimes, Danny!" she exclaimed.

"Keep your voice down, Sam. I don't want to get caught!" Danny pleaded with her.

"Then explain," she said, folding her arms across her chest. Her amethyst eyes bored into his neon-green ones.

He sighed and explained about the Nightingale fortune, Harry's true relationship to his family, and the arranged marraige.

"Okay, that's a new one on me," Sam said, after Danny convinced her he wasn't telling her a fish story. "So you _have _to marry the girl with the color-changing hair in order to restore your father's family honor. That also explains the condition about the last name change. But why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Because I wasn't sure how you would take it," Danny said, eyes downcast.

"Danny, we're best friends. I'm always here for you when you need me, considering the fact that your about an hour and a half late getting here," she said, holding his hand.

Both broke apart, faces flushed. Danny decided never to mention the cupboard to her. She'd never let him live it down. Neither would anyone else for that matter.

"Let's forget this conversation and go out," Danny said. "How about that moonlit flight over the lake you wanted yesterday?"

"Daniel Fenton Nightingale, you have a deal," she said. "Let's go!"

Danny had to chuckle at her exuberance. Sam wasn't one to hold a grudge for long-except where Paulina and anything pink was concerned.

"So what's the deal with Harry's surname?" Sam asked him.

"You know how he has that's lightining bolt shaped scar on his forehead? The one everyone keeps staring at?" Danny asked her.

"Yeah," Sam said.

"Well, when Harry was a baby, his parents were murdered by You-Know-Who. Dad came here because the family Harry was left with didn't want him. Dad and Mom adopted him and changed his name. Professor Dumbledore insisted we abide by the new rules-name changes in all, " Danny said, shivering at the name. _Idiot, why are you scared by some bad guy's name? That makes no sense whatsoever._

Sam couldn't have been startled more when Ruru glided down to join them, as they floated gently in the night breeze, Danny's arms wrapped around her.

_Why aren't you asleep? And who is this?_

"None of your business, you overgrown eavesdropping featherduster," Sam told him affectionately.

Danny blinked. "You can talk to owls? That's so cool!" Danny rarely saw this side of Sam.

Sam shrugged. "Neither did I until a few days ago. All kinds of talents cropping up here, aren't they?"

_Any good hunting?_

"A couple of scared rodents in the bushes to our immediate north," Danny said, scanning the ground, when Sam translated for him.

The owl's haunting shape lifted from the branch and he took off, spying a fat juicy tender field mouse.

Sam shuddered with disgust at the thought of the owl eating something so defenseless.

"So, all those rumors about Harry being _the _Harry Potter, who was the only child to escape the killing curse, are true?" Sam asked him.

"Yeah," Danny said, as they soared upwards to Sam's room in Gryffindor Tower.

Sam shivered when Danny wrapped his arms around her and whispered,"I'm only required to marry a witch, not just Araceli Glorywhite."

_Wait, was Danny saying...?_

_Now, who is the clueless wonder? _she berated herself, watching him fly off.


	31. Green School

Academy of Witches

By: Wilona Riva

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Harry Potter.

* * *

**Green School**

* * *

The first few days of school have been wacko, especially with the prank war going on between Peeves and Youngblood. I hope Danny gets him under control soon. Having Lavender Brown and Padma Patil breathing down your neck is _lots_ of fun, believe me.

Seems Youngblood replaced some beauty cream of theirs with a cream that had a tickling charm on it. It still hasn't worn off yet and Professor Flitwick is starting to have steam come out of his ears. I think a gaggle of giggling geese is getting to him.

How is it that Youngblood can do magic? That I still can't figure out. Was he the ghost of a wizard child that died? If he is, he isn't telling.

_You might want to pry Danny off the wall._

"What are you talking about, Featherhead?" I asked him.

_Youngblood and Danny had an argument and I believe Danny is currently pinned to the wall in ghost form outside the Great Hall with several of Youngblood's hooks._

"I really hope he moves out of the pirate phase soon," I muttered, hurrying up to free Danny before everyone arrived for the owl post and breakfast.

That's the best part of Hogwarts, I think.

I love the owl post.

But first to free Danny.

Danny rubbed his aching wrists as soon as I get him free. "Why didn't you just phase free of them?" I asked him.

"Couldn't," he replied. "The pint-sized twerp coated them with something to render them ghost proof. I think he got into my bag."

"Have Mom send you a thermos," I suggested.

"Good idea," he replied, making a mental note of it.

Danny said good-bye and went to sit at the Slytherin table next to Draco. He and Danny were going to spend free time at the library researching vampires and the effects of disco strobe lights on them-don't ask-that was some bizarre suggestion of Sam's that got him interested in other types of hybrids.

Hedwig and the parrot burst into the Great Hall along with other barrage of feathers. Both dropped a letter at my plate before the parrot dropped off a package at Danny's.

I opened the first letter and found it was from Hagrid. He invited me, Sam, and Danny as well as Ron and Hermione to come out to his hut for tea.

"Hagrid wants us to come up to his hut for tea," I told Ron.

Ron was surprised, but readily agreed.

I turned back to the other letter. It was from Mom.

_Dear Harry,_

_Hope you are enjoying school._

_Please be kind enough to remind your brother to activate the portable ghost portal we sent him. This way you boys can come home for visits on the weekends if you want to._

_I put a few pieces of Fenton Fudge-Covered Graham Cookies into a tin from your father's stash, so there's enough to tide you over the next week or so with your sweet tooth._

_Don't forget to brush after eating the sweets, sweetie._

_Love, _

_Mom_

_P.S. Your father wants to know if you've seen any ghosts yet. Don't encourage him._

I had to laugh at the letter and then sneaked a glance over to the Slytherin table to see a confused Danny staring at the weird octagonal piece of machinery Mom had sent him.

I wonder if it will work at all, since Muggle devices don't normally work within Hogwarts grounds.

I saw a sleepy Ruru deliver to Sam with a rather large squishy package. Sam squealed in fury when she opened it. It seems her mom found this rather tacky hot pink floral print dress with a peter pan collar at the mall again and sent it to her. Sam vowed under her breath to obliterate the monstrosity. Normally, everyone would be laughing at this, but Sam had developed such a reputation that no one dared to cross her, except Draco, but that's a different story all together.

I listened half-heartedly to Neville babble on about his grandmother and the Remembrall he had received.

"So that's why you always screw up in Potions, Longbottom. I thought it was because you're stupid," Draco said, walking up to us. I saw Danny roll his eyes and hang his head in embarrassment. I couldn't blame him. Someone needs to put Malfoy in his place.

"Malfoy, shove off," I snarled at the pale-faced Slytherin boy. "So he forgets a lot; we all do at times."

Draco sneered at me and vowed under his breath to make me pay for that comment before McGonagall made him go back to his table.

Danny looked at me and rolled his eyes heavenwards, indicating that he was just as annoyed as I was.

Potions class sucked. Literally.

Neville accidentally created a black hole that sucked Professor Snape's desk and a few cauldrons in before Snape could seal it up. Poor Neville. Now he has to do three nights worth of detention to pay for his mistake.

Neither Ron nor I are doing very well in this class. The Potions Master, I swear, has some sort of vendetta against me. I mean the instructions are pretty straightforward and easy to follow, but he makes it so darn hard to concentrate. I wonder what his problem is?

Draco scored a few points for Slytherin by correctly identifying what the properties of star wind flowers were. Sorry, if I didn't read that far into the book. Even Sam and Danny seemed to raise surprised eyebrows in my direction. I'm sorry, but I'm not Hermione. I don't memorize the textbooks verbatim.

Danny's half-finished potion nearly brought the roof down on us. Again. Seems ectoplasm is highly explosive when it comes into contact with unicorn horn.

Sam and Danny must have patched things up, because she quit boring holes in the back of my head in class. Which is lucky, because I don't want swiss cheese for brains. That's Danny's department.

Tea with Hagrid was interesting to say the least. Take my advice when I say don't take Hagrid's rock cakes for granite. I'm not kidding.

Danny snuck a few into his pocket, so I know he's going to give them to Youngblood later on. I'm afraid to even ask what he's planning to do with it.

Sam didn't come with us because she wanted to do some research for Herbology. What is it with that girl and plants?

Professor Dumbledore caught Danny and Sam in the first floor girls' bathroom. Apparently, they made friends with a ghost girl in there, Moaning Myrtle, I think she calls herself. He gently reprimanded them for unseemly behavior, took five points from both houses, and suggested that Danny should be more subtle as a phantom if they were going to explore the castle. You've got to love that devious old man. Nothing slides past him.

And speaking of which, time for me to call Jazz. When she floated into view, I saw Tucker in the background as well. That kind of surprised me.

"So tell me all about this school you're going to? Anything hi-tech I'd be interested in?" he asked me.

"Nope," I replied with a grin. "You're in the dark ages here, my man. We don't even have ink pens; it's quills all the way."

"Shoot!" he exclaimed, his face falling. "So meet any hot girls, talked to Sam, or have any ghosts actually haunting that ghost academy of yours?"

"A few, made friends with a few of the kids in my house-mainly Ron Weasley and a girl named Hermione Granger. We have a prank war going on between the school poltergeist and Youngblood. I'm waiting to see who cracks first-McGonagall or the ghosts."

Tucker snorted with laughter when I described the suits of armor trick and the telephone incident of Danny's. "Oh, man, what I wouldn't give to be there right now."

"Well, Danny did get a portable ghost portal in the mail today. Maybe Professor Dumbledore will allow you to come visit on weekends or something. Or maybe Jazz can come spend Christmas with us."

Jazz made a face at that. None of us liked Christmas very much, thanks to Mom and Dad arguing over whether Santa Claus really existed or not. Dad thought he was a ghost. Then again, Dad thinks everything is ghost-related.

"Jazz told me the serial killer that murdered your parents is still after you. Dude, please be really careful up there and keep Featherhead with you at all times."

_Tell beep beep boy to eat his own beret. It stinks._

"I'm not telling him that," I glared at the giant python.

"Tell me what?" Tucker asked.

"I see Sam every day, Tuck; she goes to our school," I said, letting the cat out of the bag. Sam was going to kill me. Figuratively, I hope. If not, I can always come back as a ghost and haunt her.

"NO WAY! Here, talk to Jazz while I call her," Tucker said.

The image snowballed for a moment before Jazz reappeared.

We chatted a few more minutes, while Tucker confirmed what I'd said with Sam. He was floored at the coincidence, but couldn't stop laughing at the mental image of Sam in a spandex suit. Apparently, no one has told him it was a school for magic just yet.

Sam was going to kill him when she got a hold of him; though I think she'd look hot in an indigo or black jumpsuit and not like Jazz impersonating Mom. Ugh! Got to get that image out of my head.

Coming downstairs to the Common Room, I wasn't surprised to find Danny _Phantom_ sitting in an overstuffed chair by the fireplace holding hands with Sam. It was the conversation that floored me.

**Phantom: **When did you find out you could speak to owls?

**Sam: **When I bought Ruru from Eyelops Owl Emporium.

**Phantom: **I didn't know you could do that. It's pretty cool.

**Sam (blushing): **About what you said last night...

**Phantom (places a kiss in the palm of her hand): **I stand by what I said. If I have to marry a witch, even though I'm too young for love, I'd rather it be someone I know. You're my best friend, Sam.

I cleared my throat at that moment, to let them know I was present. Danny and Sam broke apart like static electricity had zapped them. I smiled.

"Hi, Danny. How'd you get in here?" I asked him.

"Sam arranged a special password for me with the Fat Lady," he replied.

"You could have just phased in the walls," I reminded him.

He blinked. "Why didn't I think of that?"

Sam rolled her eyes. "We'll never know, O clueless wonder."

I had to laugh. Sam has a pretty warped sense of humor.

"What do you guys think of staying here over the Christmas holidays?" I asked, broaching my idea for Tucker and Jazz to come visit, if Dumbledore would allow it.


	32. Forgotten Star

Academy of Witches

By: Wilona Riva

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Danny Phantom.

* * *

**Forgotten Star**

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay, there will be a lot of switching POV's here. Amorpho comes next chapter and Vlad is up to something big time.**

* * *

**(Draco's POV)**

Danny's broom wouldn't move. He had expected as much, but it was still disappointing.

Let me back track a bit.

My name is Draco Malfoy and I'm in Slytherin House with Danny. We're practically roommates.

Danny is the poorest excuse for a wizard that I've ever seen. He carries a wand and can't even cast the weakest of spells. McGonagall makes him take Muggle Studies instead of Transfiguration. And now we're scheduled to take flying lessons with Madame Hooch on Thursday afternoon with the Gryffindors. I can't wait to show off my skills.

Blast!

Potter and his crew are evidently laughing at me. Madam Hooch burst my bubble by telling me I've been flying wrong for years. Well, nothing that can't be corrected.

Danny is trying too hard. He had to have some magical talent to get into Hogwarts, but he's nothing more than a weak Muggle. I despise the type, but can't help myself when it comes to Danny.

You see, he isn't quite human.

I think all his magic manifests as his ghost half, Phantom. It's a possibility to look into for future reference.

"Oh, bloody hell, don't strain yourself, Nightingale," I whispered furiously at him.

"Okay, Nightingale, just leave the broom on the ground and we'll try again later. Why don't you go sit on that bench over yonder?" Madame Hooch suggested, nodding to a nearby tree stump.

Danny glumly nodded and hung his head. I could tell the waterworks were threatening to leap the dam. Maybe we can figure out what went wrong later.

Madam Hooch taught us the rudimentary basics of flight, when Neville accidentally pushed off and...

I saw something glittering in the grass. His Remembrall. The scatterbrained twit must have dropped it when he took off on his broom.

I could see Danny out of the corner of my eye, debating whether he should do something. Not a good idea.

I found out by accident a few nights ago that Danny was half-ghost, like I said earlier. I'm not the only one who knows, but even I can keep a secret. I have a heart, you know.

Madame Hooch threatens us with expulsion "faster than you can say 'Quidditch'," she says, just before she enlists Danny to help her get Neville to the hospital wing.

"I saw what you picked up, Malfoy," the Gryffindor girl with the dark clothes and weird make-up tells me.

"This you mean?" I asked, taking the Remembrall from my pocket and rolling it back and forth between my hands.

"It's not yours," Harry hisses at me.

"Finders keepers, losers weepers," I said, tossing the ball into the air and catching it with one hand. "If you're so good at flying, then try and catch me," I challenged, flying into the air on my broom.

It surprises me to no end at what Potter can do. He's never flown before, but man, is he good! I threw the ball as fast as I could and Potter caught it, diving fifty feet to catch it.

Uh-oh, here comes McGonagall.

* * *

**(Danny's POV)**

_Will the boy be alright?_

While I cannot understand what Featherhead is saying, I can see he is concerned. He had grabbed Neville before he'd hit the ground-hard. He still sustained a broken arm though, judging from the angle of it.

Madam Hooch snorted in disgust as Poppy, the school matron, dismissed us. Going invisible, I decided to stay behind and give Neville my support. There are advantages to being half-ghost.

"Featherhead, I don't need you hanging over us both. Go back to Harry and the others. I think he'll be alright," I whispered.

The ghost python nodded and left. In the mood I'm in, I don't think he wants to see the inside of a thermos.

I change to Phantom, while still invisible, and sit down on a bench underneath the portrait of a witch in medieval garb, eleventh or twelfth century I would guess. Sam or Jazz would know better.

"You can quit staring at me, boy," I hear her softly whisper. I nearly jump out of my skin.

I looked up at her and raised an eyebrow. "Who are you?" I asked.

"My name in life was Miriam Una de Noire Rossignole," the witch tells me.

"Danny Phantom," I said, bowing to her. I wonder how the portraits can see ghosts when they're invisible? Oh well, something I'll have to ask Sir Nicholas about the next time I see him.

I look over to where the school nurse was pouring an evil smelling potion in a cup for Neville. She had carefully positioned the pieces of bone back into place prior to this. Magic can only do so much for your body, I discovered. Made a lot of sense.

"Don't worry about him," Miriam Una tells me. "I've seen just about everything. Although a human turning into a ghost, never."

"I'm actually a halfa, a human-ghost hybrid," I explained.

"What is your human name?" she asked me curiously.

"Daniel Fenton-Nightingale," I answered to have her draw back in horror.

"I must get the blood blossoms," she hissed, running out the portrait.

"And I'm not sticking around for the encore," I muttered, phasing through the door of the room.

I shifted back to human form to run right into the last person in the world I wanted to see.

"Oh great! I was looking for you everywhere," she explained, grabbing my arm. "We've got to talk."

"Araceli Glorywhite, let go of my arm," I said, unbinding her hand from my wrist. _What is it with girls and grips of steel? Do they carry weights in their purses when they go shopping?_

"Well, I'm glad to see you remember my name from the Sorting Ceremony, cousin Daniel," she said smoothly, gliding gracefully down the corridor, her hair changing from sunrise gold to nightingale brown.

I stared after her before snapping my mouth shut and following.

We ended up in an empty classroom. I glared at her.

"I'd prefer being called 'Danny', if you please," I told her.

"Then call me 'Ara', and I'll comply," she retorted.

"What did you mean back there?" I asked her, referring to her comment in the hall.

"Oh, I saw our illustrious ancestor running through several portraits yelling for blood blossoms," Araceli said. "And don't worry-the whole Nightingale clan knows already about you being a halfa, as the ghosts call you. So you're not revealing your secret."

"So you also know about the arranged marriage?" I asked her.

"Yes, I'm not thrilled about it, but it's for family honor. The Nightingales can't be allowed to die out, you know. Even if you really aren't a wizard, but the child of a Squib posing as one," she said smugly.

"Rats! You know about that too?" I stared at her askance.

She grinned at me slyly. "I know more things than you can imagine, Danny dear." With that, she sealed her lips to mine.

My eyes glazed over. "Ara," I murmured.

"Don't worry, Danny, _she_ won't be getting your affections any time soon," Ara tells me, making me wonder who _she_ was.

I noticed now that her hair had changed to a subtle shade of burgundy. "How do you get your hair to change colors like that?" I asked her.

"Kalorama Legacy Potion," she said smugly. "Look it up in the library, if you really want to know. Miriam Una de Noire Rossignole, our ancestress, would also tell you, if you asked her politely, in human form. Bet you don't know she was also a ghost collector."

I rose to my feet. "If I wanted to be around Paulina, I'd have stayed home," I snapped, allowing myself to become Phantom again.

Araceli Glorywhite just sat there and smiled. "This is just the beginning, my dear Phantom," I thought I heard her murmur.

* * *

**(Harry's POV)**

Danny chose to sit at the Slytherin table to have words with Draco Malfoy about his failed attempt with the brooms earlier. Draco was picking at the carrots on his plate, while Danny looked like a storm was brewing. I've rarely seen him that angry. It was his first flying lesson after all; you can't expect to get it right on the first try all the time.

"So, do you leave in the morning?" Seamus asked, as I sat down.

"No, just the opposite," Fred said, clapping me on the back.

"Wood told us, Harry. Welcome to the team," George added, sitting down next to me.

Hermione's jaw dropped. "You're on the Quidditch team, Harry? I thought McGonagall was going to expell you for sure, after disobeying Madame Hooch like that."

I looked over to Sam, who just 'uh-huhed' in agreement. I sighed. Only one way to break her out of that funk.

"Samantha, they changed your bedsheets from black to electric hot pink," I said, innocently. I think I heard Ron snort into his pumpkin juice.

"WHAT?" she yelled, causing the whole hall to go silent and stare at her.

"Just joking," I replied, stuffing my mouth with a piece of buttered roll.

"Harry Fenton, if we weren't good friends, I'd pound you into this table," she growled at me.

"Uh-huh, Samantha," I said, grinning cheekily.

"And don't call me Samantha," she hissed, fire in her eyes. I could almost see flames shooting from them. Good thing it was Danny, and not her, who was half-ghost.

* * *

**(add a dash of 3rd person POV)**

In the hospital wing, Neville woke up to see a ghost, about his own age, dressed up as a pirate captain. "Hello," he said weakily.

Youngblood bowed to him. "Ye forgot ye treasure, matey," he said, proffering the Remembrall.

"Uh, thanks, I guess," Neville gulped. He'd never been this close to a ghost before.

"Just get better," Youngblood told him. "Your friends are worried about you."

* * *

**(back to Harry's POV)**

"You could have been killed," Sam yelled at me.

"I'd just come back as a ghost to haunt you," I replied.

"And I'd promptly suck you into a thermos," she retorted.

"Touche," I said, biting into my dessert, a slice of lemon meringue pie.

* * *

**(And stir it all together with a slice of Vlad)**

In another part of the castle, Professor Vladimir Masters reported to his liege lord the events of the day.

"The halfa grows more powerful daily. I think it's time to up the anty a bit," the elder halfa said.

"And what do you plan to do?" Voldemort asked.

Vlad grinned and transformed into Plasmius, his vampiric ghost form. "Grant a few wishes," he said.


	33. Moons in the Thorn

Academy of Witches

By: Wilona Riva

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Harry Potter.

* * *

**Moons in the Thorn**

* * *

Friday morning proved to be most unusual.

For starters, there were the paper balls and chalk Peeves kept bouncing off the walls. No one was more surprised to find that Snape wasn't at breakfast with the other professors than Danny.

"Where do you think he is?" Danny asked Draco.

"No idea," the other boy said, around a mouthful of egg.

The doors to the Great Hall slammed opened, just as a wisp of blue came from Danny's mouth. He shivered as the temperature plummeted.

"Oh no, they're beginning already," he moaned.

Draco didn't have time to answer, as Professor Snape entered and crossed the entire room performed an amazing feat of somersaults and twists, ending with a bow to Professor Dumbledore, who clapped with great enthusiasm.

"Now that's how I like to see my staff greet the morning. Good show, Severus," he said.

The students were stunned speechless.

Snape's red eyes lingered briefly over one dark-haired boy in particular.

_Tonight, dear boy, you are mine._

* * *

"Why is everyone staring at me, Albus?" Professor Snape. "I know I was late for breakfast this morning, but..."

"You displayed a most excellent usage of Muggle gymnastics that I've seen in ages, Severus. Where ever did you learn to do that?"

Snape nearly choked in outrage. "I've never..."

Professor Dumbledore's blue eyes twinkled mischievously. "Then it seems we have a new ghost in the castle."

The ghost in question chuckled before moving onto his next harmless prank.

* * *

Danny and Sam were outside enjoying the mid-morning respite from classes. It seems someone had blown up the Potions classroom, so Professor Snape threw everyone outside while the damage was being repaired.

"Something weird's going on," Sam said, swinging her feet back and forth.

Danny just shrugged. "I don't know. My ghost sense went off, just before Professor Snape entered, but it turned out to only being Youngblood. You might want to stay out of the library today."

Sam's eyes widened. "He's not going to damage anything, is he?"

Danny shook his head. "I don't know. I'm afraid to even find out what he' s going to do."

Danny didn't have long to wait. After lunch, he was excused from Charms as they would be doing practical wand work on the Full Body-Bind Charm. "Petrificus Totalus," he muttered.

"Trying to cast a spell, Danny?" the last voice in the world he wanted to hear, whispered in his ear and he felt two arms wrap themselves around his waist. "Come on, we're going to be late."

"For what?" he asked, as Araceli dragged him up the stairs.

"For our study group," the Ravenclaw girl said. "We're meeting with Canary Sol and January Alder in the library to study for Professor Masters' test on Muggle cartoons."

Danny sighed and trudged after. _Should I warn her?_

_Yes, I should have, _was the first thought he had after the first series of bombs went off. Madame Pince was going crazy trying to figure out who was exploding confetti all over her precious books.

Danny sighed, when he caught Youngblood winking at him.

"So, can you name three famous characters voiced by Muggle actor Mel Blanc?" he challenged the Hufflepuff girl.

" 'Um, let me think," January said, tapping her lips thoughtfully, grating on Danny's nerves. "There's Porky Pig from _Loonrey Toons, _Twiki from _Buck Rogers in the 25th Century, _and Barney Rubble from _The Flintstones."_

"Correct, but it's _Looney Tunes, _not _Loonrey Toons_," he said, pointing down at her notes.

"Oh," she said, hastily making the corrections.

Danny sighed, ignoring the blue mist that escaped from his lips as another series of confetti bombs exploded over them, showering them with bits of colored paper. He noticed Madame Pince's red eyes watching him like a hawk. He shivered.

The new ghost, assuming the role of the librarian, was trying to find the source of the disturbance he had felt once entering the room. He spied the child in an instant. He sniffed in disappointment.

_Why do kids come up with the best pranks?_

* * *

Harry quickly penned a letter to his parents. It read:

_Hi, Mom,_

_Say hi to Dad too for me. Guess what? Due to a lucky twist of fate, I got the position of Seeker for the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Isn't that great? McGonagall even bought me a Nimbus 2000, the fastest on the market._

_Ron, my best friend, is still in shock. Seems first years never get picked for the team. I'm the "youngest player in a century."_

_Another shocker is that Danny's already been caught in the girl's bathroom with Sam. I think they made friends with the ghost of Moaning Myrtle._

_Uh-oh, got to go, Hermione's heading this way._

_Love, _

_Harry._

Harry tied the letter to Hedwig's leg and told her to deliver it to his parents. She hooted at him and flew off. A long journey lay ahead of her. He should have sent the parrot.

He thought back to a few hours ago.

_"You really pushing it, Potter," Draco warned. "First years are not supposed to have brooms."_

_"I suppose Danny told you?" Harry drawled._

_"No, stupid kid ghost who keeps appearing all the time," Draco answered._

_"The reason you can see Youngblood is that you have the mannerisms of a child," Harry retorted._

_Which promptly sparked a duel of words between the two wizards. Draco finally snapped and challenged Harry to a true wizard's duel to be at midnight in the trophy room._

_"Harry, you can't! You'll be expelled or worse!" Hermione exclaimed._

_Ron glared at Draco. "He accepts. I'll second him."_

_Crabbe grunted and nodded. "And I'll second Malfoy."_

_Draco grinned a shark's toothy smile. "It's agreed, then."_

Harry wondered what he'd gotten himself into.

* * *

The parrot dropped a letter down on Danny's lap.

"I'm awfully tired of being your messenger bird," he complained, perching on a low-overhanding branch in the shady spot where Danny and Sam were reading about British ghosts. He told Sam about the confetti bombs in the library and another brush with his ghost sense.

"I don't think it's Youngblood doing this," Sam said, when Danny finished.

"The confetti bombs, yes. Ghost sense, no," he replied, opening up the letter.

_Dear Mr. Nightingale:_

_We are pleased to inform you of a special tutor we have found who will train you in the use of your special talents. Please meet him in the trophy room at midnight._

_Professor McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

"Special tutor?" the parrot asked.

"Must be someone from the Ministry," Danny assumed, shrugging his shoulders.

"It has to be another ghost," Sam said. "Who else would they have chosen?"


	34. The School of the Night

The Academy of Witches

By: Wilona Riva

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Harry Potter.

* * *

**The School of the Night**

* * *

"I can't believe she'd pick tonight, of all nights, to go visiting!" Hermione whined, trailing after Harry and Ron.

"No one asked you to come," Ron replied, sourly.

"Ron," Harry warned.

"You're going to get us expelled," Hermione continued.

"Shhh!" Harry hissed.

"Ouch!" Ron exclaimed, tripping over something in the dark.

"Ron? Harry? 'Mione?" a weak voice asked from a small crater in the floor.

"Neville? What happened to you?" Ron blurted out.

In the center of the crater, a boy with blackened skin, hair sticking up in spikes, and smoke coming out of his ears, blushed furiously. "Forgot the password."

"Uh-uh," Ron muttered.

"You know we really shouldn't be roaming the corridors," Hermione warned for the umpteenth time.

"Do my ears deceive me? Do I hear students out of bed?" came the subtle slimy voice of the castle poltergeist.

Neville sneezed.

"Students out of bed! Filch!" Peeves screeched, fleeing from the room.

"Way to go, Neville!" Ron hissed.

"Sorry," Neville mumbled.

"If this is some sort of joke, Peeves, I'll have your afterlife for garters!" Filch shouted, storming into the trophy room.

All four of the Gryffindors froze as they felt his heated gaze fall upon them. Harry moaned; Malfoy hadn't shown up and never would show up. If he didn't know any better, he'd swear they'd been set up.

A cardboard box full of tin medals slid across the room and landed on Filch's foot.

"Ouch!" Filch shouted.

"Sorry!" the Box Ghost apologized, vanishing into thin air.

Filch ran screaming from the room. "GHOST!"

The Box Ghost reappeared and dumped out the tin medals. "Don't need these," he scowled.

"Why can you stay in the Ghost Zone?" they heard an irate voice snap.

"You won't beat me this time, Ghost Boy!" the Box Ghost shouted, throwing a box of old photgraphs at the ghost, who dodged it.

"Ya know, I don't get it," Neville said.

"Get what?" Ron asked.

"Why did Filch run screaming from the sight of a ghost? Shouldn't he be used to that by now? And why would anyone keep a box of old photographs in the trophy room?"

"I do not have time for this," Danny grumbled, taking a cylindral device off of his back.

"Beware!" the Box Ghost shouted, just before he was sucked into the thermos.

Neville was shocked. He had never heard of this ghost before; especially, not in the stories his relatives had told him.. "Are you a new castle ghost?" he asked, as Phantom capped the thermos.

"Kinda," Danny said, nervously rubbing the back of his neck. "What are you guys doing out of bed?"

"Malfoy!" Ron exclaimed.

"Believe it or not," Harry added.


	35. The Snake's Secret

Academy of Witches

By: Wilona Riva

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Harry Potter.

* * *

**The Snake's Secret**

* * *

"If you guys are going to be exploring the castle after dark, you might want to be more careful," Sam said, walking into the trophy room.

"What are you doing here, Sam?" Danny asked her. "I thought I told you..."

"I'll wear pink first," she mildly replied.

"Never mind," Harry muttered, knowing where this argument would lead. "Seriously, Phantom, what are _you_ haunting the trophy room for?"

Neville was a lost for words. "You know this ghost, Harry?"

"We've met a time or two," Harry replied.

Hermione, Ron, and Sam snickered.

Danny glared at Harry.

"I'm meeting my professor for, uh, ghost school," he answered, crossing his fingers behind his back. It wasn't a complete lie.

"Madam Pince told me to meet her here if I wanted to see something interesting," Sam said, shrugging.

"Malfoy," Ron and Harry said at the same time.

"Jinx, you owe me a soda," Harry told him.

"What's a 'soda'?" Ron asked.

"Muggle version of butterbeer," Hermione answered to everyone's surprise. "What? So, I read a lot."

Sam's mouth twitched. "So, why are you out of Gryffindor Tower, 'Mione?" she asked, with a smile on her face.

"Got locked out trying to stop these two idiots," Hermione muttered.

Neville had to laugh. "I forgot the password," he explained.

No one bothered to ask why.

"So, why was Filch running down the corridor screaming his head off?" Sam asked

"Box Ghost," Harry replied. "Apparently, he followed us from Amity Park."

Sam groaned. "Here we go again. And I thought Technus was bad enough."

A wisp of icy mist escaped Danny's mouth, alerting him to a ghost's presence.

"Well, I was only banking on Phantom being here, but since we have quite a group present," Professor Snape said, slinking out of the shadows, "class is in session."

Neville freaked out. "But, Professor Snape, sir, I..."

"Calm down, James," Professor Snape reassured him, red eyes glittering with amusement. "A convincing performance, would you not say?"

Neville gaped. "You're not _Snape?"_

"Of course, not, Jimmy," the pseudo-Snape said, morphing his features into his true form. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Amorpho, ghost of a thousand guises. I love being the center of attention and will be teaching young Phantom here to control his new-found powers."

"Neville, doesn't know, sir," Harry said, respectfully if a tad bit confused.

Amorpho was tall and a bit thin. He had pale skin, crimson-tinted glasses, wore a suit and black trenchcoat, carried a skull-headed cane, and a dark fedora. What really freaked Ron out was...

"You have no face!" Ron blurted out.

"I don't! Oh no, whatever shall I do?" Amorpho sarcastically commented, doing a Macauley Caulkin impression.

"First up, kiddo, I'm a ghost, like Phantom here. Second of all, the ghosts of the Ghost Zone are completely unlike the weak, pathetic shades you call 'ghosts' that haunt this castle. Thirdly, even the Box Ghost can freak out someone feeble minded like Filch. Ghosts from the Zone are creatures of pure ectoplasm, except for Phantom here, who is a unique hybrid, one of two in existence," Amorpho explained.

"What?" Danny yelled. "There are two halfas?"

"Afraid so. Beware the Halved One, child. He stalks you, even now. The Dark One corrupted him when he was newly born and now desires you as well. You are not even aware of the full potential of the powers you possess. This is why I am here. Each of you is now an official part of this training class," said Amorpho.

"Even me?" Neville asked.

"Even you," came back the reply.

"I will meet you on top of the Astronomy tower next Wednesday evening after your class is over. Use your invisibility, young Phantom. And tell the boy," Amorpho vanished into thin air.

"Tell me what?" Neville asked, turning toward the group.

Featherhead unwrapped himself from around Harry's waist and slithered off into the darkness. "Featherhead, where are you going?" Harry called out after him.

_There is something I must do._

* * *

**Author's Notes: **

**Neville is the last and final person to know Danny's secret.**

**Araceli already knew from her family, who are related to Danny's through the Nightingale bloodline.**

**So the core group (besides cannon DP characters, most of the Hogwarts staff, Araceli Glorywhite, and Voldemort) are as follows: **

**1. Fred Weasley**

**2. George Weasley**

**3. Lee Jordan**

**4. Ron Weasley**

**5. Hermione Granger**

**6. Draco Malfoy**

**7. Neville Longbottom**

**8. Peeves**


	36. History of the Snake

Academy of Witches

By: Wilona Riva

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Harry Potter.

* * *

**History of the Snake**

* * *

Featherhead swam through the air and dropped something shiny and gold in Danny's hands. It was the odd clock gear shaped medallion Youngblood had given him for his birthday. He traced the initials CW engraved in its face.

"What is it?" Ron asked.

"I've never seen anything like it," Hermione added.

"I don't think any of us have," Danny replied, staring at the ghost snake. Ron and Neville were scared speechless at his appearance.

_What is it? Do I have spinach stuck between my teeth?_

Danny could see Harry rolling his eyes, so whatever Featherhead had said, was bound to be sarcastic, to say the least.

"Isn't that the present Youngblood gave you for your birthday?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, I've been trying to figure it out for the last few days or so," Danny admitted.

"I'm still waiting the time-delayed explosion," Harry muttered.

_Tell Ghost Boy to put it on._

Harry stared at the ghost python and then translated for Danny's benefit.

"Here goes nothing," Danny said, placing over his head.

Time slowed, stopped and stepped sideways out of the universe.

"Where'd he go?" Neville asked.

No one could answer him.

"Where did Phantom go?" Harry asked Featherhead.

_To see the Time Master._

"I hear little icky voices; do my ears deceive me?" they heard Peeve's cackle just then.

"Time for bed," Hermione decided.

"Oh, man! Did you see them run?" Youngblood said, laughing so hard, he threatened to fall off the window ledge.

Peeves cackled and swooped after them. This was more fun than ratting them out to Filch!

* * *

_Danny_, he told himself,_ you went and put on a necklace and find yourself transported to the inside of a gutted-out clock. Just great._

"A bit unnerving the first time, isn't it, boy?" a voice said from the shadows near a glowing portal of some sort.

"Who are you?" Danny squeaked, though trying to sound brave.

"I am Clockwork, the Ghost Master of Time," a tall man, young in appearance, answered. He had light blue skin, crimson eyes with a scar running down the center of one, a darker blue cloak held in place by an hourglass pendant, and a ticking pendulum in the center of his chest.

Danny had to blink. "Does it hurt?"

Clockwork looked down to where the boy was gazing. "Ah, the pendulum. No, one gets used to it after the first thousand years or so. It keeps track of the ages."

"What ages?"

"My ages," the elder ghost responded, morphing into an old grandpa.

"Oh," Danny muttered. "So why am I here?"

"You put on my medallion, and all medallions return to me eventually. Time is a neverending circle, Phantom. Ghosts and humans alike make choices which impact both their worlds, both small and great. As a human, child, you are learning and growing every day. As a ghost, you are newborn and growing stronger in power each moment that passes," Clockwork explained, revealing scenes of Danny's last battle with the Box Ghost.

"That was more than half and hour ago," Danny said, his eyes wide.

"I know all, Phantom. I see all the twists and turns time makes," Clockwork said. (1)

"So, you sent the medallion to me on my birthday? For what? To tell me a bunch of gibberish?" Danny accused him.

"Danny, you are unique. One of only two halfas to exist. You are not corrupt like the Halved One, as he is called in the Wizarding World. Beware of the people around you. Not all ghosts are evil, just as all people are not what they seem. And pay attention to Amorpho, just don't get carried away with his pranks," Clockwork said in his grandfatherly tone, then morphed to a young child.

"No chance in that; Youngblood is all I need for that," Danny muttered.

Clockwork smiled. "I'm sending you back into your own time now, with three words of advice. First, do not make wishes in the near future that you will regret later. Two, at all costs, learn your herbology-you'll need it soon. Finally, talk to your friends, Fred and George Weasley about the Room of Requirement."

"What so special about...?" Danny never got to finish his statement for Clockwork pressed a button on his staff.

Danny was back in Hogwarts. He sighed and removed the medallion, stuffed it into a pocket.

"Oh, no, Peeves is gaining on us," Danny heard Ron's voice heading his way.

"Danny!" he heard Sam cry out, as they came within sight.

Sam saw Danny as a dimly glowing figure in the darkness of the night.

"I'm glad you're all right," she said with a sigh.

"Hey," Danny exclaimed, "I didn't die."

Peeve's cackling grew closer and Hermione cast a spell to open a door.

Neville groaned. "I swear, never more!"

Everyone scampered inside the strange room. No one could see in the murky gloom.

Peeves was peeved to find the corridor empty, but decided to have some fun elsewhere instead.

"I think he's gone," Hermione said.

A growl and a bit of spit made them turn around. Good-bye Peeves, hello Cerberus.

"How can they keep this a secret?" Ron spat in fury.

"It's guarding something, see down there?" Hermione said, her robes a-flurry.

"I don't care," Harry said.

Ron agreed. "I'm bushed; it's off to bed."

"Why the heck are we speaking in rhyme?" the ghost child asked.

"Because that dear child, is my task."

"Who said that?" Phantom said, casting about.

"I am the Ghost Writer," I said appearing, whispering in a shout.

"Another ghost? Oh great!" Ron moaned.

"Why didn't my sense go off?" the ghost child groaned.

"Until the lesson is learned, the poem will continue," I replied.

"You will learn not to invade where other ghosts abide."

"How many ghosts followed me here?" Phantom muttered.

"I have no idea," the goth girl shuddered.

Harry, with his eyes wide, connected the dots.

"The dog is guarding what Hagrid retrieved from Gringott's."

* * *

_(1) I think Clockwork said the same thing in TUE, so I don't own that saying._

_(2) I didn't warn you in advance of the POV switch to Ghost Writer, because I wanted it to be a surprise._


	37. Hagrid's Fluffy

Academy of Witches

By: Wilona Riva

Disclaimer: I don't own DP or HP.

* * *

**Hagrid's Fluffy**

* * *

_This chapter is one long poem, though not all of it is. It will be aggravating to read, but Danny will learn his lesson by the end. Hagrid doesn't appear here, but the trio do go to visit him. Sorry, this wasn't the best of chapters to write._

* * *

The misty morning sun kissed the dawn awake.

Malfoy sneered because several Gryffindors and a certain Slytherin were late.

Breakfast was a rushed affair as the sky was clear and blue.

Danny wished that Malfoy would catch the flu.

"It's too bad about Potter, eh Nightingale?" Malfoy asked, with a sneer.

"He'll probably wet his pants with you so near," Danny said, glancing at his peer.

Looking helplessly at Hermione and Sam sitting at the Gryffindor table,

Danny brushed back dark locks sable.

Sam glared at Danny and then saw the wink.

She nudged Hermione, who had to blink.

She ignored the pirate ghost child,

Who wanted the night retold with style.

"Was there really a three-headed dog and a ghost?" asked he.

"Yes!" shouted an exasperated Ron, "to infinity!"

Harry sighed and asked the kid,

"Why can't you stay hid?"

"This place is fun, this place is cool," quoth he,

From now on, only the secret bearers may see me."

"We're doomed to die if anyone knows,"

Neville moaned as he blew his nose.

Harry decided to visit Hagrid, as the day was fair;

Ron and Hermione thought it'd best to take care.

Sam was sad that Danny felt all alone

Professor Dumbledore saw the ghost child moan.

The mail owls swooped on down

White, speckled, gold, and brown,

A package long and thin was delivered to Harry

While Danny was contemplating the girl he'd marry.

"First years aren't allowed a broom," Malfoy announced

Looking like a tiger about to pounce.

"Mom and Dad will be pleased to know," Danny yelled,

"A broom was the reason your were expelled!"

Dumbledore decided it was time to have a talk with Danny

Before the boy fell on his fanny.

No magic in his young life

Danny was dancing on a the blade of a knife.

Ron began spouting off about different kinds of brooms

Sam plotted her best friend's doom.

Hermione scolded him for rule-breaking

Fred and George reminded him of past games and dare taking.

Much later in the day, when the sun was three-quarters gone,

Danny was caught on the Quidditch pitch ready to fly

He caught the look in Sam's eye.

"Harry and Ron and Hermione too

Visited Hagrid in his hut; it was like a zoo,"

Sam said, she sounded mad.

"You made Harry sad."

"Some brother, you turned out to be,

I'd thought I'd come out to see,

How could you be this way?

Listen to what I have to say."

Danny cut her off in the middle

and refused to answer her riddle.

"Harry has friends, has magic,

I've got ghosts, and some fonky plastic."

Her eyes twinkled, she had a thought.

"Hagrid's has a name for that three-headed mutt."

Danny leaned back and watched Harry fly

He laughed, when she said "Fluffy."

Oliver gave Harry a run-down on the Quidditch pitch

A fabulous sport loved by every wizard and witch.

A seeker's job was to watch the balls and not be hit

To win the game, he had to catch the Golden Snitch.

"Sam, I'm sorry for being jealous and having no tact

Having no magic is ruining the act.

I've been rude and unfair

And was ugly to a ghost in his lair."

"It's alright, Danny," Sam said, understanding what Danny was going through. "You've been isolated and excluded because you're a Slytherin. I love you for who you are, not what you are."

"I've learned my lesson," Danny said, watching his brother down on the field. "He's a pretty good flier."

"Yup, and Gryffindor will kick Slytherin's butt in the first game coming up," Sam said, getting to her feet.

Danny gave chase, his laughter joining hers.

Somewhere in the castle deep,

Ghost Writer smiled in his sleep.

Also in the dungeons dreary,

A half-ghost made a bargain eerie.


	38. Ravaged Angels

Academy of Witches

By: Wilona Riva

Disclaimer: I don't own DP or HP.

* * *

_**(1) I know it was Seamus' and Harry's feather that caught fire in Charms class, but I thought it be a bit funnier if it happened to Draco.**_

_**(2) Next chapter will involve the troll, Amorpho's 'class', and includes a conversation between Vlad and Quirrel.**_

* * *

**Ravaged Angels**

* * *

"Very interesting sport, Quidditch is," Professor Flitwick said, sitting down beside Sam and Danny. They had moved to a closer spot to watch the practice. Danny was human again.

"Yeah, I guess," Danny said, feeling jealous, ignoring his ghost sense.

"It's just another form of magic, Danny," Sam reminded him, "nothing to be jealous over."

"Perhaps and perhaps not," Amorpho said, dropping his guise. "Billy, do you want to be on the Slytherin team?"

Danny was sick and tired of being compared to Harry and being reminded that he had no magic. "Why?" he snapped. "Let Harry enjoy flying. I don't need a stinking dust sweeper to fly!"

He transformed and flew off.

Amorpho sighed. "What would be the best approach to teach Billy about his powers?" he asked Sam.

She blinked. "You're asking me? You're the teacher."

Down on the field, a bludger hit the wrong way, sped into the stands, narrowly missed hitting Sam, if Amorpho hadn't grabbed her and turned them both intangible.

"Sorry about that," Oliver Wood called out from the field.

Amorpho's eyes narrowed.

"He's gonna get pranked, isn't he?" Sam asked, a bit worried.

"Yep," Amorpho confirmed, not taking is eyes off the Gryffindor Quidditch captain.

"Now about Billy..."

"Danny," she corrected.

* * *

Time rolled on at Hogwarts and everyone found their niche and settled into a routine as Halloween rolled around.

Danny and Sam were greatly relieved that Oliver Wood had missed Danny's transformation.

Danny was still mad at Harry and barely spoked to him.

True to his word, Professor Dumbledore sent Danny an owl asking him to come to his office.

The talk had not gone well, but one good thing had come out of it. Tucker and Jazz would be permitted to come to Hogwarts for Christmas if the Fentons and the Foleys agreed.

Charms class was particularly frustrating today for both Gryffindors and Slytherins alike.

Seamus Finnigan scowled at the feather he was trying to levitate. "This is stupid," he grumbled.

"Maybe you're not trying hard enough," Harry suggested.

Seamus's face brightened. "You're right Harry. Brilliant!"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Boys."

Ron cleared his throat. "_Wing Guardian Leviosa_!" he said, swishing and flicking his scuffed up wand.

"Ron, you're doing it wrong," Hermione told him. "It's _Wingardium Leviosa_, not _Wing Guardian Leviosa_."

The Slytherin class faired not much better.

Draco and Danny, as usual, were paired up for the exercise.

"A feather? Couldn't he have assigned something more 'flashy'?" Malfoy snarled.

"Hey, we had to endure a day of bad rhyming a few weeks ago," Danny told him. "Cut the professor some slack."

"I guess," Draco sighed. "Well, let's give it a whirl."

He swished his wand over the feather and invoked the charm. His feather floated a centimeter off the table and then exploded, turning both their faces black.

Professor Flitwick was at their table in a trice. "So, Mr. Malfoy, can you tell me what went wrong?"

Draco wracked his braings, but came up blank. "Pronunciations can cause disaster?" his answer squeaked out as a question.

"Correct," he said.

* * *

"What happened to you?" Sam asked as Danny sat down at the Gryffindor table.

"Charms," came the reply.

"So, Mr. High-and-Mighty Ghost Boy wants to sit with us lowly mortals?" Fred jumped in, his hair standing straight up. It was dripping a purplish liquid and sticky to boot.

"What happened to you?" Ron asked, trying not to laugh.

"A blur of a half-pint pirate who doesn't know the lingo," Fred grumbled, trying to dry his hair.

Danny's mouth twitched. "Champagne globe," he said.

Ron raised an eyebrow. "This has happened before?" he asked.

"Oh yes," Sam, Harry and Danny replied in unison.

Danny felt a heavy hand clamp down on his shoulder.

"Mr. Nightingale, you are to required to sit with your House for all meals. What part of this do you not understand?" Professor McGonagall asked him.

"It's not in the official rules," Danny argued.

"But still..."

Professor McGonagall escorted him back to the Slytherin table, where Draco was smirking at him.

* * *

"Has anyone seen Hermione?" Ron asked.

"Not since you lambasted her in the hallway after Charms class," Harry replied.

"Oh," Ron said in a small voice, looking down at his plate.

The doors to the Great Hall slammed open.


	39. Misty Servant

Academy of Witches

By: Wilona Riva

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Danny Phantom.

* * *

**Misty Servant**

* * *

_**(1) Quirrel's and Vlad's conversation takes place just before the cliffhanger ending in the last chapter.**_

_**(2) McGonagall and Danny will be having a talk herein as well.**_

_**(3) For a future chapter: How to keep Tucker from finding out Hogwarts is a "magic" school while visiting there. No, I'm not taking suggestions. This was a rhetorical topic.**_

* * *

(Night before)

"And how do you think you're going to get past a three-headed dog?" Vlad snarled, his crimson eyes flaring in the darkness.

"What do I teach?" Quirrell countered.

"Defense Against the Dark Arts," the Halved One scowled. "What does that have to do with...?"

"You dare challenge my minion, _ghost_," his master's voice broke in. "Would you like another taste of the Cruciatus curse, hmmm?"

"N-n-no sir!" Plasmius stammered, his face turning an sicklier shade of pale green than normal.

"Good," Voldemort told him. "How goes your plan to turn the boy to our side?"

Vlad swallowed. "I'm still working on it, sir. The Wishing Ghost is very hard to persuade to come to the human world, even for power."

"I find that hard to believe," Quirrell said.

"Nevertheless, you must bring her here. The boy is ripe for the plucking," Voldemort answered.

"Yes, master," the Halved One bowed his head.

(An hour or so later)

"Kill?" the troll asked in a dull monotone.

"As many as you desire," Quirrell said, with an evil smile. "Just bide me enough time to check the defense system."

"Kill," the troll's stony face cracked a smile as he spoke. "Like puny wizard."

* * *

(Halloween)

"Has anyone seen Hermione?" Harry asked his fellow Gryffindors as they followed their Prefects back to the dormitory.

"I think she was in the girls' bathroom," Sam said, crinkling her brow in concentration.

"We've got to warn her," Ron whispered to Harry.

"I agree," he whispered back.

Sam's violet eyes trained on the staircase as it swivelled to face them. Turning back to see if Ron or Harry were right behind her, her eyes widened in alarm.

"Those idiots!" she fumed.

* * *

They had found the troll. It wasn't in the dungeon where it was supposed to be. It was in the girls' bathroom. The stench was...let's not even go there.

"Quick, lock it in!" Harry hissed, shivering at the temperature dropped.

"Why is it that whenever there's trouble about, I find you or your brother involved in the thick of things?" Professor Snape asked, coming out of the shadows.

"Uh-oh," Ron muttered. They were going to be expelled for sure.

"Relax, Ron," Harry told him, getting a closer look at Professor Snape. "It's only Amorpho, Danny's ghost teacher."

"How did you guess?" Professor Snape asked in his cold emotionless voice.

"You have more warmth to your voice than Snape does, the temperature just dropped several degrees, and Snape doesn't have red eyes," Harry pointed out.

"Very observant," Amorpho told him. "There's just one problem with your plan," he said, pointing to the key.

"What?" Ron asked.

"You just locked your friend inside with the troll."

"Oh crud!" Harry swore, fumbled with the key, while trying to turn it in the lock.

* * *

The battle with the troll was horrendous. Ceramic and glass littered the floor, while Harry hung on for dear life. "Hurry up, Ron!" he shouted, jamming his wand up the troll's nose.

"Ugh!" Hermione winced. "Use the levitation charm, Ron!"

"Right!" Ron moaned. _If only I could remember what it is. What was it again? Something to do with wings..._

"Any day now, you bloody git," Harry yelled.

"Who are you called a 'bloody git', git?" Ron fired back.

"Oh, for heaven's sake, you two!" Hermione snapped. "It's _Wingardium Leviosa_, Ron."

"Thanks, 'Mione!" Ron said, swishing his arm in a fluid arc. The troll's stone club rose into the air and clobbered him.

" 'Bout time," Harry said, glaring at Ron. "Disgusting!" Harry said, holding his wand at a distance from himself; it was covered in troll snot.

"What happened?" Danny asked, flying into the room. "I found Featherhead destroying several classrooms on the third floor. The only time he's ever that destructive is if it has to do with you being in danger."

"We were awfully loud," Hermione said, gesturing at the troll.

"What did you do with Featherhead?" Harry asked.

"He's in the thermos," Danny replied, "where he will stay until he's calmed down."

Harry nodded in agreement when Hermione let out a squeak of fear. Several Hogwarts professors stood in the door. This was going to be some emergency creative storytelling.

"A full-grown mountain troll and you thought you could take it on because you read about it in some book? Shame on you, Miss Granger. Five points from Gryffndor. As for you two," she said rounding on Harry and Ron, "for sheer dumb luck, five points each." She sniffed disapprovingly at them and walked out.

Professor Snape gave them a calculated look and with a swish of his robes, he was gone.

"She could have given us more than ten points," Ron grumbled.

"Five," Harry corrected, "after she's taken off Hermione's."

Ron looked around. "Where's Danny?"

"I dunno," Harry said, noting Danny had ghosted out on them.

* * *

Danny stood floating in mid-air waiting for Professor McGonagall, arms folded. " Professor, why didn't you take points away from Slytherin House? You saw I was there as well."

She pushed her glasses farther up the bridge of her nose. "I have Professor's Snape's word you weren't involved in the whole fiasco, Mr. Phantom. He also suggests you and your classmates gather in the Great Hall for class in a hour or two."

Danny nodded slowly; he was still angry with her over the seating arrangement in the Great Hall. "Professor, must I eat all my meals with Slytherin House?"

Minerva leveled her cat-like gaze at the Slytherin child in front of her. "At least one meal per day must be with your House," she said. "Are we clear on that matter?"

Danny grinned. "Yes, ma'am!"

* * *

Besides Danny, only three of the core group met for Amorpho's class. Fred Weasley, Neville Longbottom, and Sam.

"Everyone else was too tired," Sam apologized. "What actually happened in there, Danny?"

Danny shook his head. "Ask Hermione for details," he replied.

Neville looked down at his feet and then slowly met the green gaze of Phantom. "Hello," he replied.

"Hello," Danny returned the greeting. His ghost sense went off.

"Human form, Phantom, for this exercise," Professor Snape said, stepping out of the shadows.

"How does he do that?" Fred asked Sam.

She shrugged in reply.

Phantom nodded, aware that Neville still didn't know his secret. Two rings of blue-white light washed over him to reveal Daniel Nightingale, the Slytherin who dared to defy McGonagall.

Fred grinned and caught Neville's fleeing form. "Not tonight, mate. You are part of this class as much as we are."

"Could you take your normal form, Amorpho?" Sam asked. "You're scaring Neville."

"So sorry," Amorpho apologized, taking his true form.

Pointing his cane at the great doors to the hall, he said, "Now I want you to walk through the doors."

Danny stared at the doors and then at Amorpho. "As a human? You've got to be crazy."

"Do I look crazy to you?" Amorpho said, staring down at the young halfa.

"As a loon," Fred Weasley replied.


	40. Only

Academy of Witches

By: Wilona Riva

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Harry Potter.

* * *

_This is a filler chapter. It is short. You have been warned._

* * *

**Only**

* * *

"Ow!" Danny yelled, as the book hit him in the stomach.

"Sorry, Danny," Neville said with a grin.

"No, you're not," Sam muttered, throwing another book at Danny.

Amorpho had moved the class to the library to test Danny's 'phasing'. "One more run and I think that should do it," he said.

Fred took an unusually large tome off the table and was about to hurl it at Danny, when a slender hand with a surprisingly strong grip grabbed his wrist.

"If you don't mind, I was reading that," the person growled, his crimson eyes glowing dangerously.

Amorpho paled. He had heard of _him. _

"Danny, get your friends and run. Don't try and fight the Halved One!" he shouted, shooting an ectoblast from his cane at the Halved One's head.

Plasmius turned in his direction and flashed his fangs. "I think not!" he said, just before knocking Amorpho out.

Danny, Fred, Sam, and Neville ran for their lives. They had almost made it to freedom, when the new ghost, the Halved One, reappeared and separated himself into four copies, effectively surrounding them.

"Going somewhere?" the four ghosts asked, arms folded, a sadistic grin on his/their faces.

"Next time, let's just use the Quidditch balls and the pitch for this class," Fred muttered.

* * *

Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington was beside himself. He knew there was a dreadful ghost haunting the library nowadays. One that all other ghosts feared.

"I heard them heading this way. Oh dear, I hope they don't run into that ghost," he muttered as he floated through a wall.

He had to find a professor.

His face lit up. "Professor Masters can help me!"

* * *

Desiree was bored out of her skull. Plasmius had said to wait until he could lay out more of his plan, but she was tired of waiting. She was going to the human world; Plasmius be damned.

She emerged out into a deserted nightime corridor. Staring at the moonlight seeping in through an arched window, she was awed by its beauty.

"I can't remember the last time I saw the moon in all its beauty," she whispered.

"Lady Serenity clad in silver-array, enquires of thee, have you lost thy way?" the Ghost Writer asked, appearing in front of her, frowning slightly.

"Nay, noble poet, I have trespassed on thy domain, I have come to grant wishes and to entertain," she said, praying he wouldn't attack.

The Ghost Writer was taken aback. Another ghost in the castle? Here? Not if he was to protect _it, _like he'd been told to.

"Over there is the castle proper. Leave now or pay the copper," he said, warningly.

"Thank you, noble sir, for thy aid. Have yourself some lemonade," she said, using her powers to conjure up an ordinary glass of lemonade. Laughing, she floated through the door. Casting about for the first wisher, she grinned as she spotted her first victim.


	41. Academy of the Flame

Academy of Witches

By: Wilona Riva

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Harry Potter.

* * *

**Academy of the Flame**

* * *

The four ghosts simply folded their arms. "Well, I'm waiting," they said.

"You're using incorrect grammar," Sam stated.

The boys turned and looked at her.

"Well, he is," she said.

Neville whimpered, while Fred, Danny and Harry just stared at her and then back at the four vampiric ghosts

"Only you, Sam, would think to give a very dangerous ectoplasmic entity a language lesson at midnight in a darkened library," Harry told her.

"Thus says the son of a ghost hunter who regularly sets off the Fenton Ghost Security Alarm Systems while trying to find where your mother hid the fudge," Sam retorted.

"What can I say?" Harry said, shrugging his shoulders. "It's a family tradition."

"My eye," Danny muttered under his breath.

Fred snickered and Neville was now thoroughly turned front-to-back.

"She does have a point," the Halved One said, pulling himself back together. "And I will let you go on one condition."

"Name your poison," the Goth girl said defiantly.

"That you politely keep the noise level down, _child_, and no more throwing books around a library," the Halved One replied, a menancing glint flashing in his crimson eyes.

"And if we don't?" Fred challenged him.

"I doubt Madame Pomfrey could sew all the pieces of your body back together for a decent burial," came the promise.

"Okay," Neville squeaked.

"As for you, _boy_, I sincerely hope you studied for your Muggle Studies exam tomorrow," the ghost stared down at Danny.

"How did you...?" Danny's mouth fell opened.

"I've watched you for some time now," Plasmius said before vanishing.

"How about them Bulls?" Harry asked.

* * *

Nick was now utterly confused. Professor Masters was nowhere to be found. He'd checked the infirmary, but the ghost collector almost caught him. The house elves remembered a strange glow coming from the castle library.

"I wish I was Professor Masters," Nearly Headless Nick whispered to himself. "He always has a level head on his shoulders."

"So you have wished it, so shall it be," a woman's voice announced from behind him.

"What the cheeseballs?" Professor Masters exclaimed, rounding the corner and coming face-to-face with himself.

"Buh-bye!" the genie ghost said, vanishing in a plume of smoke.

"Professor Masters?" the Gryffindor ghost asked him. "Can I ask you a question?"

"One more possibly couldn't hurt any worse," Vlad muttered, rolling his eyes heavenward. "Shoot."

Nick shook his head in confusion. "Why do you look like me?"

"DESIREE!"


	42. All Sky

Academy of Witches

By: Wilona Riva

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Harry Potter.

* * *

**All Sky**

* * *

**Author's Note: For jeanette9a and her muse, Alice Yume. I still say you're insane for that suggestion, but I managed to work it into the original dialogue.**

* * *

"Potter, a word, if you please?" Oliver Wood said, snagging Harry's sleeve after breakfast the next day.

"Sure, Oliver," Harry said. "You guys go ahead. I'll catch up."

"What happened last night?" the Gryffindor Quidditch captain asked. "The ghosts are buzzing around whispering about a wish and a switch."

Harry paled, confirming Wood's suspicions that he knew something. "Uh, I really don't know, Wood. Why don't you ask Danny? He knows more about ghosts than I do."

Oliver Wood snorted in derision. "Like I'm going to trust a filthy Slytherin."

"He's my brother!" Harry snapped. "Gryffindors may have had a bloody past history with Slytherin House, but why should that be set in stone?" With that he turned around and stormed off.

Oliver Wood blinked. "That wasn't what I wanted to talk to you about, Potter," he muttered to himself.

Hidden in an alcove, Professor Severus Snape smiled to himself. The boy may have the devil's own knack for getting into trouble like his father, but he had Lily's heart of gold. Those American ghost hunters had raised him well. Lily would have been proud of Harry's impromptu speech. He sighed. Potter and his brother were two of the most brilliant minds of their age in his Potions class that he'd not seen for a long long time. If only they'd concentrate more on their studies instead of all this ghost nonsense.

* * *

"So there's absolutely no way to change us back?" Nick asked Professor Masters.

"Not until I find Desiree," Vlad answered.

Nick stared at himself in the long oval mirror in Professor Master's office. "What are you?" he asked, as two dark obsidian rings of light briefly flickered around his mid-section. "This keeps happening to me. Ghosts are shimmering shades without the ability to feel, taste, or touch. We are incorporeal spirits bound to this plane and cannot interact physically with others."

"It's nothing," Professor Masters said, his greyish-blue eyes flickering slightly. "It's just something left over from an accident I had while at university."

Nick had the sinking suspicion that Professor Masters had just lied to him. But why would he do that? "Who is Desiree?" he asked, get the train back on the right track.

"A genie-girl who grants your heart's desire and twists them to suit her own end. They fuel her power, which is why we have to find her," Vlad answered.

"What kind of ghost has that kind of power?" Nick wondered out loud.

"There are ghosts and there are ghosts," Vlad obliquely replied.

* * *

"Hey, Harry, can we talk to you?" two Gryffindors asked, catching up to him as he crossed the Great Hall.

"About what?" he asked, seeing a serious expression on their faces.

"If you fall off your broom. we'll conjure a mattress to catch you," the boy said with a straight face.

"The great and famous Potter needs no help from you, Connall Fountain. His pet snake will probably catch the snitch for him," Draco Malfoy called from the stairwell.

"No one asked your opinion, Malfoy, so shut it," a voice with an obvious echo to it said from above them.

Harry looked up just in time to catch to see his brother, in ghost mode, hovering just underneath the bewitched ceiling amongst the floating tapers.

Connall Fountain and the girl paled and then fled. Harry rolled his eyes. "There goes your fan club, Phantom," he called upwards.

"At least I didn't dream about Lord Voldemort having to wear a tutu to gain fame, riches, and immortality," came the caustic shot back.

Draco launched the wizard's cracker he'd hidden in the fold of his robes at Harry, before he could reply. The ghost quickly formed an ecto-shield around them as it detonated. Fire lit up the ghost's eyes. "I've had it up to here with you, Malfoy!" he shouted, sparks flying from his emerald eyes.

Draco gathered his robes and ran; Danny in hot pursuit.

_That should keep them occupied most of the morning._

"I was wondering when Danny let you out of the thermos," Harry replied.

_I promised to behave, not that he can understand what I'm saying._

"Uh-huh," Harry said. "That's what you always say. Let's go see Hagrid."

_I like Hagrid._

Sadly to say, but Sam and Hermione snagged him on his way out of the Great Hall. He sighed in exasperation. "Hi, girls," he said, doing his best not to roll his eyes when he saw them reading a huge tome.

"Read him this interesting fact, Sam," Hermione said handing her the book.

"Which one?" Sam asked.

"The one on page 181," Hermione told her.

Harry sighed. "I would like to visit Hagrid's today, if you please."

"Oh, yeah" Sam said, scanning the page. "There are 700 ways to commit a foul and all of them happened during a World Cup match in 1473," she read, just before the book was ripped from her hands by hawkish Professor Snape, who thumbed through the library's copy of Quidditch Through the Ages that Hermione had borrowed just that morning.

"Amorpho," Sam growled softly in annoyance. How had the ghost recuperated so fast from last night's brutal attack?

"Professor! Madam Pince said I could..."

"No buts, Miss Granger. Castle books do not leave the library proper," Professor Snape snarled, slamming the book shut, and walked away.

"He's limping," Hermione noted. "I knew it. Snape's trying to get whatever that three-headed dog is guarding, I know it."

Harry blinked. "Isn't that supposed to be my line?"

Hermione blushed. "Oh yeah."

_Why don't you just go and ask for your book back?_

"Good idea, Featherhead," Harry said, standing up.

"Harry, he's not..." Sam began, but Harry ignored her as usual.

"Forget it," Hermione told her. "He never listens to me."

"Boys!" Sam fumed.

"How did you know he was near the three-headed dog on Halloween?" she added.

"Bloody gashes on his leg," Hermione stated.

"Oh," Sam replied.

* * *

"I DO NOT HAVE YOUR BLOODY BOOK!" Snape yelled at Harry, throwing him out of his office.

"Well, excuse me!" Harry snapped at the closed door.

* * *

"Filch was bandaging Snape's bloody leg? So what," Ron said, shovelling a fork-load of mash potatoes in his mouth, at the noon repast.

"I bet he tried to get past Fluffy on Halloween," Harry told him, as they sat at the Gryffindor table for lunch.

_Dark girl red._

"Red?" Harry asked, shifting his gaze to Sam, whose eyes were locked on the Slytherins' table.

It was George Weasley who spotted what the trouble was. "He moves fast, doesn't he?" he observed, as Araceli Glorywhite put a strawberry in Danny's mouth, his eyes close in pleasure.

* * *

Amorpho slammed the book shut. "Definitely not a sport for ghosts," he said to himself. He was grateful to be alive after last night's fiasco. How had he survived? Last thing he remembered was a flash of red. What was the Halved One up to? He had to find out. But first to find a new form; imitating a teacher with a bleeding leg was getting mighty old real fast.

* * *

"You know," Hermione said, as she and Sam ate their fruit pies, "I don't think Professor Snape would really do such a thing. I mean he's a Hogwarts teacher."

"Maybe he was checking up on the enchantments for whatever the three-headed dog is guarding?" Sam suggested.

"Possibly," Hermione told her.

Sam glared daggers at the Slytherin table. "Alright, that's it!" she fumed. "I've had it with that witch."

Hermione sneaked a glance over at the Slytherin table. "Oh," she said. Danny's eyes were a dazzling emerald. "Someone's bound to notice."

"I doubt it," Sam dryly commented, taking a bite of her peach-apricot tart.

At the other end of the Gryffindor table, a suspicious green haze was hovering near Fred Weasley. "Wouldn't it be a splendid idea if Danny could use his powers to leave Filch a present in his office from us?"

_Ghost Boy in trouble. Ate berry._

Harry shot to his feet. "Danny!" he yelled, lunging for his brother, who phased backwards in his chair and into Araceli's arms.

"He's not in any condition at the moment to disagree," Fred retorted, guesturing at the Slytherins.

* * *

The voices carried him into a half-dreamlike state.

"Will he be alright, Poppy?" a gentle voice asked the school nurse.

"I don't know, Albus," she said, staring down at the boy in question. "All I can figure out is that he had an allergic reaction to the strawberry. There were some other components in his blood, but it's such a muddy color that I doubt I'll be able to figure it out."

The Headmaster sighed and ruffled the halfa's hair affectionately. "Perhaps we made a mistake bringing him here. His magic is latent and inaccessible. Perhaps he's better off with the Muggles."

"Wait until after the Christmas holidays," the school nurse told him. "I want to make sure there are no lingering side effects."

He wanted to cry out, to protest, to beg, but none of his muscles would obey him. The darkness crept toward him and claimed him before he could summon enough strength to open his eyes.

* * *

"What hex did you put on that berry, girl?" Professor Flitwick asked Araceli, her eyes glued to the floor. "You could have killed the poor boy."

She didn't respond. Some secrets were not worth revealing, especially family ones. The goth girl would never have what was promised to her. Her knuckles turned white.

"Well, since you won't answer me, then I have no choice," Professor Flitwick told her. "Fifty points will be taken from Ravenclaw and you will serve one month's detention helping Professor Dumbledore sort out his sock collection."

She gasped and looked up with eyes wide with horror. "You know how many socks he's rumored to have?" she protested.

"You should have thought of that before you tried to poison a fellow first year," Professor Flitwick told her. "Now run along."

Hell hath no fury...

* * *

"Danny, please, wake up!" Youngblood yelled in his ear.n

The Parrot rolled his eyes. "He can't hear you, Youngblood. He's unconscience."

The ghost-pirate sighed and slumped his shoulders. "It was soaked in blood blossom juice. Why didn't he notice it? He noticed the flowers, but not the juice of them."

"Because he's half-human still," the portrait behind him answered.

"Miriam!" the parrot growled angrily. The ghost collector had chased him up and down the hallways this morning, trying to catch him. He'd wouldn't have gotten away if Amorpho hadn't blasted the picture where she was lurking in wait for him.

* * *

Several days went by and the morning of the Gryffindor-Slytherin Quidditch match arrived. Danny had a wealth of well-wishers come by and visit him. Madame Pomfrey wouldn't let him out of her sight for a minute. Miriam's portrait was moved to another location, when Danny explained that she made him uncomfortable. He found out from Sam where she'd been moved to and he had to laugh.

"I bet Snape loved that idea," he said, imagining the hawkish Potions professor flinging colored brews at his ancestress' portrait.

"Well, she's the only one around here besides Harry, me, your family, and the ghosts who know about the effects of blood blossoms. You're lucky it didn't kill you," Sam retorted.

He hung his head. "I'm sorry," he apologized.

"No, you're not," she told him. "Harry's first match is this afternoon. He's been so nervous that he hasn't been able to eat anything all day."

"Tell Mom," Danny suggested. "Or Hermione."

"Won't do any good," Sam said. "Tried both. Your mom is really worried. Your father is currently prancing around the house wishing he could be here to see it."

Danny laughed. "I'll bet."

Sam's face fell. "Danny, there's something I have to tell you."

* * *

"It's an art form, Professor," Jordan said, as they mounted the announcer's podium. "I have to say what I see."

"Yes," Professor McGonagall commented dryly. "An art form?"

"Yep," Jordan replied surveying the field. "Well, here goes another wonderful game. Hope Gryffindor kicks Slytherin's butt."

Professor McGonagall rolled her eyes heavenwards.

* * *

"He looks he's going to be sick," Hagrid said, leaning forward in his seat.

"He looks like he's going to fall," Sam replied.

"That's because Snape is hexing his broom," Hermione said, pointing to the teachers' box. "Look."

"That slimy, greasy, git!" Sam fumed.

Ron beamed at her. "I taught her that," he told Hermione proudly. If looks could kill, Ron would be another ghost haunting the corridors of Hogwarts about right now.

* * *

_Are brooms supposed to do fancy flying?_

"I don't know," Harry answered, as his broom did another three-sixty.

_I don't see the half-pint_ _pest anywhere._

"I don't think he's got anything to do with this blasted broom's antics," Harry replied, trying to hang on.

_Are you going to become a ghost? We can have a lot of fun together._

"You're not helping!" Harry yelled at him, a golden flash catching his eye.

* * *

"Did she just set fire to a teacher's robes?" Sam asked Ron.

"Think so," Ron replied, as he watched Hermione sneak back out of the teachers' box.

"Good," Sam said, a genuine smile on her face.

"Gryffindor wins 170-60!" Jordan's voice shouted clear all the way to the Hospital Wing, where Danny was playing cards with Professor Masters.

* * *

"So you're saying that a genie changed you into Nearly Headless Nick?" he asked him. "Hard to believe that."

"Ghosts can have a surprising array of powers," Professor Masters told him. "Go fish."

"How do you know so much about ghosts anyway?" he asked.

"Accident from when I was at university in America," came the oblique reply. "I studied parapsychology with the love of my life and my ex-best friend who stole her from me."

"You need a cat," Danny told him.

"I do not need a cat," Professor Masters retorted. "Go fish."


	43. Angel in the School

Academy of Witches

By: Wilona Riva

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Harry Potter.

* * *

**Angel in the School**

* * *

"Vladimir! I'm sorry!" the ghost genie choked out.

"Turn us back!" Professor Masters thundered at the poor girl. Sir Nicholas had never seen him so mad before.

"Right away, sir!" she exclaimed, as he released her. She didn't bother with her usual "So you have wished it" speech.

"That's better," Professor Masters said, dusting himself off. He looked downwards and then over at Sir Nicholas. "Are you alright, Sir Nicholas?" he asked.

"Yes, I think so," Nearly-Headless Nick said, checking himself over. "Did you have to be so harsh with the girl?"

"Desiree is a bit "unusual"," Professor Masters said, glaring at her. "The boy is in the hospital wing. You know what to do," he told her.

"Yes, sir," she saluted, vanishing through the wall.

* * *

"Danny, the staff has met and I'm sorry to tell you this, but after the Christmas holidays, if you still have not shown any signs of magic, then you'll have to leave Hogwarts," Professor Dumbledore told him.

Danny looked into his non-twinkling blue eyes and gulped. "I understand, sir," he mumbled.

"I'm sorry, Danny," Professor Dumbledore said, before turning to go.

"He has no class," Madam Pomfrey said, when the door closed. "I could have done that ten times better."

"Hi, Amorpho," Danny said, looking up at his ghostly teacher. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Amorpho replied, changing to his true self. "The Halved One didn't hurt me much. What happened to you, boy?"

"Allergic reaction to a strawberry," Danny told him. "Funny thing is-I'm not allergic to them."

"It might have been soaked in something," Amorpho suggested. "Any of the girls try a love potion on you, yet?"

"Amorpho!" Danny yelled, his face turning red.

The faceless ghost laughed. "Just kidding, boy." He reached into his overcoat and gave him a book. "Give this to your brother. It belongs to him."

Danny looked at the title. "Qudditch Through the Ages? I think I remember Draco sniggering about this, this morning."

"What did you do with the boy?" Amorpho asked him.

"Stuffed him in a suit of armor," Danny replied. "Professor Flitwick got him out by lunch time."

Amorpho nodded. "So long as the boy is alright. Now let's think about this magic problem of yours."

Danny's eyes brightened as hope blossomed anew.

* * *

"New ghosts are cropping up all over the grounds and in the castle proper," Sir Nicholas reported.

"There are whispers on the wind that a powerful new ghost has implanted himself in the Forbidden Forest," the Fat Friar added.

The Bloody Baron remained silent.

"The boy," the Grey Lady said. "The Nightingale boy. He is the source of all this ghostly activity."

"And Professor Masters actually scared a ghost girl today," Sir Nicholas answered.

"Surely not Myrtle?" the Fat Friar asked, a bit shocked that someone mortal could actually do such a thing.

"The boy has no magic," the Bloody Baron said, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Maybe he does," Sir Nicholas said. "I suggest someone watch him and his brother very closely. These new ghosts may try to harm him. Though the one they call Phantom, I think, can be trusted."

"Perhaps so," the Fat Friar agreed.

* * *

"What's wrong, Phantom?" Youngblood asked, as Danny threw things out of his trunk, hunting for writing implements. He dodged a snowglobe, which went right through him. "That tickles."

"Sorry, Youngblood," Danny replied, catching sight of a Muggle writing pen and a small notebook. Yanking out a few sheets, he scribbled the following note:

_Mom and Dad,_

_I'll be coming home after the Christmas holidays. Things aren't working out over here._

_Yes, it's my magiclessness. _

_My ghostly lessons are going alright, so far. There's this really powerful ghost haunting the library called the "Halved One". Do you guys know anything about him?_

_Love,_

_Danny_

"Youngblood, can you take this note to my parents, please?" Danny asked him.

"Sure, Danny, but when I come back, you're going to learn how to locate the portals to the Ghost Zone yourself," he said.

"If I'm still here when you get back," Danny mumbled under his breath.


	44. The Sacred Academy

Academy of Witches

By: Wilona Riva

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Harry Potter.

* * *

**The Sacred Academy**

* * *

"First one to knock off Quirrell's turban gets to help Danny set up that ghost portal of his," Lee Jordan said, forming several tennis ball sized snowballs on the ground as they watched Quirrell sitting on a bench reading a book.

"We're going to get caught," Harry grumbled, "Fred and George are still helping Hagrid muck out the thestral stalls _without magic _for doing the same thing as we're doing."

"Ah, but our snowballs won't follow Quirrell around like theirs did," Lee answered.

"We're still going to get caught," Harry repeated as Lee went back to spying on Professor Quirrell reading a book.

* * *

"Come on, work stupid wand," Danny hissed to himself, trying to turn the match stick into an icicle.

"Having trouble with a simple transfiguration spell, boy?" the Halved One asked, sitting down beside him.

"Yeah," Danny mumbled, putting his wand down. "I can't even perform a simple _Lumos_."

"Have you talked to any of the professors about it?" Plasmius, as Danny learned to call the strange ghost who haunted the Library at night, asked him.

"Like it would help," Danny said, putting his head down on the table. "I'm going to get kicked out of Hogwarts anyway after Christmas."

The Halved One studied the boy most carefully. After Desiree had failed to locate him, he had trapped the girl in an unused classroom with a strangely ornate mirror as its only adornment. The Dark Lord has crucioed him once more for failure. He'd be killed the rest of the way if he failed again.

"So, did you set up the portal yet?" he asked, changing the subject.

"What's the use?" came the boy's muffled reply. "How'd you know about that anyway?"

"You could meet other ghosts your age, or perhaps if you made the right wish..." the ghost suggested, causing Danny to raise his head.

"Wish?" Danny asked, a bit confused.

* * *

"Get him off! Get him off!" Harry heard Malfoy shouting, when he returned to the Great Hall later that morning. "I'm sorry!"

_Pale one say wide-mouthed frog better Seeker than you._

Harry grinned. "Once more around the Great Hall, Featherhead. I want to see how fast Draco can run."

_Glad to oblige._

Harry was still grinning when McGonagall arrived with Danny in tow. Danny raised his eyebrows at the sight of Malfoy screaming his head off, clinging to one of the Slytherin banners on the wall. Harry just grinned at him.

Danny sighed and sucked the ghost python in the thermos.

_I was only having a little fun._

Harry translated as he, Malfoy, and Danny were frog-marched to the Transfiguration office.

"I am seriously disappointed in you three, gentlemen," Professor McGonagall told them, steepling her fingers. She gave them her most severe look.

"You, Mr. Nightingale, had no business being near the third floor forbidden corridor, muttering to yourself. If you weren't leaving us after the Christmas holidays, I'd expell you here and now," she exclaimed, glaring at him.

"As for you two, that is no way for Hogwarts students to behave themselves. Apologize to each other, right now."

Harry and Draco muttered vague utterances at each other.

McGonagall dismissed the three of them with promises of detention if she ever caught them disobeying school rules again.

After Malfoy departed for the Slytherin Common Room, Harry rounded on Danny.

"Give me the thermos," he ordered.

"No," Danny replied, hugging it closer to him. "Featherhead is going to be released back into the Ghost Zone, Harry. He's too dangerous to be loose in the real world."

"No, he's not. Besides, when did you find the time to set up the portable portal Mom sent a few weeks ago? You couldn't have done it by yourself."

"I had help," Danny defended.

"Who? Sam? Fred? Or maybe it was Amorpho?" Harry accused. "You've alienated yourself from almost everyone in this school since Amorpho's last class."

"I had help," Danny repeated defiantly.

"Danny, please give me the thermos," Harry begged, Featherhead's shouts screaming in his mind.

"No!" Danny shouted, transforming and phasing into the ceiling.

Harry lowered his arms in defeat. "Oh, Danny," he mumbled. "Please don't do anything you'll regret later."

* * *

"Oh, Hagrid, the Christmas decorations look lovely," Hermione exclaimed, clapping her hands. "Don't you think so, Sam?"

"Swell," the Goth girl replied, wincing at the sight. _Too much white. My eyes are going blind._

* * *

It was mid-December now, three short weeks after Danny and Harry's "fight". Harry had managed to bribe Youngblood with peanut butter to help him get the thermos from Danny.

"Why is he so moody all the time?" Ron asked him.

"Jealousy, I suppose," Harry replied, taking a bite of his baked yam.

"What does he have to be jealous about?" Ron asked, poking at the wilted lettuce on his plate.

"I think it has to do with the fact that we can do magic better than he can," Harry cautiously replied, leaving out the other things that the Parrot had confided in him. "He may not come back to Hogwarts after the holidays."

"That's awful!" Neville blurted out. "I can barely do magic either, but can't you speak to Professor Dumbledore about it?"

"Tried," Harry told him. "He says it's for the best."

The whole Gryffindor table fell silent as the weight of Harry's words fell on them.

"Let's so find Danny," Sam said.

"But where do you even begin looking for a ghost that doesn't want to be seen?" George asked her.

Harry and Sam looked at one another. "I'll get the tube of ectoplasm," he told her.

"And I'll get the Fenton Great Balls of Fire Water," she answered.


	45. Soul in the Serpent

Academy of Witches

By: Wilona Riva

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Harry Potter.

* * *

**Soul in the Serpent**

* * *

"He could be in the Ghost Zone," Youngblood suggested, a festive paper hat on his head. "Beyond that, I don't know where else he could have gone."

Harry sighed and contacted Sam, who called off the search. Danny would be found when he wanted to be found it seemed.

"We have an hour before lunch," Hermione said, cornering Ron and Harry in the Great Hall. "We need to go to the Library."

"Again?" Ron whined. "We've been there every day this week."

"Haven't you forgotten, Ron?" Harry asked him. "We're supposed to be looking for any information on Nicholas Flamel so that we can find out what Snape is trying to steal."

"Still chewing on those old bones, are yeh?" Hagrid asked, setting down another tree on the floor.

"Unless you want to tell us?" Hermione suggested.

"Nope," Hagrid said, setting the tree into its base. Holly and mistletoe, golden bubbles and soft wispy silver whisps appeared on its branches while a faint dusting of snow fell off of Hagrid's jacket as he shook it off his wet coat.

"Give up on it," he added, as the three of them stared back.

"We'll see about that," Hermione huffed, dragging Ron and Harry off to the Library.

Hagrid chuckled at their pained expressions.

* * *

"Anything Sam?" Ron asked, putting down another huge stack of tomes on the table next to her.

The Goth girl looked up from the glass ball covered in the glowing green goop she called ectoplasm. She sighed. "No," she said, sighing in exasperation. "Where can he be? This isn't like him."

"Tucker and Jazz will be here the day after tomorrow," Harry said thoughtfully. "We're gonna be hard-pressed to find him before then and hide the magic from Tucker."

"Why not just say it's an advanced form of technology?" Sam suggested.

"And the other shoe drops," Harry muttered.

"What?" Ron asked.

"Before we left, our parents told everyone that we were being sent to attend a haunted boarding school," Harry explained.

"Trouble," Sam muttered, once more trying to scry out Danny's whereabouts.

Hermione left the boys, while the Weasleys opted to stay at Hogwarts with Harry, Danny, and Sam so they wouldn't be alone.

* * *

Danny turned up a day or so later, looking a bit smug.

"Where have you been?" Sam demanded, walking over to the Slytherin table.

"Meeting other ghost kids my own age," he retorted. "At least, I can relate to _them."_

Sam sighed; her amethyst eyes bore into his own. "Danny, we've been worried sick about you."

Danny toasted her with a glass of pumpkin juice. "Merry Christmas," he told her cheerfully.

Sam's eyes darkened to an alexandrine. "Danny!"

Harry looked over to where Sam's outburst came from. "Now what?" he grumbled, seeing an angry Sam in full verbal warfare with his brother.

"He's acting like a Slytherin," Ron observed.

"He is a Slytherin," Harry retorted.

"You know what I mean," Ron replied.

Oh, Harry knew alright. This happened every Christmas with Danny. Bad mood, depression, ghosts, though this was the first year with the ghost powers. The incident with the ghost Santa had been bad enough last year. He shuddered at the memory.

* * *

Christmas Eve found Danny and Harry pitted against Ron and Sam in a deadly battle of wizard chess.

"Rats!" Sam exclaimed, as Danny checkmated her king. "How did you get so good at this game?"

"Professor Masters has been teaching me," Danny smirked. "He's got a human/ghost shield surrounding his office that he raises whenever he tutors me in magic and my ghost powers."

"What?" Sam shouted, "But what about Amorpho?"

"Oh, Amorpho resigned the position when Professor Masters talked to him," Danny replied, offhandedly.

"There's something off-kilter about Professor Masters," Harry told him. "I think I saw him talking an Arabian-looking girl the other day."

"Did you overhear what they were saying?" Ron asked.

"Something about Danny and a wish," Harry replied, then blinked his eyes.

"Where did Danny disappear to now?" he asked.

* * *

"Dang! This stupid PDA won't work," Tucker whined, as they waited for the train. He'd been duly impressed with the Hogwarts Express and the "advanced technology" used to hide Platform 9 and 3/4 from the rest of the ordinary people milling about King's Cross Station.

"It's like magic," Jazz said, giggling as Tucker made a face.

"There's no such thing as magic," he retorted.


	46. Magic in the Mage

Academy of Witches

By: Wilona Riva

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Harry Potter.

* * *

It was a magnficent mirror, as high as the ceiling, with an ornate gold frame, standing on two clawed feet. There was an inscription carved around the top: _Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi_. (HPSS, pg 207)

* * *

**Magic in the Mage**

* * *

"Professor Masters?" Danny asked, poking his head into his office after knocking. A wisp of blue air flew out of his mouth.

"You know what to do with the boy once he makes the wish, Desiree," Professor Masters' voice echoed. Wait a second...echoed? Was Professor Masters a ghost?

Danny shook his head to clear his head. True, his ghost sense had just gone off, but it couldn't be true. Making up his mind, he burst in the office and saw a beautiful dark green ghost girl with crimson eyes and lustrous black hair listening to the professor. "You again!" he yelled. "Haven't you caused enough trouble around the castle the last two weeks?"

Desiree raised one eyebrow in surprise at the boy's appearance and outburst. "Perhaps you'd like to make a wish?" she smirked, phasing through the bookcase.

"Daniel, what did I tell you about letting your heart rule your head?" Professor Masters asked, wondering how much the boy had overheard.

"Where did she go?" Danny asked, trying to pinpoint the ghost's ecto-signature, but failing miserably.

"Come, let's talk," Professor Masters said, motioning for the boy to sit down. "Take human form, please, Daniel."

"Yes, sir," Danny mumbled, allowing the detransformation to occur.

"Little badger, what seems to be the trouble?" Professor Masters asked him.

"They don't understand what it's like being half-ghost," Danny said, tears beginning to form in his eyes. He poured out his heart to the only other who possibly could understand him.

Professor Masters nodded, handing the boy his handkerchief. "Daniel, you should not alienate the friends you've made while you're still here or your brother. They care greatly for you. Your attitude is more like young Draco's of late, than your own."

Danny nodded.

"Tonight, if you wish, Daniel, I'll take you to see a magic wishing mirror, I found recently. It will show you your heart's desire," Professor Masters said in a gentle tone.

"Will it really grant my wish?" Danny asked.

"Maybe, but at a high price, little badger," Professor Masters said, standing up. "It's Christmas Eve, Daniel. Don't you have somewhere to be?"

Danny's eyes widened. "Tucker and Jazz! They're arriving today. I completely forgot. Thanks, Professor Masters!"

Vlad watched the boy run from the room and laughed evilly. "All is going to plan. Right, Amorpho?" He glanced at the ghost trapped in the containment cube and laughed evilly.

* * *

"Welcome to Hogwarts," the biggest man they'd ever seen before boomed at them. "I'm Hagrid."

"I'm Jazz Fenton and this is Tucker Foley," the red-haired girl said, introducing herself and the boy hiding in fear behind her.

"Ah, Nightingale's and Potter's older sister and best friend," Hagrid said, acknowledging the relationship. "Well, let's get yer things and get on to the castle."

"Is it really haunted?" Tucker asked, as Jazz shoved him forward.

"Yes, each of the Houses has its own resident ghost and several more besides. But, please, refrain from making any wishes. We've had a lot of freaky things going on since someone's been granting them. Two of our newest ghosts are always seen battling over the situation, so please be careful," Hagrid advised.

"Sounds like the ghosts followed Danny," Tucker whispered to Jazz, as they climbed into the boat.

"Hmm-hmm," Jazz agreed.

"Hey, Hagrid, my man, how do these boats move without any oars?" Tucker asked, noticing the boat's odd functioning.

"Like magic," the bearded man grinned.

"You're no fun," Tucker grumped folding his arms as Jazz desperately tried to hide her giggles.

* * *

"So when are you going to open your presents?" Ron asked, indicating the pile on Harry's bed

"When Jazz and Tucker get here," Harry replied. "Tucker's going to bunk with Danny, while Jazz is staying with Sam. Danny and I agreed to wait until they got here before we opened them."

"Are you going to tell Jazz about Danny?" Sam asked, knocking on their door.

"I don't think that'll be necessary," Harry replied. "She'll figure it out soon enough."

_Red girl and beep-beep boy here._

"Featherhead says they're here. Hope Danny remembered and actually behaves for a change," Harry said.


	47. Opening the Gifts

Academy of Witches

By: Wilona Riva

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Harry Potter.

* * *

**Opening the Gifts**

* * *

Everyone brought their gifts to open in the Gryffindor Common Room. Sam volunteered to open hers first. Harry brought Jazz and Tucker up to speed and revealed who was who in the core group who knew Danny's secret.

"So open it already," Danny exclaimed, as Sam shoved him back into his seat.

"Down boy," she said, patting him on the head.

Danny barked good-naturedly.

Everyone cracked up.

* * *

"Something's wrong with Danny," Jazz whispered to Harry. "Is everything alright?"

"Between the Wishing Ghost who keeps causing havoc everywhere and Filch threatening to quit and Danny's mood swings, we haven't really had time to talk to him," Harry admitted. "He's been spending an awful lot of time with Professor Masters, our Muggle Studies teacher."

"What's Muggle Studies?" Tucker asked.

All heads turned towards them as silence fell over the table, waiting for Harry's answer.

"It's a little bit like Life Science and Home Economics combined," Harry replied, crossing his fingers under the table, hoping that Tucker would swallow it.

Tucker thought about it and then nodded. "Alright."

* * *

Sam let out a screech of outrage, when she finished upwrapping the first of the gifts from her parents. The dress robe was _white _with _cotton-candy pink _hearts.

"Okay, that's seriously hideous," Ron commented.

"Dispose of this, would you, Danny?" Sam asked him.

"Sure," the Slytherin boy replied. "I'll give it to Youngblood to dress up in."

Sam shuddered at the thought. "I don't even want to know."

The rest of Sam's gifts were fairly decent. She received a spider-sized volume of Goth poetry (from Danny), a set of silver and amethyst earrings from her grandma Ida, a jigsaw puzzle that could change the size and shape of its pieces with one press of a button (Harry), a pirated copy of Dumpty Humpty's new music video (Tucker), a book on owl care (Hermione), and a black hand-knitted sweater from Mrs. Weasley with a violet Old English "S" on it.

Ron groaned. "I think she made everyone one of those," he said, indicating Fred and George who were trying to get Percy to wear his. Percy was surprisingly a fast runner.

"So who's next?" Sam asked, clearing the paper off the table. "Harry?"

"No, let Danny go next," Harry offered.

Danny shrugged. "Okay," he replied.

His gifts entailed of a box of Sugar Quills (Sam), a journal (Jazz), the latest Teen Titans comic books (Tucker), a Spector Deflector w/ instruction manual (Fentons), five galleons and two silver sickles (Harry), and some Fizzing Whisbees (the twins).

"Mom's not finished with your sweater yet," Ron explained. "She'll send it after the new year."

Danny nodded. Knitting was a lot of hard work; his father had tried teaching him and failed miserably. Danny had ants-in-your-pants syndrome and never sat still long enough to learn anything.

"An instruction manual for the Spectre Deflector? Come on, I'm not that clueless," he protested.

"Uh-huh," Jazz murmured, hiding her laughter in a cough.

"What's with the weird looking money?" Tucker asked Harry.

"That's so Danny can buy a subscription to the _Quibbler _like he wanted to a while back ago," Harry explained.

"Our school has its own currency," Sam added, shooting Harry a look.

"Uh-huh," Tucker replied, wondering what they were really hiding.

"So, let's see what Harry got," Jazz said breaking the ice.

Money for a subscription to the _Quibbler _(Danny).

"Why am I sensing a trend here?" Sam asked Ron, who shrugged in reply.

A lumpy package turned out to be a hand-knitted emerald sweater and a box of homemade fudge from Mrs. Weasley. Sam gave Harry a set of new quills and invisible ink. Jazz gave him a book with a punnish title that made them all laugh. Mrs. Fenton sent him some grapefruit jellybeans and a Spector Deflector with an instruction manual and Tucker gave him one of those water-operated push-button games.

"At least your sweater is a dark shade of green," Ron complained. "Mine's _always _maroon."

"Clashes with your hair," Jazz agreed, noting the sweater the poor boy wore.

"I wish my sweater was some other color," Ron grumbled.

A wisp of blue air shot escaped from Danny's mouth. "Oh no!"

"So you have wished it, so shall it be," a familiar voice cackled.

Ron screamed as his sweater unraveled and turned into an ectoplasmic green blob that proceeded to spit acidic rainbow-hued yarn everywhere.

"I'll get the thermos," Sam sighed, heading for the stairs.

"Hey, uh kittens lost their mittens," Danny yelled, "Let's take it outside." He punched the blob through the wall, which healed itself when the ghosts left.

Tucker rubbed his eyes. "That isn't normal."

"It's part of the castle's advanced technology," Harry told him.

"Still not normal," Tucker replied.

The battle took the better part of an hour and if Professor Snape hadn't thrown some sort of base at the ghost to neutralize the acid, Danny would never have sucked it into the thermos.

"_Evanesco," _the Potions professor said, getting rid of the evidence of the battle with a sweep of his wand. He gatve Danny a dark look and then turned and walked away.

"No snide remarks?" Harry's jaw dropped.

"No detention either?" Ron replied.

"It's Christmas," Sam reminded them. "Even Professor Snape has to have a heart."

"What kind of a device was that he used?" Tucker asked Danny, who returned to normal.

"A magic wand," Danny said, grinning widely at him. "We all have one."

"Oh come off it," Tucker grumbled. "There's no such thing as magic."

Hermione's gift to Harry was a large box of Chocolate Frogs.

"That should rot your teeth nicely," Sam told him, as he bit into one.

The last and final parcel for Harry to open was the most mysterious. It was plain and only contained a note, which read:

_Your father left this in my possession before he died. It is time it was returned to you. Use it well. A Very Merry Christmas to you. (1)_

"Who could it be from?" Ron asked.

"I don't know," Harry replied, turning the card over, but seeing nothing else written on it.

"So, open it already," Danny exclaimed.

Inside was a neatly folded piece of silvery cloth, light as spider gossamer. Harry stood up and wrapped it around himself.

"Whoa, where'd he go!" Tucker yelled, shooting to his feet.

"He's standing right in front of you," Danny said, rolling his eyes.

"You can see me?" Harry asked, pulling back the hood.

"Duh, I can see the invisible," Danny replied.

"Can you imagine all the fun we can have with an invisibility cloak?" Ron asked, his eyes lighting up.

Harry ran a hand over the smooth silvery material. "I was thinking of going into the Restricted Section to look for that info on Nicholas Flamel."

"You're going to get caught," Sam warned.

"He'll be undetectable," Danny replied. "I'll go with him."

"But..." Sam put her hand down. "Never mind," she mumbled.

Tucker was amazed at cloak's ability and couldn't wait to explore this ghost hunters' school top to bottom on the morrow.

* * *

The next morning, Tucker looked at the cards that came with the Chocolate Frogs. His eyes widened. "You may not have to use that cloak after all, Harry. Listen to this: Dumbledore is famous for...his work on alchemy with his partner, Nicholas Flamel. Is this the guy you were looking for?" (2)

Harry's eyes went wide as he scanned the card. "I read this on the train coming up. Duh!" he hit himself on the forehead.

"Well, saves you a midnight trip into trouble," Sam quipped.

"Why are you guys looking this stuff up for anyway?" Tucker asked.

"Extra credit for Potions," Harry said, a bit too quickly.

"You're not going to tell me the truth, are you?" Tucker asked him.

"You wouldn't even begin to believe me if I told you," came the response.

"Who wants to go play in the snow?" George asked, poking his head in the door.

"Me!" everyone shouted, but Danny.

"I've got to go see Professor Masters," Danny explained.

"Not today," Sam said, dragging him out the door. "And no using ghost powers to try and escape. You're a kid whose going to have fun in the sun today."

Danny knew better than to argue with Sam.

* * *

Notes:

(1) HPSS (pg 202)

(2) HPSS (pg 219)


	48. No Vision

Academy of Witches

By: Wilona Riva

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Harry Potter.

* * *

_Credit goes to Miriam1 for choosing the power which Danny would lose, so that he could keep his Ghostly Wail and ice powers. If it weren't for her, this chapter would have never been possible. Thank you!_

* * *

**No Vision**

* * *

Danny quietly slipped out of bed and padded quietly into the Slytherin Common Room. Professor Masters had said to meet him in the Muggle Studies classroom at midnight.

_-flashback-_

_"I have the solution to your magic problems, Daniel," Professor Masters smirked, his teal blue eyes hiding some oceanic myth._

_"Solution?" Danny asked._

_"Yes," Professor Masters drawled. "A solution."_

_-end flashback-_

Danny forewent his battle cry and thrust his arms into the air over his head as he transformed. Two rings of purest blue-white energy washed over him, turning ordinary Danny Fenton into his ghost half, Danny Phantom. Phantom phased through the door and was on his way.

* * *

The ghost of Sir Nicholas paced back and forth. Should or should he not awaken Harry Potter?

* * *

Sir Nicholas needn't have worried about waking Harry Potter. Said boy was out having the time of his young life, exploring the castle with his new invisibility cloak.

"This, Daniel, is the Mirror of Erised," he heard Professor Masters' voice coming from an empty classroom up ahead. Harry popped his head in the door and gasped.

"Danny, what are you doing in here?" Harry yelled, sounding like Hermione telling off him and Ron for not studying for an exam.

"Ah, young master Potter," Professor Masters greeted him in his cultured aristrocratic voice. "Daniel was about to make a wish. Perhaps you like to join him?"

"What kind of nut do you think I am?" Harry told him. "Mirrors don't grant wishes."

"No, but I do," a silky female voice replied, from above them. "Why don't you look into the mirror and tell me what you see?"

A bluish wisp of air escaped Danny's mouth. "Who are you?" he asked the ghost who appeared to be enjoying all the trouble she caused for Danny over the last month.

"I'm Desiree, the Granter of Wishes. Tell me what the mirror shows you and I will grant your heart's desire," the ghost told him.

"I guess it couldn't hurt to take a peek," Harry told his brother. "I'll go first, in case this is a trap."

Danny nodded his ivory head in agreement.

Harry approached the mirror cautiously. So close he stood to it, that breath from his mouth fogged had he spun around. Just Professor Masters, Danny, himself, and the ghost, er, Desiree.

"Danny, do you see them?" he asked, staring at the people in the glass.

"See who?" Danny asked, cocking his head in confusion. He could see himself raising his wand performing a perfect _Alohamora!_ on Jazz's diary.

"There is a woman with red hair and the same shade of green eyes as me. There's also a man with messy black hair waving at me," Harry murmured excitedly. "I think I'm seeing my parents."

"Would young master like to have his parents alive? It is within my power to grant this," she said, winking at Professor Masters, who was even smirkier than usual.

"Have you boys decided on your wishes?" the Muggles Studies professor asked them. Harry and Danny turned at the sound of his voice; they'd forgotten he was even there.

"No," Harry replied. "Maybe in some alternate time-line, they're still alive, but here, they would be condemned to afterlives as ghosts. I would not wish that on anyone, not even myself."

Both the genie ghost and Professor Masters turned to Danny. "And you, dear child?" Desiree asked. "What is your wish?"

"Don't do it, Danny!" Harry warned.

Danny glared at him. "I wish I had magic," he said, voice clear like a bell.

"So you have wished it, so shall it be," Desiree said, waving one hand over the boy's head.

"What are you doing to him?" Harry demanded, seeing his brother on hands and knees, clutching his head in pain.

"Giving the boy his wish, Harry," Professor Masters said smoothly. "Desiree, take the boy to the place we discussed. If we are to save him from the Dark Lord, there is not much time."

"Yes, Plasmius," the genie girl said, scooping up the boy. "At least he isn't heavy," she muttered, vanishing into thin air.

"Harry, listen to me very carefully," Professor Masters said, bending down to his eye level. "Danny's powers could only be unlocked by Desiree. One of the powers he would have developed as a half-ghost would have been teleportation. He traded away this gift for even greater knowledge."

"I felt the power begin to stir within him," the Muggle Studies professor continued. "When your precious night class barged into my sanctuary, I knew what he was, as I was forewarned about him. Relax, child. Your brother is in no danger from me. Desiree has taken him to the Time Master to stabilize his powers. Go to the Headmaster and tell him everything you have seen and heard this night. Voldemort will arise soon. There is no time to waste."

"You're not afraid to say the Dark Lord's true name?" Harry asked, eyes and ears disbelieving the man in front of him.

"No," Professor Masters answered.

"Who are you?"

"I am known as the Halved One by the enemies of my master," Professor Masters said, transforming into the one ghost Harry thought he'd never run into again. "I am also a half-ghost like your brother, Daniel, Harry. Now it's best if you were off to bed. Wouldn't want Filch to catch you running around after hours, would we?" The Halved One laughed nastily, vanishing in a cloud of reddish-green flames.

* * *

Harry dragged Ron back to the classroom the next night. Jazz was stoic and said not to worry, that the new halfa would protect her little brother. Tucker had raged and cursed until Sam put a silence spell on him. He only got his voice back, when he wrote a note apologizing to her and became a firm believer in magic from that day onward. Neither Ron nor Hermione dared to voice their opinions on the matter.

Professor Dumbledore met with Harry earlier that same morning and listened gravely to the whole tale. He took off his half-moon spectacles and wiped them with his beard. "Harry," he said, "Professor Masters is well-known to me. I know of what Voldemort has done to him over the years; the tortures he's endured. You can trust he will take excellent care of Danny."

Harry swallowed and nodded. If Professor Dumbledore trusted the evil half-ghost, then that's all he could do for the time being.

"So, what am I supposed to do?" Ron asked Harry, not impressed by the looking glass.

Harry rolled his eyes. "You have to be closer to it than that," he said.

"I still don't see anything," Ron complained, doing as Harry instructed, looking into mirror's depths. "Hello! What is this?"

"What do you see?" Harry inquired of his best friend. "And what do you think you're doing?" he added to Featherhead, who touched his snout to the glass.

_Trying to see what red ears sees._

"Now you sound like Tucker," Harry grumbled. "So what do you see, Ron?"

"Myself, only a bit older. I'm Head Boy and Quidditch Captain."

"Figures," Harry laughed. "You're going be a better player than your brothers, the practical jokers, and have a bigger ego than Percy combined."

"Hardy har har," Ron sarcastically laughed at him. "So, what did you see when you looked into the mirror?"

"My family," Harry said sadly.

Professor Dumbledore listened to the boys' chatter. They had been near the mirror too long as it was. If they discovered its secret, chaos would enstrue. He directed a series of audible invisible footsteps in the direction of the boys with his wand.


	49. Misty Masters

Academy of Witches

By: Wilona Riva

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Harry Potter or the _Full House_ reference.

* * *

**Misty Masters**

* * *

It was two days after Christmas when Amorpho brought Danny back to Hogwarts. Jazz gave him such a scathing rebuke that Danny glued her mouth shut with ectoplasm.

"Sorry, Jazz, but now is not the time," he apologized.

"So did you get to meet anyone our age?" Youngblood asked.

"Just an annoying girl named Nora Nike," Danny told him. "It took me an hour to get rid of her at the Christmas Truce Party," he shuddered at the memory.

"Wait!" Tucker exclaimed. "You disappear for a few days to go to a Christmas Party for ghosts? How rude!"

"Okay, Michelle Tanner," Sam quipped. "Go on, Danny."

"I stayed mostly with a ghost named Clockwork, who can control time. He taught me more about Professor Masters' past and how he became half-ghost like me," Danny told them.

"Well?" Jazz asked, after finally being able to peel the green goop off her mouth. "That stuff tastes gross, by the way."

Danny glanced at Youngblood, who was rolling on the floor laughing and rolled his eyes.

"Don't push me," her little brother grumbled. "Professor Masters went to college with my parents. During a college experiment, Dad accidentally switched an ectophyll container with diet cola instead of the ectophyll required to open a proto-portal to the Ghost Zone."

"I thought Mom said that Dad had gotten the calculations wrong?" Harry asked, scratching his head.

"That too," Danny conceded.

"So what happened?" Ron asked.

"KABLOOEY!" Youngblood yelled, throwing Sam into an overstuffed chair by the fire.

"Hey, I'm not a piece of fluff!" she exclaimed.

"You're Danny's fluff," the child ghost retorted.

"What he said," Danny agreed. "Kablooey."

Sam stared at him. "Weren't you even listening to what Youngblood was just saying?"

"Yeah," he said, "He said 'Kablooey'."

Jazz and Tucker shook their heads. "He's clueless, Sam," Jazz whispered.

Danny ignored them and continued. "While Professor Masters was in the hospital recovering from the ecto-acne, a Death Eater disguised as an orderly, overheard his doctor telling a nurse about his patient's strange condition. Several nights later, the Dark Lord attacked the hospital and killed everyone who knew about Vladimir Masters and his condition."

"So does he swear allegiance to You-Know-Who or to Dumbledore?" Ron wanted to know.

"I don't know," Danny answered.

"Can we trust him?" Sam asked.

"I don't know," Danny repeated, shrugging his shoulders.

As everyone digested this new bit of information, two new questions surfaced: Who was this mysterious Time Master Danny kept referring too? And what strange connection did Professor Masters have to Dumbledore?

* * *

The day came all too soon for Tucker and Jazz to return to the muggle world. Tucker had to take a memory-cleansing charm to make him forget magic had ever existed. Jazz's word was enough for Professor McGonagall, who felt that this girl could give Hermione Granger a run for her money had she'd been magically-inclined.

Professor Dumbledore granted permission for the portable portal to be activated and for Danny and the ghosts to accompany Jazz and Tucker home via the Ghost Zone.

"Cool, we can spy on Ember!" Youngblood crowed.

"I'm not antagonizing any more ghosts," Danny shot back at him. "Technus in a bath towel is enough to scar me for life."

"Where's your sense of fun, dude?" Tucker teased.

"I may not be able to use my powers against you, but I will not hesitate to introduce you to Klemper," Danny threatened.

Tucker blinked. "Who is Klemper?"

Youngblood gave Danny an evil grin. "Ooh, that's an even better idea!"


	50. The Heart's Consort

Academy of Witches

By: Wilona Riva

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Harry Potter.

* * *

**The Heart's Consort**

* * *

"Look, right here on page 220," Hermione said, putting the heavy text on the table.

Harry skimmed the page and then blinked at the page. "Sorceror's Stone? Elixir of Life?"

Ron's eyes widened. "I bet that's what Snape's after and what Fluffy's guarding."

"I borrowed it for a bit of light reading," Hermione explained.

Harry and Ron hid their smiles.

"This place is amazing!" Danny exclaimed. "I've never seen so many wonderful plants."

"Think Sam would like this place?" Youngblood asked.

"She'd love it," the halfa murmured, imagining her dark hair fanned out on the forest floor, while he moved the stars for her, hearing her moans...

Abruptly, he shook his head to clear those thoughts. _I'm way too young to think those kind of thoughts!_

"Hey, Danny, look a black rose, not those dark red or purple ones you see in the supermarket. Let's take it back to Sam," the young spectral troublemaker suggested.

"Leave it here, Youngblood. Sam would love to see it growing wild and free, instead of wilting and dying in a flower vase," Danny said.

"I am glad to hear that, young ghosts," a low, gurgling voice said, moving from its hiding place between two black poplars.

"I am Undergrowth," the ghost introduced itself.

* * *

"Come on, Woo-Woo," Sam cooed, "You know you want to try it."

_I am not eating that garbage!_

"Poor, Woo-Woo, afraid to try a nice little fat mouse," the girl coaxed.

_"You are evil,"_ the owl grumbled. _"trying to poison me with marzipan-shaped mice."_

Sam grinned, then popped one in her mouth. "It's delicious."

_Very evil._

* * *

"He'll be disappointed to know you're still alive," Plasmius heard the light-hearted voice of the Headmaster, when he came around.

"I gave up caring a long time ago," the half-ghost said, changing back to his human side.

"What, may I ask, are your intentions towards the boy?"

"Amorpho can only teach him so much," Professor Masters grumbled as he searched for a fresh new set of clothes.

"Here," Dumbledore said, handing him a lime-green pair of socks.

Vlad winced, as the Headmaster chuckled.

"Live a little, Vladimir," he advised, his robes sweeping behind him as he left the teachers' second floor bathing chambers.

Vlad stared at the lime-green socks for a moment before hurling it at the door in frustration. "Damn you, Clockwork and damn your machinations."

* * *

"Been in the Forest, I see," Professor Dumbledore greeted Danny, when he and Youngblood trooped back into the castle.

"Yeah, we met one of Professor Sprout's rejects," Youngblood answered cheekily.

"We did not!" Danny hissed, throwing a tiny ectoblast as the other ghost.

Youngblood stuck out his tongue and vanished in search of Peeves. It was time for another prank.

Professor Dumbledore couldn't see or hear Youngblood, but he chuckled nonetheless. "I hope you were careful and respectful to any of the forest denizens you met therein."

"Yes, sir," Danny said, bowing his head. "But I may ask sir, how..."

"How did I know you had disobeyed?" Professor Dumbledore raised his eyebrows slightly. "The forest has a way of marking its own. It has a wild scent to it, you might say."

"Okay, uh, sir."

"Good night, young phantom," Professor Dumbledore replied, turning on his heel. "I believe we do have an exciting Quidditch match next week."

"Aye, sir," Danny grinned. "Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff."

* * *

"We're so screwed," Fred complained at practice, when school had resumed after the turning of the year. "Snape is going to jinx the game for sure."

Harry nodded. "He's sure to favor the other team if we do screw up," he added.

"Then we don't give him the excuse," Oliver Wood rumbled. "To the pitch, Gryffindors."

* * *

Danny leaned back in the stands and watched his brother dive after the Snitch.

"He's a natural flyer," Madame Hooch said, sitting down beside him.

Danny nodded and smiled wistfully at the broom his brother practiced on. "I wish I could do that," he murmured, look around quickly to make sure Desiree wasn't lurking around. He breathed a sigh of relief to see no sign of the wishing ghost.

"All of us have different talents," Madame Hooch continued.

"Do you think I could relearn the basics of flying?" Danny asked her.

"Anything is possible to him who tries," the flying instructor said, not taking her eyes on the practice session.

* * *

"Take it back, Malfoy!" Ron yelled, pulling back his fist.

Draco smirked, then pulled out a pair of glasses he'd bought at a joke shop in Diagon Alley over the holidays. "You wouldn't hit someone wearing glasses, would you?" he taunted.

SMACK!

"Serves you right," Danny told him, seeing the shiner. "You really shouldn't taunt Ron about his family being poor. My own family is gaga over ghost-hunting, but you never hear me complaining."

"Your family has never caught a ghost in their entire history," Malfoy grumbled.

"Would you like to go tour the Ghost Zone with me?" Danny asked him mildly.

Draco was surprised. "Really?"

"Sure," Danny said, "there's a ghost named Klemper that likes meeting new friends."

Sam, Hermione, and Ron hid their laughter behind coughing fits.

"Are they alright?" Draco asked Danny.

"They're excited for you," he said, hiding his own smile as the coughing fit grew even worse, as it now included Neville and Youngblood, who had turned up at the last minute.

"What have you been up to?" Danny asked the ghost, as George Weasley hit a Bludger at Professor Snape.

"He shouldn't have done that," Hermione whispered to Ron.

"I know," Ron grumbled. "Hufflepuff's winning."

"GO HUFFLEPUFFS!" Draco shouted.

"Remind me again, why is he sitting with the Gryffindors?" Sam asked Danny, who shrugged.

"I have no idea," he replied.

"I've had enough of his smarminess," Sam muttered pulling out a small notebook and her wand. Pointing her wand at Draco, Danny heard her murmur some strange and foreign words that he didn't think were the Latin-based spells they were used to learning.

Neville grinned when he saw Draco. "Now, who is being an ass?" he said, grinning at Ron and Hermione.

"What kind of spell was that?" Danny whispered.

"It's the Apollo's Blessing Charm," she smiled. "Also known as the Midas' Ears Hex."

The Gryffindors around them cracked up; Draco burned red with embarrasment.

"Don't worry," Sam reassured him. "It'll wear off in about twenty-four hours."

That set the Gryffindors off again.

* * *

The game progressed and at one point, where Harry took a very steep dive, Danny turned invisible and transformed. Youngblood caught up to him and pulled him back.

"Don't do anything rash," he cautioned.

Danny reluctantly agreed and returned to human form and went back to his seat.

The Gryffindor stands went wild. Harry had caught the Snitch. If Danny didn't know better, he could've sworn he saw Hermione Granger hugging Parvati Patil. He laughed to himself.

"He did it, Danny!" Sam shouted, pulling Danny closer and passionately kissing him.

Danny's ears turned red. "Uh, Sam..."

She blushed fire-engine red as well. "Sorry, Danny," she whispered. "Got caught up in the moment."

"I think your robes got caught up in the moment as well," he pointed down at her fushia pink robes.

"Oh, gross!" Sam howled. "I'll get whoever did this."

Youngblood scanned the crowd and saw a smirking Araceli Glorywhite hide her wand in her robes. "It's that Glorywhite girl," he reported back. "She's my next victim."

Sam grinned. "Perfect. How about following her around and asking her annoying questions all day tomorrow?"

"Only for an hour," Danny added, setting limits on what his ghostly companion had up his sleeve.

"I quite agree," the Parrot said, appearing for the first time that day.

* * *

Professor Snape let out a sigh of relief, when he got back to his office. He had forgotten how harrowing refereeing a Quidditch game could be.

"George Weasley has a good aim," he muttered, remembering how close he'd come to getting beaned. "Maybe too good an aim."

* * *

"How was your holidays, Professor Masters?" Sir Nicholas asked, encountering the Muggle Studies teacher exiting his office.

"Humiliating," came the caustic reply as Professor Masters left a flabbergasted ghost in his wake.

* * *

"Great job, Potter," Oliver slapped Harry on the back.

Harry nearly choked on his Chocolate Frog. "Sure, Wood," he replied, as the Quidditch captain walked to congratulate another member of the team, Katie Bell.

* * *

Later that evening, Harry went for an early evening flight, and ended up following Professor Snape into the outer edges of the Forbidden Forest, where he witnessed an argument between him and Professor Quirrell.

Something dark was pressed against his nose.

"It is not wise to listen in on what does not partain to you," a low, gurgling voice told him, before he passed out.


	51. Professional Night

Academy of Witches

By: Wilona Riva

Disclaimer: After fifty chapters of saying I don't, what makes you think I do?

* * *

**Professional Night**

* * *

"I'm worried about Professor Quirrell," Harry said, as he flipped through the tome he was studying.

"Why?" Hermione, pausing in the act of jotting an 'i'.

"He's been acting awfully weird lately. Sneaking off into the dead of night, skipping meals, and talking to himself," the boy wizard said, turning the page he'd been reading.

"That sounds more like Danny," Ron joked.

Harry smiled. "True," he said.

"Has your scar been flaring up at all lately?" Hermione asked.

"Only once and that was when I blacked out near the Forbidden Forest. I don't remember exactly what happened, except Quirrell and Snape having an argument of some sort," Harry said, playing with his quill.

"What exactly are you doing?" Ron asked Hermione.

"Making study schedules for me, you, Harry, Sam and Danny," Hermione answered.

"But exams are over ten weeks away!" Ron protested.

"Precisely," the girl answered.

Both boys looked askance of one another, then bent back over their books. Apparently the teachers believed the same thing and had begun laying on thick the homework.

* * *

"You've used the juice and root of the blood blossom, now you must use the last and most effective part of the plant," the portrait of her ancestress, Miriam de Noire-Rossignole, explained to her. It annoyed Araceli to no end that the woman kept changing her surname back and forth. It made her dizzy trying to keep it straight.

"So, once I pluck the petals, I steep them for a night and a day in rose water?" she asked.

"Correct, then you add an effusion of..."

Araceli left the dungeons with the potion formula written on lavender-scented paper. She smiled and knew that her future was secure. Daniel Nightingale was hers.

* * *

"Hi, Hagrid," Ron greeted the groundskeeper who nearly dropped the books he was carrying.

"'Er, hi, Ron," Hagrid replied, looking nervously over his shoulder. Madame Pince glared at him.

"What are you reading?" Hermione asked, turning her head sideways, trying to read the titles.

" 'er, it's nothing," Hagrid said, taking a few steps back.

"Uh-huh," Harry replied, knowing this game. "So can you tell us what's guarding the Sorceror's Stone?"

"Shhh!" Hagrid hissed. "Still gnawing on that old bone, are ye?"

"Yes," Harry said, folding his arms. "What has gotten into you lately, Hagrid?"

"Can't tell yer here," Hagrid whispered, putting the books down. "Come down to my hut tomorrow and I'll show yer three."

After Hagrid had left, the three turned their attention to the books the groundskeeper had left behind.

"_Dragon Species of Great Britain and Ireland? From Egg to Inferno: A Dragon Keeper's Guide?" _Hermione read.

"What the heck?" Ron said. "Tell me he's not doing what I think he's doing. The Warlocks Convention of 1709 made it illegal to breed dragons."

"Dragons?" Sam asked, materializing at their table.

"Yeah, Hagrid apparently has been reading some books on dragon breeding," Hermione told her.

"Usually there's a cold spot near you, Harry. Where's Featherhead?" Sam asked, as he moved over to make room for her.

"Out on the Great Lawn sunning himself," Harry replied.

"You don't think dragons still exist in Great Britain, do you?" Sam asked Ron.

"Oh, sure," he replied. "There's the Common Welsh Green and the Hebridean Blacks."

"Well, if we have that question on any of our exams, you'll be sure to ace it," Hermione dryly replied, turning the conversation back to their purpose for being in the library.

* * *

Danny was on his way to Professor Masters' study, when two arms wrapped themselves around him and a butterfly kiss planted on the back of his neck. He stilled and closed his eyes. "Hello, Araceli," he greeted the Ravenclaw.

"Danny, can you help me with something?" she asked sweetly, when he pulled away and turned to face her.

"You've already tried to poison me twice," he reminded her.

"It's just lip balm," she said, showing him the slender stick. "Here, I'll put some on on first to show you it's harmless."

Danny watched her and sighed with relief when she didn't keel over. "What do you want me to do with it?"

"The flavoring is supposed to be a spicy cherry, but I think it's a bit off," she told him, batting her eyelashes. "Could you put some on and tell what you think?"

He sighed. "And then will you go away?"

She smiled. "Sure," she agreed.

He anointed his lips and rubbed them together. "It tastes like..." his eyes went blank.

Araceli claimed his lips in a soft, gentle kiss. "Tastes like what, Danny?" she asked.

"Like you," he finished, coming to. He pulled her closer for another kiss. "Will you marry me, Araceli?"

"When we're older," she promised, grinning down at the lip balm.

Her love spell was complete and there was nothing the dark girl could do about it.

* * *

"Are you coming, Sam?" Harry asked, as Hermione trooped down to join him and Ron in the Common Room.

"No," Sam replied, "Danny promised to show me something he found the other day in the Forbidden Forest."

"He went where?" Ron yelled. "Is he crazy?"

"He's half-ghost," Harry reminded him. "I'm sure he can take care of himself."

"Okay," Ron grumbled. "Let's go before it gets dark."

"Bye, Sam," Hermione said, as the Golden Trio left the room.

Sam settled back into the chair's soft cushions and waited for Danny.

* * *

"She's growing blood blossoms in her room!" Youngblood screeched to Featherhead.

_So? It's a common potion ingredient. _

"Don't you get it, you overgrown pair of shoes? That's what she's using to poison Phantom!" the ghost child yelled.

_If I'm an overgrown pair of shoes, then you're officially booted out of my sunning spot._

"Where's the parrot?" the boy ghost muttered, slapping his forehead. "Why does no one ever listen to me?"

_You say something?_

"Ha ha," Youngblood laughed sarcastically, flying off to find Sam or Hermione. Maybe they'd be able to see and hear him today.

_Finally._

Featherhead mused on the fact that one of Youngblood's abilities was the gift of animal speech. This was rare and unique among ghosts. He filed this information away and went back to dozing in the sun.

* * *

"You must know an awful lot about Hogwarts, Hagrid," Hermione flattered him.

"Well, yes, I guess I do," he admitted.

"And you probably know the best method for keeping the Stone from the wrong hands?" she coaxed.

"Besides, Fluffy?" Hagrid mused. "There's Professors Sprout, Snape, Flitwick, McGonagall, Dumbledore, Quirrell, just to name a few."

"Why is it so hot in here, Hagrid?" Harry asked. "Can we open a window, please?"

"No!" Hagrid yelled. "Uh, I mean, sorry, Harry, but I've got something cooking on the stove."

Ron gasped when he saw the egg. "Hagrid, that's a dragon's egg. Where did you get it?"

"Won it off some guy in the pub in Hogsmeade's last week," he admitted.

"Do you even know what that egg is going to hatch into?" Ron asked him.

"A Norwegian Ridgeback," Hagrid said proudly. "Always did want a dragon for a pet."

"Some pet," Harry murmured.

"Hagrid, you do know you live in a _wooden_ house?" Hermione asked.

* * *

Amorpho phased into the Halved One's study.

"You're late," Plasmius growled, turning around. "Any sign of the boy?"

The shapeshifter shook his head. "I've searched everywhere. It's as if some presence is masking him from me."

Vlad sighed. "Let's start in the Great Hall," he said, turning human.

His thoughts turned back to the holidays and his confrontation with his master.

_"Where have you taken the boy?" Voldemort snarled._

_"To where he needs to be," the Halved One replied._

_"You've taken him beyond my reach. You're a traitor to your blood-kin," the Dark Lord hissed._

_"He needs to be stabilized before he can be of any use to you, milord," Plasmius lied._

_"You lie!" Quirrell shouted. "Avada Kadavra!"_

_The bright green light surrounded the Halved One, who just laughed and brushed it aside. "You cannot harm me, any longer, foul fiend," he told them. "I serve another who has freed me from your chains. I will train the boy to protect his brother, who will bring about your downfall."_

_Voldemort let out a howl of rage as the Halved One vanished into the night air._

Vlad grinned. Correction, his _former _master. He owed his new life and more to Professor Dumbledore.

* * *

A few days later, Hedwig dropped a note on Harry's head, which read in Hagrid's illegible scrawl: _It's __hatching__._

"Well, what do we do now?" Ron asked.

"We go see Hagrid," Hermione surmised.

Harry sighed. "He's going to get us in trouble."

Draco rubbed his ears. Surey, he couldn't have heard the Golden Trio correctly. What was Hagrid up to? He made up his mind to follow them.

* * *

"You left me alone all night, waiting for you," Sam berated the halfa. "You wanted to show me something you found the other day and what are you doing in the meantime...getting caught by Professor Masters snogging a girl in a closet."

"Araceli is my girlfriend," Danny told her coldly.

"Well, you have lousy taste in women," Sam snapped.

"And you're just jealous," he replied, vanishing on her.

"I really hate it when you do that!" she screamed at the empty hallway.

"Geeze, and I thought I had problems," Youngblood said, popping up.

Sam could neither see nor hear him; her tears falling silently to the ground.

* * *

Draco's eyes widened in horror. "A dragon?" he muttered, "Is that oaf insane?"

"To what do I owe this pleasure of your visit, Miss Manson?" Professor Dumbledore greeted her, when she stepped into his office.

"Professor Dumbledore, I want to know if it is possible for a student to be resorted."

"Young Daniel, I presume?" he asked her, his blue eyes less twinkly than before.

"Yes, sir, I believe he's in danger," Sam told him.

"From himself or from your heart breaking?" came the quizzical question.

Sam stared at the elderly wizard. How much did he not know that went on in this school?

* * *

Professor Masters went over the latest batch of exam papers. Young Daniel seemed not to be able to grasp the fact that not all muggle kitchen appliances were powered by ectoplasmic energy. He sighed, then suddenly something sticky and gooey hit him in the face. Ectoplasm and peanut butter.

"Can't catch me!" Youngblood shouted, phasing in and out of existence, daring the older ghost to catch him.

"You're on, whelp!" Vlad snarled, transforming into Plasmius and chasing after the ghost child.

* * *

"You can't keep him, Hagrid," Hermione argued with the groundskeeper.

"Why not?" Hagrid asked, as the newly named Norbert hiccupped and set fire to his bushy beard.

"That's why," Hermione told him.

"So what is he going to do with Norbert?" Ron asked.

"Charlie," Harry suggested.

"Brilliant!" Ron exclaimed. "I'll write to him tonight."

* * *

"It's a dragon, Danny. He could burn down the school and get us all expelled!" Draco shouted. "What are we going to do?"

"Why are you telling me this?" Danny asked him. "Why don't you go to McGonagall or Dumbledore?"

* * *

"So what does the note say?" Harry asked.

"He's sending a few friends to pick up Norbert on Saturday at midnight. We're to be waiting on top of the Astronomy Tower," he replied.

"How's your hand?" Hermione asked him.

"Fine," he growled.

"Hey, Weasley," Malfoy's sneering voice called out. "You still have that book on dueling charms?"

"Yeah," Ron replied, quickly shoving the note in one of the books piled on his bed.

"Can I borrow it?" Draco asked.

Ron handed it over. "Now go away."

"Sure, twit," Malfoy answered, laughing under his breath.

* * *

"Prepare to be obliterated," Plasmius snarled, grabbing the child.

"She's growing them in there," Youngblood told him.

"What?"

"Blood blossoms," came the reply

Vlad dropped the boy and stared at him in horror "Tell me you're joking."

"I'm joking," Youngblood told him, his face and his voice deadly serious.

* * *

"The note!" Ron yelled, tearing his side of the room apart. "I can't find it!"

"Wasn't it in one of those books?" Harry asked, pointing to the pile that had fallen on the floor.

"Oh, yeah. Thanks, Harry," Ron said, quickly flipping through their pages.

Harry stared at Ron, who went pale as he put the last book back on the floor. "What's wrong?"

"It was in the book Malfoy borrowed."

"We're doomed," Harry muttered.

_I can bite him, if you want, so you can get the book back._

Harry nodded. "Good idea," he said, rummaging around in his own trunk and pulled out a thermos. "And I'll suck Danny inside if he tries to interfere."

* * *

Norbert tried to escape from his caregivers, but it was to no avail. His wings weren't strong enough to hold his weight in the air just yet. He sighed. He was going to miss his mommy.

* * *

Harry, Ron, and Hermione had failed to retrieve the note from Draco, but had managed to secure Norbert's ride to Romania from Charlie's friends.

"I hope he'll be alright," Ron was saying, as they rounded the bottom of the steps.

"Which is more than I can say for you," Filch grinned at them. "My, my, aren't we up a little bit late tonight?"

"Stupid Murphy's Law," Harry muttered, as Filch frog-marched them all to McGonagall's office.


	52. Serpent's Vision

Academy of Witches

By: Wilona Riva

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Harry Potter.

* * *

**Serpent's Vision**

* * *

_Okay, this day has gone from nice and sunny to downright bizarre, even for the ghost hunter children. And for the fact, I can't listen to my beloved music._

_The ghost child can see me with the eyes of the unseen, but like most other species, can't speak my language, only his egg-mate, among the humans, can speak to me. His own kind call him Harry. _

_Harry has two family names: Potter and Fenton. _

_So does the ghost child: Fenton-Nightingale._

_Humans give me a headache sometimes._

"I can't believe she took off fifty points," the red-haired boy said. My Harry calls him 'Ron'.

"Each," Harry replied.

"Just for helping Hagrid with an overgrown fire-breathing lizard," I hear the bushy haired girl mumble. Harry calls her Hay-my-oh-nee.

_I slithered over to the boy who entered with them. He was even unluckier than the shadow ghost who rode with the kids who rode the really loud noise maker. I'm glad Phantom hasn't met them yet._

_I curled myself around his waist and murmured, It's ok._

"Harry, why do I feel so cold?" Neville asked.

Harry glanced over and nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw me. He relaxed when I raised my head warningly. "You know I have a pet ghost python, right, Neville?"

"Yeah," the boy said.

"Well, right now, he's wrapped around your waist and in his own way, is trying to comfort you," Harry told him. "He says to tell you 'It's ok'."

Neville shivered, whether from cold or fright, I couldn't tell. He was my warmth at the moment and I had to take care I didn't squeeze him too tight.

Ron yawned and blinked the sleep from his eyes. "There's no denying we'll be ostracized for this, but it couldn't be helped. McGonagall wouldn't have believed us if we had told her the truth about Hagrid's dragon."

"Harry?" Neville asked. "Was there really a dragon?"

"Yes," Harry said. "We were only trying to help Hagrid. I'm sorry you got into trouble for trying to warn us."

Neville smiled faintly. "What are friends for?"

_A ghost mouse I consumed for breakfast the next morning told me that the witch who was also a cat had stayed up late contemplating their punishments. I don't understand why she would punish someone unfairly for doing good. I mean, the only safe dragon to have around is Princess Dorathea of Eragona, and that's only if it's not that time of the month-ball time, that is._

_Harry's egg-mate was acting dazed the next morning. The girl with the color-changing hair reeked of blood blossoms and my skin crawled. Maybe the twerp had been right._

"Good morning, Danny," she greeted him, when he entered the Great Hall with the pale face boy.

"Uh, good morning, Araceli," he said, rubbing the back of his neck.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and then kiss him full on the lips. His blue eyes turned green for just a second before succumbing to whatever spell she'd cast on him. His eyes were blank as he returned her kiss before the whole school.

_I watched as the dark girl snapped her spoon in half. This did not bode well for Harry's egg-mate._

_Slithering around the school, I learned that Harry had doomed his nest-mates to be devoured by the nest-mates of his egg-mate. An awful fact of life. His nest-mates won't even speak to him. Apparently, Harry didn't even want to fly on his tree branch anymore. Not even when the sun was at its deliciously warmest._

_Write to them._

"They wouldn't understand," Harry mumbled.

_Not about helping brush-beard. About Danny._

"What about Danny?" Harry asked, his eyes widening at the thought.

_Not himself._

"What do you mean, 'he's not himself'?" he demanded.

_Blood blossoms grown by girl with many hair colors make egg-mate act funny._

"You're making no sense," Harry told me.

_I sighed. Maybe other one like Danny might be able to help me. _

_I found him talking to the twerp in an empty classroom._

"A love spell isn't illegal," the Halved One was saying.

"But the blood blossoms..."

"Are one of the key ingredients in the Kalorama Legacy Potion," he repeated. "Again, not illegal.

"Isn't there any thing we can do to...?"

"No, the love spell should wear off within a day or two, at the most," Professor Masters told the young ghost.

"That's a relief," the Parrot perched on the child's shoulders commented.

_I decided not to stay around and wait. I phased through the many floors of the castle until I met the resistance of a ghost-proof screen stretched across Harry's egg-mate's door. An owl had just flown away, delivering a very important parchment to the pale-faced boy._

"It's my detention letter," Draco explained to Danny.

"Didn't you explain the circumstances to Professor McGonagall?" Danny asked him.

"Yes, and she said it was a cock-and-bull story fed to me to get me into trouble," Draco snorted. "This is the thanks I get for trying to help Gryffindors."

Danny shook his head. "I think perhaps if we ask Harry, he might..."

"I hate goody-two-shoes Potter!" Draco yelled at him, storming out of the room.

Danny held his breath until Draco was completely out of earshot, before turning in my direction. "Okay, Featherhead, enough spying for Harry. Leave, please," he said.

_I complied, not because I __was__ spying for Danny's egg-mate, but because I was trying to piece together the mystery that was called human. Okay, so I was spying, but not for Harry._

"Got my detention letter," Harry said, when he saw me.

_Pale face boy only tr_y_ing to help._

"We would have been expelled, if McGonagall had believed us," Harry responded.

_I still think you should write home._

"They're going to be mad," Harry warned.

_Maybe so. Your parents love you and will understand._

"About which part?" Harry asked.

_The part about you helping Hagrid in his time of need._

"Let me see if I can find my quill and parchment."

_I slithered up to the owlery to see if there were any ghost owl eggs available, but wouldn't you know it, no ghost owls existed in the castle. So no dinner for me tonight. I did however catch the tail end of the conversation between Danny's mate-the dark girl-not the one with the colored hairs and her owl._

"Ruru, this letter is important that it reach the St. Mungo's hospital. I think that Glorywhite girl has been poisoning Danny with something," Sam told her pet, stroking his head.

"No more trying to poison _me?" _the owl asked.

"No more marzipan mice," she promised.

_I wonder what those tasted like? I left before I made the owls even more nervous than they already were._

_I found Harry trying to resign from his flying tree branch team. They were still mad at him, but refused his resignation. I still don't understand why lions and snakes hate each other._

_Saturday rolled around and life moved on like always here in the castle. Danny and Sam had made up when Professor Masters had intercepted the dark girl's owl post and explained what Youngblood had found. The lip balm love spell was confiscated and Araceli Glorywhite was transferred to the the less prestigious school of Madame Brown's London Ladies' Society for Witches-in-Training. Danny, true to the other one like him, completely forgot he was ever under a love spell and freaked out when he realized how close his finals were._

_The dark girl got a call from the beep-beep boy on her magic ball and almost broke it when Danny successfully managed to cast an 'Accio' spell. I am proud of him. He is learning at a very rapid rate, trying to catch up on all the magic he couldn't do before._

_Harry interrupted my sleep on the Great Lawn._

"They wrote back, Featherhead. Listen to this!" he cried, unfolding the paper.

_Don't have much of a choice._

_**"So in conclusion, son, we won't hesitate to send you to another school if there is another report seriously as disturbing as this one was from the Deputy Headmistress."**_

_So, they're not mad. Big Whoop! Can I go back to sleep now?_

"I swear you are a cold-blooded snake sometimes, Featherhead," Harry complained.

_I __**am**__ a ghost python. _

_There was a loud commotion from the Gryffindor Tower. It turned out that the twerp had laced pepper in the red ones' candy dust. It was interesting to see identical tomatoes turn tomatoey._

"That's what they get for insulting Harry like that," he defended himself when we were alone.

_Could have been less dramatic._

"And miss all the fun?" he chortled, disappearing into thin air.

_The man who smelled like garlic has been arguing with himself again. I wonder why no one notices this strange behavior._

_The one like Danny talked to the Potions Masters and the blood blossoms were pressed, dried and stored in a clay jar in the dungeons._

_Why is your punishment at night?_

"Probably so as not to disturb the routine of the castle or Sundays," Harry suggested, when I protested his detention.

_So, where are you to go?_

"I don't know," Harry answered, shrugging his shoulders. "All I know it has something to do with Hagrid."

_That's what got you into this mess in the first place._

I don't know what happened that night except from Harry told me. It involved jealous/aggravating star-gazing centaurs, someone named Bane or Firenze, the planet Mars, a unicorn killer, the Forbidden Forest, the pale-faced boy trying to scare Neville, and a really old ghost-like plant named Undergrowth.

_Just before we went to bed, Danny came for a visit and apologized (again) for his behavior._

"This was given to me to give to you," he said, handing over a folded silvery square and a note.

Harry smiled gratefully at his brother. "Thanks, Danny."

Danny nodded. "Just be more careful using it in the future.

* * *

A/N: Featherhead's POV, if anyone hasn't guessed already.

**egg-mate: one's sibling**

**nest-mate: any of the Hogwarts' students**


	53. Kiss of Destiny

Academy of Witches

By: Wilona Riva

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Harry Potter.

* * *

**Kiss of Destiny**

* * *

The tufted black owl dropped a red envelope in Danny's lap and flew off.

"Uh-oh," Draco said, moving a few paces back. "You'd better open it quickly."

"Why?" Danny asked. "Surely it can wait until later."

"It's a Howler," Draco said, pointing to the now smoking letter. "Think of it as a paper bomb."

"Okay," Danny murmured, opening the profusely steaming red envelope, then he wished he hadn't.

"DANIEL FENTON, HOW DARE YOU PLAY WITH MY LITTLE GIRL'S HEART IN SUCH A DESPICABLE MANNER! IF YOU WEREN'T FAMILY, I'D TEAR YOUR HEART OUT AND EAT IT. YOU ARE NOT WORTH THE NIGHTINGALE NAME. YOU ARE A FENTON AND DEAD TO US!"

LISBETH AND DUNCAN GLORYWHITE

"Wow!" Draco whistled. "And I thought it was only my mom who could screech the hooks out of the floor.

"Whatever," Danny said, incinerating the Howler with a tiny speck of ecto-energy. "I was a born a Fenton and may have to live under British law as a Nightingale, but I'll die as a Fenton."

"The rest of you, that is," Youngblood said, as Danny threw a larger ball of ecto-energy at him.

Draco chuckled, as the invisible menace pinned Danny to the floor with a series of wicked looking hooks. "We have exams to study for," he reminded him

"Oh, yeah," he muttered, dreading what was coming.

* * *

In addition to the written exams, that Danny thought weren't so bad, they had to do practicals as well. Danny couldn't make the pineapple dance across the table, but he was able to extract the metal needle that Professor Flitwick had hidden inside by focusing his intangibility on his wand and using 'Wingardium Leviosa'.

"Very well done, Mr. Nightingale."

Danny was amazed that it actually worked. Clockwork and Professor Masters had been drilling him for the last few weeks that by focusing his ghost powers through his wand, he'd be able to fuse his magic and his powers together.

"How did you do that?" Draco demanded, when he came back out after his turn. "Professor Flitwick is still talking about it in there."

Danny shrugged. "It's just like magic," he grinned.

"And that's the worse pun in existence," Draco retorted.

* * *

"Harry, are you okay?" Neville asked in a whisper, while Professor McGonagall passed out their written exams and the Anti-Cheating Quills.

"Nerves," Harry lied.

"I know what you mean," Neville whispered, turning to face the front as the exam began.

* * *

Sam stared down at the ingredients list and the instructions. Could she really make a Forgetfulness Potion out of all this stuff?

"First to root out the wrong ingredients," she murmured quietly to herself. Professor Snape wouldn't hesitate to flunk her for talking during a final.

* * *

Ron and Hermione walked out of Herbology feeling like wet clay that had been kneaded a few times and dragged through the ringer.

"I am not a gardening person," Ron moaned.

"Same sentiment here," Hermione told him. "And I studied all night."

* * *

When the last exams were over, Draco and Danny went down to the lake. Upon seeing Harry and his friends there, Draco's face fell.

"Let's go somewhere else," he said.

"How about to the Forbidden Forest?" Danny suggested. "Here comes Sam. We can introduce her to Undergrowth."

"I don't know," Draco hesitated. "He's very old and cranky."

"He's a ghost and likes his privacy, but he did invite me to visit whenever I wanted to, so I want to go and introduce Sam."

"Okay," Draco sighed.

"A plant ghost?" Sam squealed when Danny's told her where they were going. "That's so cool. Let's go!"

Danny turned them invisible and they flew off. Wouldn't be good to have any one see them and report them to the Headmaster, or even worse, Filch.

* * *

"Have you tried going to Madam Pomfrey?" Hermione asked.

"I'm not sick," Harry answered. "I think my scar's warning me of some approaching danger or something."

"It's a possibility," said Ron, "but still, perhaps you should."

Harry stared up at the cloudless blue sky. Lightning struck his brain as he watched an owl soar overhead, holding a note tightly clamped in its beak.

"Come on," he said, shooting to his feet.

"Where are we going?" Ron asked.

"Hagrid's," came the terse reply.

Hermione sighed and yanked Ron to his feet.

"Ow!"

"Come on, lazybones," she told him. "I think he's figured something out."

"Here we go again with the blasted Stone again," Ron grumbled. "'As long as Dumbledore's around, nothing can get past those echantments. We don't even know for sure if Snape has tried again or not, other than that time Fluffy nearly took a chunk out of his leg."

He paused in his ranting. "Where are we going?"

"Hagrid's, I think, judging from Harry's direction," Hermione replied.

* * *

"He's learning to make allies," the Halved One reported to the Time Master.

"Good," Clockwork replied, adjusting a knob on his chronostaff. "Undergrowth will play an important role in upcoming years."

"Ah," Plasmius said, catching a glimpse of what Clockwork had seen in his viewing portal.

* * *

As dark and forbidding as the forest usually was, this meadow was bright and full of sunshine. Sam gasped as she saw all the floral beauty around her.

"This is gorgeous, Danny. It rivals the Garden of Eden in all its wonder," she exclaimed.

"I'm glad to meet someone who enjoys my children's hard work," a watery gurgle said from behind them.

Sam watched as Danny relaxed, when the blue mist escaped from his mouth. "Danny?"

"Undergrowth, these are Draco and Sam, students up from the school," the ghost child introduced them.

A tall plant that towered like a watchguard in the center of the paradise opened bleary eyes. He was too far distant for Sam to make out his eye color.

"Sorry for interrupting your sleep, Undergrowth," she apologized. "I've never seen anything this beautiful before, not even the greenhouse I have at home can produce all of this."

Undergrowth beamed down at the girl. "Well, child," he gurgled. "Come and visit any time you wish with the ghost child."

Danny, knowing Undergrowth well enough to know a dismissal, bowed respectfully and flew off with Draco and Sam.

"You didn't say anything back there," Sam noted.

"It wasn't my place," Draco quietly replied.

"You're still not sore, are you?" Danny asked him.

"He's scared the crap out of me, when Harry and I ran into him that night we did detention with Hagrid. What else was I supposed to do?"

"Show manners," Sam retorted.

* * *

The Golden Trio found Hagrid shelling peas on his front porch. "Hello," he cheerfully greeted them.

"Hi, Hagrid."

"Hey, Hagrid, could we ask you a question?" Harry inquired.

"Sure," Hagrid paused in his shelling. "About what?"

"The guy that you won Norbert's egg from that night. Do you remember what he looked like?"

Hagrid scratched his head. "Don't rightly remember. He wouldn't take his cloak off. Don't give me those looks. It's not that unusual in the Hog's Head-the pub in the village-lot's o' strange folk pass through the area, yeh know."

"Did you guys talk about anything?" Harry asked.

Hermione instantly saw his line of reasoning, though Ron was still perplexed.

"Well, we talked about my job here at Hogwarts and what I did here. He told me about the dragon's egg he just happened to have. He must have been a dealer; he wanted to make sure I could take care of it, I think." Hagrid paused.

"Did you talk about Fluffy?" Hermione asked, taking her turn.

"Well, yeah, we did," Hagrid said.

"Was he interested in him?" Ron spoke up.

"Are we playing twenty questions?" Hagrid grumbled. "Yeah, I just told him that if you played a bit o' music, he'll go straight to sleep-"

A look of horror crossed his face.

"I think I just made a boo-boo. Forget I ever told yeh that," he blurted out.

The Golden Trio looked at one another and ran back to the castle.

"Dumbledore has to be told," Harry said. "Hagrid told a complete stranger how to get past the enchantments; it could have been Snape or Voldemort for all we know."

"What's going to happen if he doesn't believe us?" protested Ron.

"Firenze or Bane can back us up. Where is Dumbledore's office?"

* * *

"Draco, what happened that night?" Danny asked him, when they had returned to the Great Hall and he'd reverted to human mode.

"We're your friends, Malfoy," Sam reassured him. "You can tell us."

Draco looked at two Americans. "Alright," he mumbled.

_-flashback-_

_"What exactly are we supposed to be looking for again?" Draco whined._

_"Whatever is killing the unicorns!" Harry yelled in exasperation._

_**"WHAT?" **__a loud voice roared from behind them. __**"WHO WOULD DARE KILL THE PURIFIERS?"**_

_Draco whimpered as he saw the huge plant-like ghost towering over them._

_**"ANSWER ME, BOY!"**_

_Harry pulled out a pouch filled with what Draco could see was a greenish glitter. "Leave him alone, ghost."_

_**"Who is killing the purifiers?" **__the ghost asked in a more surprisingly calm tone__**. "The forest weeps for the horror committed herein."**_

_Harry spit into the pinch of dust in his hand and rolled it into a pea-sized ball. Pulling out a small hollow copper rod, Harry loaded the ball into it. "We don't know, ghost, but I do know this. Let us go."_

_**"Why should I?"**__ the ghost sardonically replied__**. "You are the trespassers in my glen."**_

_"Turn your head, Draco," Harry instructed, taking aim with the rod. A blast of greenish light shot out the star-shaped end, sending Harry hurtling to the ground. _

_The plant-ghost screamed in anger and pain. The forest floor beneath him rumbled, tree roots rising to ensnare them. Harry pulled out a small ecto-laser and sliced them free._

_"What now?" Draco demanded._

_"We run," came the cool reply._

_-end flashback-_

"Ah, I was wondering where that went to," said Danny.

"What was it?" Draco asked curiously.

"The Fenton Star-Shooter," the halfa laughed. "Harry's first invention. Technically, he invented it to get back at Youngblood for terrorizing Featherhead in second grade."

Sam grinned. "Yeah, but he used it effectively against _you _the week after you fought Technus for overshadowing him to get back at Dash for stuffing a hamburger into my mouth."

Draco laughed. "So human saliva is the activation chemical for the glitter?"

"Ecto-dust," Danny corrected, "but yeah."

"So what was your first invention?" Sam asked teasingly.

"Don't remind me," Danny moaned, his face turning red.

Draco laughed as his friend's face turned tomato-red. "That embarrassing?"

Sam grinned. "You have no idea."

"Do tell."

Danny turned pleading eyes towards her.

Sam grinned evilly. "A whistle," she laughed, remembering the look on Paulina's face.

"A whistle that emits a high-frequency sound that summons a ghost dog named Cujo," Danny added. "Something I didn't know at the time."

"He turned the school into a war zone," Sam interjected. "The most popular girl's new dress was coated in green dog drool."

Draco burst out laughing. "You must have been mortified."

"Mortified wasn't the word for it," Danny shot back. "I had to spend the rest of the day with a trash can on my head."

"You're lucky the school didn't make you clean up the mess," Sam replied.


	54. Butterfly Ash

Academy of Witches

By: Wilona Riva

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Harry Potter.

* * *

_Author's Note: We're getting closer to the end. Chapters will be shorter._

* * *

**Butterfly Ash**

* * *

_"I'll use my invisibility cloak," Harry firmly replied._

The scene froze.

"Do you understand what you must do, Daniel?" Clockwork asked the young halfa.

"Help them get past the enchantments, but do not interfere or let them know I'm actually there," the boy replied. "Clockwork, Hermione, Ron, and Harry can do this without my help."

"Perhaps, perhaps not," Clockwork said. "Your dimension merged with Harry's the day your father was born. Before that, neither you nor your brother would have met, except through some weird quirk of time. He is ten years older than you after all. Do you understand?"

Danny nodded in agreement. "I think so," he replied.

"Take this medallion; it will bring you to the right point in time, where you need to be," the Master of Time said, putting a gold clock-shaped gear on a blue lanyard around his neck.

Danny bowed respectfully and vanished.

Clockwork sighed. "I can only hope he doesn't screw things up any worse than they already are."

* * *

"Danny wasn't at dinner," Sam said, crossing the Common Room. "Have you guys seen him?"

"Not since the Potions exam," Hermione answered, looking up from the list of spells she was studying.

"Probably hanging out with the lousy no-good snakes again," Ron chimed in.

_I resemble that remark._

"It's 'resent', Featherhead, not 'resemble'," Harry corrected, without bothering to glance at the ghost python.

Ron rolled his eyes; he was used to this by now.

"Okay, then I'll try and catch him tomorrow," Sam grumbled. "Good night."

"Good night," the Golden Trio chorused.

After Sam left, Lee Jordan wasn't far behind her. Harry went upstairs, where he grabbed Hagrid's flute and his invisibility cloak.

"I hope it covers all of us," Harry said. "If Filch sees our feet-"

"We'll lose more than just House Points," Neville said, appearing around the corner of the armchair by the fire. "How can you do this to us, Harry? Haven't we lost enough, already?"

"Neville, you don't understand," Harry protested.

"No!" Neville hissed. "_You_ do not understand. You could be expelled, Harry, or even killed. You are our savior. The only one who can defeat You-Know-Who."

"That's what we're trying to do," Ron exploded.

"Hermione, do something," Harry whispered out of the corner of his mouth.

"I won't let you do this," Neville said, pulling out his wand.

"Petrificus Totalus!" Hermione called out, binding Neville's arms and feet to his trunk. He swayed back and forth a bit, then fell, rigid as a board. Only his eyes betrayed some form of movement.

"What was that?" Ron demanded.

"The Full Body-Bind," Hermione explained. "I'm really sorry about this, Neville, but you're interfering with our task. If we don't hurry, there may not be a Hogwarts to come back to next year."

Harry unfolded the cloak.

Danny stepped into time.

Just their rotten luck. On the staircase up to the third floor, the school poltergeist, Peeves, was loosening the carpet to trip up any wayward students.

"Who's there?" he demanded, eyes searching the dimly-lit shadows. "I can't sees ya, but I knows ya there."

"He's been hanging around Youngblood too much," Harry grumbled.

"So? Do your Bloody Baron impression," Ron suggested.

It worked like a charm. Even Danny was impressed with Harry's acting.

He flew after them as they pressed onwards.

Fluffy's door was ajar.

"Oh, no!" Ron exclaimed. "Snape's already gotten here first. We're too late."

"Never say never, Ron," Hermione said, rolling her eyes at his theatrics. "We can still catch him."

Danny's eyes perceived the Ghost Writer slumped over his keyboard, scorch marks from a fire spell had melted some of the keys. Warily, he entered the room with the Golden Trio.

The offspring of Cerberus was asleep; ghostly music was being played by a small harp in a corner of the room.

"This is not good," he silently murmured as the music suddenly stopped.

Fluffy twitched, his three nostrils flaring, a strange scent wafting over his noses.

"Harry, play something!" Ron shouted, upon seeing the dog open his eyes. "He's waking up."

Danny listened as _The Ghost-Hunter's Lullaby_ emerged golden-toned from Harry's flute. There were facets to Harry's talents that he'd never noticed before. He didn't even know Harry could play a musical instrument. "Learn something new every day," he murmured to himself.

"We're going to have to drop down," Ron noted, once he had the trapdoor open.

Harry took the initiative and handed the flute to Hermione, who quickly picked up with _Claire de Lune_, catching Fluffy's attention, while Harry took a deep breath before plunging feet-first into the abyss.

"It's some kind of plant material," he called upwards.

Ron and Hermione joined him shortly.

"Where's the flute?" Harry asked her.

"It was grabbed out of my hand by an unseen force. A ghostly wind began playing it, I just narrowly missed having Fluffy bite my head off," she told him.

"Oh well," Harry shrugged. "I'll get it back later."

* * *

"Thanks, Plasmius," Danny said, breathing a sigh of relief. "They almost didn't make it."

"No problem, little badger," the Halved One replied. "Now, go quickly. There isn't much time left."

Danny nodded before phasing through the trapdoor which had closed behind the travellers before him.


	55. Forgotten Dreams

Academy of Witches

By: Wilona Riva

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Danny Phantom.

* * *

**Forgotten Dreams**

* * *

Hermione watched in amazement as the plant tried to coil itself around thin air only to fall in on its itself. "Amazing," she murmured.

"Any idea what this is?" Ron asked, trying to get his feet free.

Harry shook his head. "I don't know," he said, his hands bound to his side by the plant's tendrils.

Hermione was trying to wrack her brain. Where had she seen this kind of plant before?

* * *

Danny phased through the plant's next attempt to bind him hand-to-foot. "Oh, no, you don't!" he growled, zapping it with a tiny minute bit of emerald ecto-energy.

* * *

Hermione, Harry and Ron watched as the plant recoiled from the tiny green sparks.

Hermione suddenly hit herself in the head. "Devil's Snare!" she exclaimed.

"Come again?" Ron asked her.

"Devil's Snare," she repeated. "It was on the Herbology exam."

"Lucky, you pay attention," Harry mumbled.

"So how are we supposed to get out of this mess?" Ron sarcastically asked Hermione.

"Well, it shied away from the green sparks, so it must be afraid of light," she guessed. "But how are we going to get some?"

"Wood?" Harry suggested.

"Honestly, you two surprise me," Ron groaned. "Hermione, you're a witch; use your wand."

Her eyes brightened. "Brilliant thinking, Ron!"

The red-head's ears turned pink in the darkness. "Eh, no problem," he stuttered.

Hermione grasped for her wand in her coat pocket and finally managed to fish it out. "Acintho!" she yelled, waving it high above her head.

* * *

Danny watched in surprise as the Devil's Snare shrivelled up before Hermione's jet of blue firelight. It looked like the same one Sam described her having used on Professor Snape to save Harry's life several months ago.

"She is amazing," he whispered to himself, before following them further into the passage of enchantments. Who knew what adventures lurked around the corner?

* * *

"I can't believe we have to chase _birds_ around the room on _broomsticks,_" Ron acidly remarked to his friends.

"They're not birds," Harry murmured getting a closer look at the glittering wings floating above them.

"At least they're not ghosts, like you previously thought," Ron retorted.

"Quit griping and look for something silver," Hermione said, examining the lock.

"Aye," Ron agreed, giving the next door the once over. "Something kind of archaic looking and maybe with a bent wing."

* * *

Danny watched as Harry barked out flight patterns to Ron and Hermione. The chase was on. He breathed a sigh of relief, glad they wouldn't need his help here.

Quickly, he turned intangible, when Harry's hand shot out and grabbed the key inches from his face. Danny let out a yelp and turned visible.

"What are you doing here?" Harry hissed.

* * *

In the Ghost Zone, Clockwork groaned. "I knew this was going to happen."

* * *

Danny grinned cheekily. "Just trying to help?"

"Uh-huh," Hermione mumbled. "That isn't going to wash, Phantom," she addressed him by his ghost name.

Danny shook his head and fade into invisibility. "You don't have much time left," he whispered in her ear, causing her to jump ten feet in the air.

Harry nodded, rammed the key in the lock, and twisted it. "He's right. Let him follow us if he wants."

Ron and Hermione looked at one another and shrugged.

The next room would be a game of chess compared to this.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Acintho, the incantation Hermione uses for her blue-colored flames, come from the first part of the latin name for bluebells 'Hyacinthoides'. There was no name for this in the book, so I made it up.**


	56. Servants of the Butterfly

Academy of Witches

By: Wilona Riva

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Danny Phantom.

* * *

**Servants of the Butterfly**

* * *

Danny hovered above the chessboard, moaning when the light flooded the room. The pieces were lifelike, carved of marble and obsidian, having no faces. White faced them, guarding the opposite door.

Down below him, Ron was taking charge.

"This has to be McGonagall's work," he said. "Looks like we'll have to play our way across."

Hermione moaned. "Great," she said in cheerful disgust. "My favorite game."

Harry rolled his eyes. "You're not the only one who is lousy at chess, you know."

Danny felt something was off about this set-up, then his eyes widened at the memory.

It was Ron who voiced the thought out loud. "Wizard's chess or Muggle's chess, do you think?"

"Only one way to find out," Harry said, throwing a pea-sized bit of ecto-dust from his pouch at the opposing side.

The white knight whipped out his sword and fanned the dust away from his face; he glared at Harry stonily for that demonstration.

"Wizard's chess," Hermione confirmed.

In the end, a knight, bishop and a rook walked off the giant chessboard-Harry, Ron and Hermione taking their places.

"This is going to hurt," Hermione moaned.

The white pawn moved two spaces; the game had begun.

Ron ran a brilliant circuit around the board, taking as many of the white pieces as he could. Then he chose to sacrifice himself so Harry could checkmate the king.

"Go on!" Ron told him weakly as Harry glanced backwards at him. "I'll be find. Get to the Stone and stop Snape."

Harry nodded and walked through the door, following Hermione's lead.

Danny floated downwards and landed lightly at Ron's side. He bent down gracefully and whispered in the unconscious boy's ear, "Best game of chess I've ever seen."

He picked up Ron's, surprisingly, light form and floated upwards towards the infirmary.

"Okay, Sprout had the Devil's Snare and Flitwick enchanted the keys," Harry said, ticking off the enchantments they'd faced thus far.

"McGonagall transfigured the chess pieces," Hermione added.

"That leaves only Quirrell and Snape, I suppose," Harry replied.

"Joy," Hermione muttered.


	57. Grey Scent

Academy of Witches

By: Wilona Riva

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Harry Potter.

* * *

**Grey Scent**

* * *

"That would be Quirrell's," Harry said, wrinkling his nose at the mountain troll's horrendous body odor.

"Let's get out of here before it wakes up," Hermione suggested, opening the door on the far wall.

"At least we didn't have to fight it," Harry agreed, following her.

"Out of the frying pan and into the flames," Harry grumbled, mangling a proverb in the process. "Jazz is the one who is best as solving puzzles," he said, examining the bottles and the paper in the next challenge. "Only Snape is this infuriating when we're not in his class."

"It's logical, Harry" Hermione said, taking the paper from him. "Coming from a family of geniuses, you should be able to figure this one out."

"Okay, Mr. Spock," Harry retorted. "So what does it say?" He glanced at the dark flames that barred their passage-forwards and backwards.

_"Dange_r _lies before you, while safety lies behind..."_ Hermione's voice took on a lilting tone as she read the puzzle to Harry, then pointed at the bottles on the table in front of them. (1)

She smiled. "Absolutely brilliant of Professor Snape," she beamed. "If only he weren't the bad guy, I'd kiss him."

Harry would have to scrub out his mind with industrial strength bleach to get that image out of his head. Ugh!

"So where do we begin?" he asked her.

"Don't be silly," said the girl. "Just think about it for a moment, Harry. Seven bottles are here on the table. Three contain poison; two are filled with nettle wine; one will take us forward safely through the black flames, while one will take us back through the purple."

"Why are you sad?" Harry asked.

"Because there's only enough for one to go forward, Harry. You'll have to go alone," she told him, giving him the smallest bottle.

Harry agreed reluctantly and told Hermione to owl Dumbledore and tell him exactly what had happened. "Be swift," he told her. "I can't hold Snape off indefinitely."

Hermione threw all caution to the wind and hugged Harry. "Be careful," she whispered, taking the round bottle from the end of the table. She drank deeply, gave Harry one last dark look, then vanished backward through the flames.

"She's the smartest witch I know," Harry said, bowing his head in respect. Taking a sip from his own bottle, he stepped forward through the black fire curtain.

Waiting for him, on the other side, wasn't Snape. Or Voldemort, for that matter.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**(1) HPSS pg 285**

**(2) A bit of a note considering the ending to this story: The House Cup ceremony will take place in the prologue for **_**Salazar's Heir. **_**Some of you will probably ask if I will change the ending and let Slytherin win the House Cup, instead of Gryffindor. Wait and see.**


	58. Ragged Twilight

Academy of Witches

By: Wilona Riva

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Danny Phantom.

* * *

**Ragged Twilight**

* * *

Harry's eyes betrayed him. Taking off his glasses, he cleaned them and put them on again. "Professor Quirrell?"

"Who were you expecting, boy-Voldemort?" the older wizard retorted.

"Snape actually," Harry admitted.

"He does seem the type," Quirrell admitted. (1)

"What happened to your stutter?" Harry inquired of the DADA professor.

"An act," came the reply. "Now quiet, child. I'm trying to concentrate."

A confused Harry turned and saw the Mirror of Erised.

"Clever," mused Professor Quirrell. "The older he gets, the stronger his wits."

Professor Quirrell grimaced at the rhyme. "Stupid ghost," he muttered, staring hard at the Mirror. The other him handed the Stone to his master, but not before forcing McGonagall to do a series of cartwheels.

Quirrell frowned. _How do I get the Stone? _

"The Mirror is the key to finding the Stone. I'm sure of it," he whispered.

* * *

Clockwork was beside himself with worry. Phantom wasn't with his brother like he was supposed to be.

"Where is that idiotic rapscallion?" he muttered, even as the portal changed, giving him his answer.

"A golden heart that bleeds," sneered a voice from behind him. "How quaint."

"Shut up, Skulker," Clockwork replied, without turning around. "You'll get a crack at him soon enough.

"I can't wait."

* * *

"You know, Harry, you are just like your father," Professor Quirrell said, bending down to Harry's eye level.

"I am?" asked Harry, lulled in by false security.

"You are," confirmed the professor. "Now, I need your help."

"I am not helping you get the Stone!" Harry yelled, seeing where this was going.

"I should have killed you that day on the Quidditch pitch," Quirrell grumbled.

"It was _you_!" Harry exclaimed, disgust evident in his voice.

"Of course, insolent whelp! Do you honestly thing I care a fig about you?" Quirrell snapped. "I must get the Stone for my master; I must not fail again."

"Voldemort doesn't care a fig about you either," Harry boldly told him.

"I know that, child," came back the retort.

"Then why do you serve him?"

"He promised me power."

"Sounds like a badly written comic book story line," Harry replied.

Quirrell glared at the Mirror. "Is it inside? Should I break it?" (2)

"Use the boy," came a rough, gravelly voice.

"Potter, come here," Quirrell ordered, forcing the boy with unseen hands to move towards the Mirror. "Tell me what you see."

Harry's eyes widened as he felt something heavy drop in his pocket, even as he watched his reflection drop the Stone therein. _You have got to be kidding me._

"What do you see?" Quirrell demanded.

"Professor Masters getting the owner's rights to the Packers. Now, that's weird," Harry's eyes widened in surprise.

"What?" Quirrell demanded.

"It's showing a bunch of demons ice skating in hell," Harry replied.

"What?"

"I think it means the New Orleans Saints just won the Superbowl," Harry said, trying to smother a laugh. Quirrell looked like a fish gasping for air. (3)

"Let me talk to the boy," the unseen voice demanded.

"Master, you're not ready..."

"Now, fool!"

"Yes, sir," Quirrell meekly answered.

He carefully reached upwards and began to unwind his turban.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**(1) He actually says this in the book.**

**(2) This too-I just paraphrased it here.**

**(3) An old joke that came true.**


	59. In Quirrell's Flesh

Academy of Witches

By: Wilona Riva

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Harry Potter.

* * *

**In Quirrell's Flesh**

* * *

"How much you have grown, child," the chalk-white snake's face on the back of Professor Quirrell's head sneered, its red eyes glinting redder in the flame light from the torches on the wall.

Harry had never felt so terrified in all his life. This was Voldemort-in-the-flesh. Okay, nix that. In Quirrell's flesh. He trembled like a house of cards about to fall.

"Your parents were fools to defy me," sneered the bodiless dark wizard.

Harry felt anger rising in inside of him. "They were brave," he defiantly stared down his parents' murderer. "They died to save me."

"They died begging me for mercy," Voldemort taunted.

"LIAR!" Harry screamed. (1)

"Your father fought bravely, but he went down first. He was no match for me, but your mother-now, there was a brave woman. I have never known another like her. She needn't have died." (2)

"NOT FOR ALL THE FUDGE IN MOM'S KITCHEN!" Harry shouted, springing for the door.

Quirrell, acting on Voldemort's order's, wrenched Harry's wrist almost out its socket. "I don't think so, boy," he hissed in Harry's ear.

White hot needles pricked Harry's scar; the pain was enough to split his skull open.

Quirrell's screams were added his own; Harry felt himself shoved to the floor. When he dared to look up, he saw Professor Quirrell staring down at his hand. It was raw and blistered, slowly crumbling to dust.

"What are you waiting for?" Volemort howled. "Get the stone from the boy. It's in his right pocket."

Harry's mind whorled. Voldemort knew! No way in heck, was he getting his hands on the Sorcerer's Stone. He shot to his feet and grabbed Quirrell's face.

Quirrell howled in pain as his body slowy burned and crumbled dust.

Harry saw nothing as he held on to Quirrell for dear life.

* * *

"Can you move any faster, Phantom?" Professor Dumbledore asked, his fear mounting, as the screams of boy and teacher grew louder.

"I'll try," Danny said, increasing his speed.

_I just hope Harry's alive when we get there!_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**(1) Quoted from the book.**

**(2) Paraphrased from the book.**


	60. Epilogue: Flower

Academy of Witches

By: Wilona Riva

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Harry Potter.

* * *

**Epilogue: Flower**

* * *

_"I'm your Aunt Petunia, Harry," the horse-faced woman with lanky blonde hair murmured, brushing back the boy's dark bangs. "You'll be coming to live with us once you're better."_

_She moved away as the school nurse administered another dose of sleep serum. "He'll be alright, Mrs. Dursley._

_"I hope so," Petunia murmured._

"That's just one possibility of what could have happened," Clockwork growled at Phantom as he entered the room.

"I'm sorry," Danny apologized.

And here's another," Clockwork replied, changing the scene.

_Danny was too late._

_Harry lay on the floor broken and bleeding; Voldemort-now in his own body-kicked the dead boy's corpse._

_"Stupid child," he gloated. "A prophecy never fulfilled. You were never my equal."_

"No!" Danny screamed, as the scene vanished.

"Daniel!" Clockwork snapped his fingers in front of the boy's eyes.

Danny looked up red-rimmed.

"This is what is happening now," Clockwork said, opening up yet another new scene.

_"Your mother's loving sacrifice left its own powerful magic ingrained in your very skin," Dumbledore explained. "No other mark-magical or not-is more powerful than this. In essence, dear child, your mother saved your skin twice."_

_"But, Professor, the Stone-"_

_"It's been destroyed, Harry. Don't worry about it."_

_"But your friend...?"_

_"He has enough Elixir stored to set his affairs in order. Nicholas and Perenelle will go to sleep as if it has been a long day." _

_"Oh."_

_"You have a lot of sweets to make roads into," Professor Dumbledore said, picking up a toffee bean from a bowl of Bertie's Box of Ever Flavored Beans. He examined carefully before popping it into his mouth._

_Harry had to hide his laughter at Dumbledore's crestfallen expression._

_"Alas! Ear wax."_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**The next story in the series will be called **_**Salazar's Heir**__. _

**Save your complaints about me skipping the House Cup ceremony. It'll be a part of the prologue in the next story. I already gave you guys advanced warning a few chapters ago.**


End file.
